Together Forever
by Crismon Eyes
Summary: This is NOT a yaoi story.KaixOC A long lost love left behind...came back and made his life regain all the colours he lost years ago. I think it's the best thing I wrote till now and it's worth your time...R
1. Chapter 1

,Together Forever''

Ok., this is my first fick ever. Oh, and my spelling won't be too good because I'm from Poland so please be nice". This story is mainly KaiOC back

It's been 6 months since the third world championchips have ended. Our favorite team has spilitted.Tyson,Kenny and Hilary stayed in Japan.Max was in the USA with his mother and dao.Ray was with The White Tigers- his old team in China taining his beyblade skils.The next one left was Kai. Well he went back to Russia and retired from beybladeing.He was also hangin out with Tala-his childchood friend.

Everybody was living their lives until Mr. D started searchimg for them, because there was another tounament coming soon.He found everyone and quite soon everybody was in Japan

No the airport.

Tyson,Hilary and Kenny were wainting for the rest of the team.

,Hey Chief are you sure that this is the right gate.I mean the guys should be here about 15 minutes ago" said Hilary

,Of course I'm sure Mr D told us that we should wait at the third gate. Right Tyson? Tyson…" Kenny started looking for Tyson and spotted him at the local bufet stuffing his face with tons of chips, fries and God knows what else.Kenny and Hil sweatdropped."

,There they are!" They turned around and saw Max and Ray running towards them.

,Hey hou guys! We've been waiting that you didn't come or somethin' " said Kenny

,What! And miss another turnament? No way." Exclaimed happily Max

,Yeah, he's right" said Ray

,Um, where is Tyson?" Max asked

,Right here" Tyson said as he was holding lots of food in his hands.

,Hey there old buddy!"Max said as he pulled Tyson into a bear hug.

,Hey Chief where is Kai" Ray asked

,You mean that he didn't come with you guys!"

, No we thought that he was here already"

,Aww, man you mean that the sourpuss isn't here!"moaned Tyson,How are we gonna win this tournament without the 'Ice Prince'"

,If you call me like tthat again I'll be sure that you will run 20 extra laps around the dojo" came a husky voice behinb him. Ok. That was short I know but please reviev and be good for me( puppy dog eyes).If you'll reviev I promise that in the other chapters there will be a loemon or something. You're choice Bye XD

Crismon eyes


	2. Who are you

Hey there! I'm back and I have a new chapter. I know, my grammar sucks please forgive me! Anyway thanks for reading this story and I hope that you will read it till the end, and trust me it's a really long one: Now enjoy the next chapter and plz. Review:D

2.Who are you?

"Kai, you made it! I knew all the time that you wouldn't dump us!" Tyson threw his fist into the air.

"Why am I here?" sighed an annoyed Kai

"We all know why you are here. You just missed us!" said Max

Kai justrolled his eyes and started walkin gaway.

"Hey wait up!" He could hear his team yelling behind him.

Mr. Dickenson's office

"Well hello boys! I'm very happy that you all made it here" said Mr. D

"Yeah, well anyway I was about to do a reunion and invite you guys to my place.You all would come right?" Tyson asked

"Sure!" they all yelled, exept Kai who just growled( typical)

Mr. D laughed and said "But first I have to explain something. You see the rules have hanged and you need another beyblader."

"What!" everybody exept Kai yelled

"Wher are we going to find someone?" Kenny askae

"Oh, there's no need to worry, because I already found you a great blader.She won meny tournament's and she nevre lost a beybattle."

"Wow, she must be really good…… for a girl that is.What's her name anyways?" Tyson asked

"My name is Catherine Kuzestov if you really need to know." Came a smooth femine voice from the doorframe.

There stood a beutifull girl about Ray's heightwith aqua bule hair long to her waist.She had a white skirt, white jacket and white gloves, she also also had green triangels on each cheek a little smaller than Kai's.

The guys stared a herwith therir mouths open.She looked like an angel.

"Ah, Catherine my dear, I'm glad that you are here" Mr. D said

"Yeah, whatever" she responded

"Anyway this is your new team. Tyson,Ray,Max and the team captain Kai oh and of course Kenny a.ka. Chief"

"Boys this is your new team member"

"Hi!" everybody said, Kai just stare at her because there was something special about her and he couldn't taki his eyes off of her.

"Hey" she responded "You can call me Carrie, I was called like that by my friend when I was a kid" when she was telling this she stared at Kai the whole time silently chopeing that he rememberd her.

"Ok well you better go now because I hve meeting now"

"Yeah,it's been nice meeting you but I have to go now too, Ihave to go to my hotel" Carrie said.

"What? Does that mean that you aren't going with us?" Max asked

'No I don't think so"

"But why?"

"Because I don't want ot be a pain in the ass for you.I mean you hardly know me"

"That's why we want you to go with us. We'll meet you better andbecome good friends. Am I right guys?"

"Sure!" they exclaimed

"Well…… alright.I'll come with you but first I have to meet someone in the park, I know where your dojo is so I'll come later ok?"

"Yeah alright"Tyson spoke

"Ok see ya later!" she said sa she dissapeard behind the door

"She is an angel….." Ray said in a dreamy voice

Everyone stared at him with wide eyes.Kai was shooting daggers at his way.He rememberd that girl, his best friend from his past,he could give his own life for her.When he saw the way that Ray was staring at her he wanted to kill him.He still loved her no mater what he tried to do to forget her, and now she appears ni his life out of nowhere.How will he survive this? God only knows the answer.

Hope you liked it well I'll update sa soon as possible.Fluff in next chaper for sure(100). Please read and reviev if you want ot know the rest of the story. Bey, bye Beyblade fans XD

_Crismon Eyes_


	3. Do you chave someone?

Hey there people!The first thing I want to say isa huge THANK YOU to all of my reviewers you guys are the best :D. Anyway here comes the third chapter! Ok I don't own Beyblade and that means Kai also(aww man!) But I own Carrie, Alan and Sara (OC's). Now sit, relax and enjoy the new chapter.

3.Do you chave someone?

Tyson's dojo (6 hours later)

"Where can she be!" yelled Tyson

"Shut your trap Tyson" Kai said

"I hope she's ok"Ray said with worry in his voice

"Don't worry Ray she'll come.I bet that she is fine"said Max with a huge smile on his face

A few minutes later the team heard a motorlcycle wery near.Everybody ran to the window and saw a VERY handsome guy with short black hair and sky blue eyes. On the machine was also Carrie now getting of it.

When Kai saw this he wanted to twist the guys neck.He was furious.

Carrie gave the guy a kiss on the cheek , he smiled and soon drove away.

'Does that mean that she's taken?' Ray thought

When Carrie came inside everyone was pretending that they didn't saw anything. Tyson nad Max had a food cotest (sigh) , Ray was readind a book, Kai was sitting on the couch in his usual pose,Kenny was updateing their blades and Hilary was in the kitchen making some sandwitches.

Then she poped out of the kitchen and asked Carrie a question "Hey Carrie was that your boyfriend? You know htat guy that was with you a minute ago"

Everyone turned their heads to her. "Um………well you could say that, but that's only because I want to replace someone I really love……" she explained

'Aww man' Ray thought

The long silence was cut of by Tyson's stomach growling VERY VERY loud.

"What? I'm hungry that's all. I've got ot eat something"moaned Tyson

"At least once in your life you could shut that stomach of yours. We do have a guest you know" said a pissed Kai

"Well excuse me! But I'm not complaining every time when you just dissapear God knows where! Nobody knows what you are really doing maybe you are trying to betray us once again huh! One more thing you are nothing but a selfish cold hearted bastard! So don't tell me how I should be acting in MY house!"

"Stop it Tyson! You don't know what are you talking about. I don''t know from where you have takeen those ideas but those things are the most stupid things I've ever heard. So you know what Tyson, before you are going to say something just think twice got it!" saying this Carrie was standing beside Kai.The rest just watched the whole situation with wide eyes.

"You don't even know him!" shouted Tyson

"Actually she does know me and I know her very well. She was at the abbey with me, and we were very good friends." Kai cut in

"We were? We still are good friends Kai" she said

"Yeah you're right" he spoke. They were looking in eachother eyes. After a while Tyson lost his anger.

"Um, Tyson I thinh yhat you owe Kai an apology"Ray said and Max with Hilary and Kenny noted

"Uh, I guess you are right. Kai I'm sorry I shouldn't…" but he was cut of by Kai

"Save it Tyson, I don't need youre apology. Just leave me alone, now I at least know how you really feel"

"…..yeah sure, sorry again" Then there wasa long silence.

"Ok…….. lets have some supper or something I bet that Carrie is hungry" Max cut the silence

"Yeah I'll go and cook something"exclaimed Ray.

Ray was in the kitchen , Max and Tyson were playing a video game and Carrie was sitting on the couch wih Kai and kenny , Hilary was helping by seting the table.

"Carrie can you show me your blade, I want t o clloect data about it?" Kenny asked

"Uh…..yeah sure just be carefull with it ok?" Then she handed him her treasure- her beyblade was white with a hint of a light blue color, on the bit chip was a phoenix.

"Wow it looks like a female version of Dranzer" Kenny said

"Because she is" Kai asured him

Carrie was looking at Kai for the whole time. _He has changed a lot. He's cold and distant but I'm sure that in the inside he's stil the Kai I knew a long time ago._Carrie thought

Now it was Kai's turn to stare at her.Crismon and emerald eyes met.They both started blushing deep red because of that, but nobody noticed that ,everybody was busy.

After a few seconds they all heard a machine engine roar.That was Alan waiting for you know who.

"OMG! I forgot ! Um, guys I'll come later I have to go out with Alan he's waiting for me outside. I don't know when I'll be back, don't wait for me ok?" She said very fast as she was searching for her jacket which she left on the couch.

After that she ran outside only to be pulled into a passionate kiss.Alan put his hands on her hips, and she put her's behind his neck. 2 minutes passed like that until the pulled away from eachother gasping for air.

The wole team had seen this event.At this site Kai's heart felt like it was broken into a million pieces.

Carrie sat behind Alan and the drove away on his dark blue motorcycle leaving only dust behind them.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

They both had a great time together, they were at the local beach, swimmind, playing volleyball ,etc.But really her mind still came back to only one thing or should I say one person-_Kai._ No matter how hard she tried she still couldn't get him out of her mind.

Alan broght Carrie back home in a very, VERY late evening. He hugget her tightly for goodbye and she hugged him back.With a broken heart Kai watched the whole scene from behind the dojo.He knew that he still loved her as much,as much a guy can love a girl.Little did he know that she returned his feelings.

………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Oh God I'm sooooooo tired (yawn). What! 3 in the morning alredy! Well the most important thing is that the next chapter is finaly done.Thanks for reading now one last thing REVIEW PLLLLLLLLLLLLEASE! Ok bye people.I'll update as soon as posible, be patient.

_Crismon Eyes_


	4. A normal day

OMG! I never expected that so many people would read this story (wide eyes). This is so great:D.I'm working quite hard because this is my first fic so I want it to be good, and I sure hope it is.So this is the thing which you all been waiting for……. The next chapter.Enjoy ;D

…………………………………………………………………………………………………..

4.A normal day…..

The next day at the dojo

6:00 a.m. As usual Kai was tha first one to wake up, actually he didn't sleep long…..an hour maybe. It was all because of what he had seen yesterday. _Why does this hurt so much.I almost forgot about her…..and now she came back, and …(sigh) this is so confusing._

He then looked at the watch, it said 6:15 a.m. _Time to wake up those so called team mates of mine._ He sighed and went to take a shower. It was so comforting when the water was running down his back.It was almost like he washed off all the pain and sorrow that he felt in his life.

He stepped out of the shower and put a towel around his waist (sigh).When he went back to the room he saw that Ray was already up, and he was waiting to step into the bathroom.

"Good morning Kai" Ray said

"Hn."was his usual response

Ray sighed and went into the bathroom. Kai started putting his usual clothes (G-revolution).When he was done Ray got out of the bathroom and asked "Hey, Kai who is going to wake up the sleeping beuties this time?" "(sigh) I guess it's my turn, but someone has to help me with Tyson" he spoke with a bored expresion.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………..

The team captain went to wake up the rest of the bladers, he was about to oen the door to Max's and Tyson's room but he stopped when he saw that Carrie's door was open. He wen't inside and saw her.

She was lying on the small bed in a huge white T-shirt, the sheets were surounding her.

Her face was so angelic when the sun was shining ,she looked very peacefull.

He walked up to her and sat on the edge of her bed and stared staring at the angel below him.The bangs of her aqua hair were covering her face, so he brushed them off and put them behind her ear.

Then something caught his eye. She had some kind of necklase.He took a closer look and recognized it emiediatly.This necklase was a gift from him, from the times when they both were happy.

_Flashback:_

A boy with two toned slate hair was running away from a girl with aqua blue hair.They were laughing,they were happy and there was nothing that could possibly end their happyness.

"Kai! Come back here right now! You pushed me I know you did!" shouted Carrie

Kai was only laughing his head off.

After a few minutes of runnig Kai slowed down and Carrie then took her chance. She tackled himand now they were both lying on the ground laughing. They then realized in what position they were.Carrie was on her back while Kai was on top of her. She started blushing, and he was smirking at her reaction.Emerald eyes met crismon,they stayed like this for a moment and the gap between them was getting smaller and smaller.He put his lips on hers it was a soft and tender kiss and it didn't last long.

When they pulled away from eachoter they looken one at eachoter and started blushing a very deep red colour.Kai got of off her and she sat up next to him.

There was a long silence utill Kai broke it "Um…..Carrie I'm sorry….I…I didn't……I mean…"he was blushing even deeper than before.

He snapped out of it when she toutched his cheek ans spoe"Kai don't be sorry…..I…..well…..I liked it.." oh God she was as red as a tomato.

"So does that mean that you're not mad at me?" he asked like a little child

"No of course not.I would never be mad at you" he smiled and hugged her tightly, she hugged him back.

He pulled away and took a velvet box out of his trousers."What's that?" she asked him.

"You will find out when you'll open it"he hande her the box.

"For me?"He noted. She oppenet the box and gasped.Inside was a silver necklase with a also silver phoenix.

"Do you like it?" he asked with a hint of hope in his voice

"Kai, I love it! It's so beautifull." "Not as beautifull as you" he said while he came behind her "Here let me help you" he then put it on her neck.

She turned around and hugged him tightly"Thank you Kai I'll never take it off"then she gave him a kiss on the cheek.He smiled and hugged her tighter."Promise?" "Promise.".

_End of flashback._

Carrie started to stir and wake up. She looked up and saw Kai looking down at her.

"Morning sleepy head"he said.

"Morning"she responded

"So you actually kept your promise.You still have it"he said as he was looking at the necklase

"Huh?……Oh yeah and as I promised I never took it off. It means too much to me" she said as she stared rubbing the phoenix.

He smiled (O.O) "I'm happy to hear that" she smiled back

"You know what? You should smile more often….you still look cute when you smile"he blushed at her coment and said "Get up you got to help me wake up the sleeping beauties"

"Ok just give me a second" she saind sa she went to the bathroom. 5 minutes passed and she was wearing he usual outfit.

"Let's go"he said

………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Tyson's and Max's room

"You wake up Max first it's easier with him" he suggested

"Ok" she went over to Max's bed and shook him. He woke up emiediatly.

"Morning you two"

"Morning" they responded

Tyson was snoring like an old truck (sweatdrop) "

Kai tried everything to wake him up. He was yelling,shaking him……….nothing worked.

It was now Carries turn to try and wake him up.She told Kai her plan. They both were smirking.They warped Tyson in his sheets and took him outside near the pool, and……………droped him in it!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAhhhhhhhhhhh!"Tysons screams could hear everyone in the neighbourhood.

"Carrie Kai I'm gonna kill you guys!"

Kai and Carrie were only smirking while Ray and Max were laughing their heads of.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

10 minutes later everybody(including Hilary) was sitting in the kitchen eating the breakfast which Ray made.

"Carrie , how was your DATE with Alan?"asked Hilary

Carrie choked hearing this because she was dinking her tea."We broke up"she finally said

Everbody was looking at her with wide eyes.

"Oh, I'm sorry for you"Hilary said

"Nah, don't be I should do that a lond time ago, we 're still friends and nothing more we said goodbye to eachother yesterday.I don't know for sure but I think that right now Alan is in Australia"

"Really?"

"Yeah, that was a good decision"

"You sure ?"

"Positive.It was a big mistake at the beginning.To be with someone you don't really love…."

"Oh then who is the lucky guy that you're in love with?" Hilary asked.She was very corious.

"Um,……It's……I can't tell you"

"Oh, it's ok I didn't mean too…."

"No it's alright." Carrie stood up and started walking to the front door

"Where are you going? You didn't evet touch your food" Ray called

"I have to go for a walk,I have to think about the past. I'll come back later"and with that she dissapeard.

_She broke up with that jerk. Maybe I can have her back…..One thing is for sure I can't lose her once again.I will fight for her._Kai thought.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

See I told you that I would update soon and I kept my promise. Alright the 4-th chapter is up, that's good.Oh God I hope you liked it because I wrote this one today and in my country it's hot like hell.I'm dying, so pleasedo something for me REVIEW so I can update this fick ok?

Thanks and bye ;D

_Crismon Eyes_


	5. Thoughts

Hey there folks! How are ya doing? Because I'm in a great mood, I only wonder for how long will it last- sigh.Well the next chapter is up and I really hope that you will like it.Oh I almost forgot! In the net I've found something very and I mean very interesting……….pictures of Kai and a girl that looks exactly like Carrie! Now how good is that. Ok enough with the bablin' let's go on with the story.

I don't own the Beyblade characters(I wish I could).I only own my OC's(Carrie,Alan and Sara)

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

With Carrie:

She was walking, and walking but she didn't know where.She stopped when she realized where she is. Sand under her feet, the sound of the water spalshing on to the rocks.The sea.

This place was so calming, so peacefull just perfect for her especially now when she needed to think.

Was it really a good decision?I don't know.I almos forgot about him….I didn't know that he would be on this team.Why is he acting like that when he is near me?Just like then when we were together.I miss his touch, his smile, his kisses…I miss…him…but he's the one who left.

_I kept my promise but he didn't keep his._

_FLASHBACK:_

They were both sitting under a huge oak tree.She was leaning against his well toned chest and he had his arms warped around her. His head was leaning on top of her head.

"When are you leaving?" she asked

"Tommorow morning my plane is coming at 6:00 a.m."he said. Then he started kissing her neck sending shivers down her spine.She sighed.

"Hey don't worry I'll come back. It won't be long, it's only three weeks" he murured

"Yeah…..only three weeks(sigh)"she turned around so now she was facing him "I'm gonna miss you so much" she hugged him tightly.

"I know and I'm gonna miss you too….you don't even know how much I will…." He hugged her back and kissed her forehead.

They stayed like that for a few minutes , when it was getting dark they went back to their apartment.( Oh and by the way Tala was living next door with his girlfriend Sara)

When they walked into the apartment Kai closed the door behind him and said "Carrie, do you hear that?"

"Hear what?" she asked

"Shush. Listen." They both went quiet and started listening to the weird noises. They were coming from behind the wall.

"Uh oh, I think that Tala and Sara are having good time"she started giggling

"Yeah.Guess they are" he smirked as he aproached her from behind. She was still giggling so she didn't notice him.To her surprise he lifted her up bridal style.

"Kai! Wha-what are you doing?"

"The fact that they're having fun doesn't mean that we cant have fun too you know" he leaned down and captured her lips with his in a deep and demanding kiss.He started licking her lower lip asking for a entrance.Which she gave him in a second.He explored every corner of her mouth, his tongue brushing against hers.It was pure bliss.

They pulled away from eachother gasping for air.Now he could see the hunger and passion in her eyes, he couldn't back off not now.

It was her turn now to heat up the whole situation.She grabbed him by the collar of his black buttoned shirt and pulled him into a passionate rough kiss,it lasted longer than the other one.

When she let go of him he could fell the heat rising up in his body,the kiss, her scent, her body, her eyes…..this all was just driving him crazy, he couldn't take it anymore ,so he pisked her up once again and went to 'their' bedroom.

He put her gently on the bed and got himself on top of her.They started kissing eachoter while ripping their clothes off. Oh yes this was a very interesting night.

It was now 5:00 a.m. and they were still in bed.She was resting by his side,he had his arms warped around her holding her to him as close as possible.Kai wasn't asleep, he was watching his angel sleeping peacefully next to him.He glanced at the watch and it saud 5:17.

He had to get up or he would miss his plane.carefully not to wake Carrie he unwarped his arms and got up.Then he took a shower and dressed himself up.He wore a dark blue buttoned shirt and black jeans, his hair was still messy and wet.

His rucksack was already packed and he was ready to go.There was only one thing which was holding him….He glanced on the bed.She was still there, still sleeping, still as beautifull as ever.He went to the bed and sat on the edge of it.

Now it hit him.He had to leave his angel for three weeks, three extremly long weeks.

God how m I going to survive this.I didn't even walked out of the room and I alredy miss her.

Gently he toutched her cheek with his left hand and kissed her lightly on those soft pink lips.

_Oh fuck! It's 5:33 already I'm gonna be late! I'll just leave a note to her._He took out a small piece of paper and wrote something on it. Then he left it in the same place where he was lying just a few minutes ago.

_Goodbye my sweet angel._He kissed her one last time before he left with a single year in his eye.

Carrie slowly opened her eyes. She turned around where Kai was last night, but she only found a small note.

………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Carrie when you will be reading this I'll probably be on my way to the airport.I didn't have a heart to wake you up.But remember we'll see eachother in three weeks, so be strong and don't forget that there's cold hearted jerk that loves you more than anything else in his pathetic little life.

_Kai._

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

So he's gone……God I miss him already……But he promised that he will be back and I know that he will……he promised.

END OF FLASHBACK.

Yeah, right……I was so stupid. Three weeks turned into three years……(sigh).I don't know if I should fogive him, but I can't be angry with him…no mater what I still love him…and does he love me?I'm so confused……

She slowly sat on the sand on the beach and relaxed when the wind started playing with her hair. It was so relaxing,for a while or two she forgot about all her problems but that was only for a while.

At the dojo:

The whole group was now outside and they were preparing to start training in a few minutes.

"I wonder where she is" Max said

Ray sighed "I don't know, nobody know-" but he was cut of by Hilary "It's my fault.I shouldn't ask her those questions.Nobody wants to talk about his brake up"

"No, it's not your fault, besides have you ever seen a girl which is not all tha moody stuff after a brake up?"Max started

"Yeah, and besides thos is Carrie we're talking about.She is strong….she'll be fine.I bet that she is coming back to us right now" Tyson also started comforting her (O.O)

" I agree with Tyson." Kenny said

Kai was doing, what he was doing….leaning under one of the trees behind the dojo staring into the sky.

"Kai say something" Tyson spoke to his captain

"Hmph." was the response.

"Why did I bother to talk to you?" the navy haired teen sighed

_Carrie where are you? _Kai thought.

He didn't even bother to talk to me, explain or something.He didn't do nothing…Ugh! He just could say that it's over or phone me anything…anything at all…After his little dissaperance I decided that it's time move on. Sara broke up with Tala.She said that they didn't get along…

_God knows what that's suppose to mean…_

Carrie stayed at the beach for the whole day.She dind't care…now there was only her and the sea….nothing else

6 hours later at the dojo:

"She's coming back to us right now huh Tyson?" Max teased the Dragoon master

"What! I was only trying to help"protested the blader

"We should do something. It's getting dark you know" Ray said

"Yeah, but what?" Kenny asked

"Searching for her….No that won't work we don't know even which way she went"

"We wait that's our only choice"

They sighed and went into the dojo.

"Well at least training was cancelled" Tyson said with a huge smile on his face.

Evrybody incuding Kai glared daggers at him.

"Hehe…I was only joking you guys" he said when he lifted his hands in the air in defence

At the beach:

A few rain drops fell for the sky on Carrie's hand.

_I better get going before it really starts to rain, I've been here long enough.Maybe someother day I'll come back here._

Then she started walking away to get to the dojo before it would start raining.

Meanwhile the rest of the team was in the dojo waiting and waiting. There was a long silence utill the front door opened and a figure came in.

Everyone gasped.When the person stepped intoo the light they all saw that that was Carrie.

She was soaked completely and she didn't look well.

"Carrie you're back! Where have you been? We were so worried about you!"Kenny almost screamed

She tried to say something but before she could , she started to feel dizzy and blacked out.

Before she hit the ground someone caught her just in time.

Alright! The next chappie is up! Guess who is her knight in shining armour? If you do I'll send you a picture of our sweet couple ;D One more thing REVIEW if you want to know what is in the next chapter. Bye!

_Crismon Eyes_


	6. The truth

Argh! Fucking mail box! I hate it (sigh) sorry for not sending you guys the pictures, but I have a better idea I'll give you the adress of the site where they are so here it is **_http/destination. ./anyway most of you were right so I think that you all deserve it (smiles).There are some pictures below of our sweet couple made by a girl named gabby. You can't miss them!_**

Alright, I don't own Beyblade only my OC's. Enjoy the chapter :

Oh and one more thing…..THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING MY STORY,PLEASE DON'T STOP!

**6.The truth:**

_At the dojo:_

"Carrie! OMG! What happened! Is she alright!"screamed Hilary

"Don't you think that if everything would be okay then she wouldn't be unconsious!" the team captain almost yelled

"Hey, take it easy. Theres no time for arguing, we have to help Carrie you know" the neko-jin said

"Yeah, I guess you are right.I'll carry her to her room and you guys go and bring some medicine or something" the two colored teen said

"Ok, do as he says" the blondie agreed

With that Carrie was taken to her room by her hero- Kai.

He carried her carefully and gently layed her on her bed.Then he put his hand on her forehead to check if she had a temperature.

"She has a high fever….no wonder that she collapsed"Kai murmured quietly to himself

Just then the others ran into the room with lots of stuff.For a while the others were standing near the bed while Hilary wassitting on the edge and she was trying to get rid of Carries fever. It helped a little but the fever was still quite high.

"Um, guys it's quite late. I did what I could but the fever is still on, so I think that one of us should stay and take care of Carrie" she said when she turned to face them

" So who is it gonna be?" Max askaed breaking the silence

"I'm gonna stay" They all turned to face Kai

"Huh? Kai you sure you don't have a fever too?Because I thought that I heard that you wanted to help" Tyson said

Kai glared at him" Of course I wan't to help, besides she did the same for me when we were at the Abbey"

"Oh, ok then lets go to bed we all are very tired"Ray said

"Yeah I guess you are right Ray" Max agreed

"Goodnight Kai. If you would need anything just wake us up ok?" Hilary said

"Hmph.Whatever"was his answer

And with that they left.

Kai glanced at the bed where the russian beauty was now.She was laying there still asleep, she was soaked and started to stir.

He came closer to her bed and sat on the edge.Then he grabbed the wet towel and put it on her forehead.She started to speak ,but she was still asleep.

"No no…please…..don't leave me….don't go…please" it was a weak whisper but he heard it all.

Kai looed at her with worry in his eyes and murmured "Shhh….it's ok now. I'm here don't worry"he stroked her cheek

She stopped and relaxed a little.

A few hours passed and she was still sleeping and Kai was standing on the other side of the roo facing the window……thinking.

Should I tell her?Will it change anything……I don't think so …but I wan't her back so badly.I wan't to hold her, toutch her,feel her. When she is near me I can't concentrate on nothing but her (sigh) I bet she hates me right now after all those things …but she said that I'm cute…my heart almost sank and I was blushing like mad.That's it I'll tell her when she'll wake up, maybe it wont change anything but al least I can try.

Mean while Carrie slowly started to open her eyes._Huh? Where am I? The last thing that I remaember was that I came ito the dojo and then…poof! I think I blacked out.But I didn't hit the ground or anything…someone caught me but who? _She looked around the room and saw Kai standing near the window._Uh oh I think that I know who.But why is he still here it's late._

He turned aroun to see that she was awake, so he went to her bed and sat on the edge of it.

"So, you're awake.How was your little nap?"he asked

"A little unexpected I must say."She tried to sit but failed "Uh, I think that I'm gonna stay like this a little"she paused and asked"Why are you here?It's late you should be asleep now"

"Well, Hilary said that one of us should stay here with you and…..take care of you.So here I am, and besides I want to talk to you, I need to talk to you "he said

"Oh"was all she could say right now

"Well I don't think that this ca change anything but you have to know"he sighed and buried his face in his hands.

"Carrie…when…when I had to go to Japan I didn't knew that I wouldn't be able to come back to you…"

"What do you mean by saying that?"she asked

"Well, I was in Japan and I decided to stay in that old mansion of mine.I went inside and I…I found out that Voltaire was there.Not in prison where he supposed to be"

"Wha-why?"

"He escaped and he said that if I'll try to comeback to Russia, to you he'll hurt you.I couldn't risk the only person that was important in my life…and still is"

"….what happened next?"she whispered

"Weeks started to pass, then months….years.I…I couldn't even phone you no matter how hard I tried…"

She stared at him with tears in her eyes.For all those years she thought that….that….he felt her.

"…I'm sory I guess I haven't tried hard enough…I failed you..I'm so sory.."he said sa he turned his head not able to face her right now.

She toutched his cheek with her right hand and turned his face so she could look him in the eyes.They were full of pain,sorrow and most of all they were so sad.

Yay the next chappie is up! (starts dancing)Hope you liked it. Hmm………..I wonder how will Carrie react….Well if you want to know then **_REVIEW! _** Thankx and bye! (hugs everybody)

Crismon Eyes 


	7. I missed this

Squeak! Thank you, thank you,thank you, thank you for reviewing!I see that a few people like my story so here comes the next chapter.Sit down in a comfy chair and enjoy.

7.I missed this

At the dojo in Carrie's room:

"So, for all those years you didn't even cotact me because of Voltaire?"she asked softly.

"Yeah…I had to wait…I had no choice.Then after three years he died, I thought that the first thing I'll do will be phoneing you……but then I realized that you wouldn't even want to talk to me,(sigh) so I decided to leave you alone.I was sure that you already found someone…"

"And then?"

"Then, I stayed at the mansion and I started running the family company.I tried to forget the past, to forget you….but I couldn't.Everytime I fell asleep I was dreaming of you of the times we spend together.I wasn't sleeping only working 24hours each day, I didn't even leave the office….when I did I always went to a bar or something and I was drinking as much as I could……….but nothing helped…nothing at all" he was staring at the ground.

"I had no idea…I though that you left me…..that you didn't want to see me again…"she almost whispered.

"No, how….how could I ever think of that? You have no idea how hard it was for me to live every day without you by my side.It was hell or even worse, then I turned back into this fucking cold hearted bastard and jerk you see right now in front of you.Sorry for telling you all this crap I thought that you should know." He wanted to stand up and walk away but a hand stopped him.

"Please don't go…not just like then.Kai stay…please" she had tears in her eyes and her lower lip was trembling and she was still holding him by his jacket.

He looked down at her and couldn't just leave her, not again.He sat on the edge of the bed and turned his head to face her.In her eyes he could see so meny emotions like pain,guilt,confussion and most of all love.

"I'm sorry…"he whispered

"No, I'm the one who should apologize.It's not your fault, that….. freak is the one who is responcible for all this and …..oh God I was so blind…"

He toutched her cheek with his right hand.She looked at him with watery eyes.He smiled.A true smile.It was one of thoes which he hadn't used in a long time.She returned the smile he gave her.It was ike the old times.

He leaned closer and hugged her tight, she returned the hug.

"So…"he started

"So….what" she was looking him in the eyes now.

"Do you forgive me?"he asked with hope in his eyes

"I don't have to forgive you anything.It's not your fault.It's all in the past."she smiled

He leaned closer and kissed her lightly on the lips.She didn't fight back,she accepted the kiss and kisse him back.It lasted for a minute or two until they had no oxygen and pulled away gasping for air.

"I missed that…"he said

"Yeah..me too."They smiled at eachother.

"Um, so does that mean that…you can give me another chance…"

"Well…let me think…"then she pulled him by his collar into a passionate kiss.He was surprised at the first but then he gave into the kiss, which grew by any second until they pulled from eachother.

"Wow…I take it as a 'yes'."he murmured.

Carrie smiled sweetly and coughed a bit.

"Uh oh,…I …think…that …I…have…a little…cold" she said between coughs.

Kai chuckled a little under his breath."Yeah, and that reminds me why I am here"he smirked.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah." He pushed her down and covered her with a few blankets.

"Hey! I'm not that cold you know and besides theres no blanket left for you…..oh and where do you think you'll sleep huh?"

"Well….as you can see there is a floor here and besides I don't need a blanket.I'm not cold"

"Ohhh, no way you are going to sleep on the floor.You might get a cold yourself"

"I never-"but before he could finish Carrie cut him off by putting a finger on his lips.

"I know that you haven't caught a cold but this might be your first time so don't argue with me.Understand?"

Then she took her finger off his lips.

"So what should I do? Hm?" he sighed knowing that he wouldn't win this one.

"I suggest that you should go to your bed and rest.You have been up almost for the whole night, you must be tired like hell.And don't worry I'll be just fine (cough, cough)"she said.

"There's no way you are getting rid of me that easily.I promised that I'll take care of you and I'll keep my word.So don't argue with me besides you still have a fever" he said as he toutched her forehead with his left hand.

She looked at him with those soft emerald eyes full of concern and love.He put a towel on her forehead and said "I'm staying and that's final."With that he sat next to the bed his back faceing her now.

"Go to sleep and if you'll need anything just smack me on the head or something and tell me ok?" he said as he turned his head so he was faceing her.

She started giggling and put her head near to his.

"You never give up do you?"He relaxed feeeling her close to him and answered"Ahh, you know me too well" then he smiled and kissed her on the cheek.

She looked at Kai for a while before she took onw of the blankets off the bed and covered him a little.

"What are you doing?"

"Don't worry.I'll be ok because you are here." She said and smiled a little.

He smirked and looked at her "Thanks. You need anything?"

"No. Everything is fine just fine"she said as she was playing with his hair.

She yawned then and said "Goodnight Kai"after that she snuggled closer and fell asleep.

"Goodnight my angel"he whispered before he too fell asleepnex to the bed of his love.

_I have you back.Now theres nothing that can stand between us……nothing and nobody._

Ahh! I finished ( starts jumping ).Oh yeah I'm a little tired but that doesn't matter.You liked it? Well if you wat to know the rest of this tory of mine then _REVIEW_ so I can update sa soon sa possible.See ya Beyblade fans!

Crismon Eyes


	8. He and her

I'm back! The next chapter is here so read it if you have time.Oh one more thing this fic is not over and trust me it will be a long one because I've got a lot of great ideas, so you have to be patient.Now let's get with the fic.

I don't own the Beyblade characters : only my OC's.

8.He and her….

Morning at the dojo:

Carrie and Kai were still sleeping.After all it was 6:00 a.m.

In the other room Ray woke up and he was the first one to wake up. Because Kai was staying in Carrie's room so Hilary was sleeping in his bed, she woke up second.Then Max woke up and Tyson of course was soring real loud.Nobody knew how Max could sleep with him in one room.

When Ray was about to go to the kitchen to make some breakfast,he and Hilary met Max in the hallway.

"Hey you guys" the sleepy blondie said.

"Morning "they answered.

"Have you been in Carrie's room to see how is she?"

"No not yet. I wonder if she is up." Ray answered.

"One thing is for sure. Kai is up and he's training somewhere" Hilary added.

They notted.

"Let's go and see how she is doing" she said.

So they went to her door and slowly opened it.They gasped when the saw the view.

Kai had his arms crossed on the bed and his head was resting on them while Carrie had her head next to his and her right hand was squezed by his.

The eyes of their teammates went wide as basketball's.O.O

Suddenly Carrie started to stirr.

"Kai….what time is it" she asked not even opening her eyes. God knows how she knew that he wasn't asleep.

"It's early go back to sleep." He murmured.

She sighed and snuggled closer to him as he squeezed her hand tighter.

Ray closed the door very carefull.

"Did…did you saw what I saw" Hilary asked.

"Uh…maybe it was a dream."Max spoke and pinched himself."Ow! Nope it was for real"

"What happened that night? Is that the reason why Kai wanted to stay with her?" Ray said.

"Who knows.They looked so cute together!" Hilary squeaked.

" Shhh! You'll wake them up for good!" Max whispered .

"Sorry" she said.

"Come on let's go and make some breakfast before the'black hole' will wake up"Ray said as he started walking to the kitchen.

Max and Hilary giggled and folowed him.

In Carrie's room:

It was now 9:45 a.m. and Kai had finaly woken up. He looked at his love and found that he was still holding her hand.

"Morning" he murmured.

Slowly Carrie opened her eyes and answered "Morning".

"Well I guess we …or should I say 'I' should get up."he said.

"Why you?"

"Because I do have a reputation to keep.You know the clod hearted bastard that is crabby all the time" he said in a matter of fact tone.

She smirked." So I take that they don't know the soft side of yours?"

"Humph. No" he crossed his arms over his chest and closed his eyes.

" So you should your morning routine, you know wake them up yell at Tyson and give them some training of yours…" she was still smirking while she was saying this.

"Yeah, but I've got now one more thing to do"

"And that is…."

"This." Then he leaned closer to her and captured her lips with his in a deep passionate kiss.

_Oh God I love it when he does this._She thought.

_Mmmm….her lips are so soft and warm I could stay like this forever._

They broke up from eachother gasping for air.

"Wow…."they both whispered and smiled.

"Ok. I'm going to do my morning routine, you need something?" he asked as he stood up.

"I'm a bit hungryso I'll come and join you in the kitchen."she said.

"No way you are going out of bed.You are still sick, I'll bring you something ok? Now rest."And he left the room closing the door behind him.

Sometimes he cares too much about me but I like it… 

Kai went to his and Ray's room and he saw that his teammate wasn'y here.

_He must be awake now…I wonder if the othres are…_He thought.

So hecked the other rooms and saw that every bed was emty…well almost every.Tyson was still snoring like mad.

_Sigh.I've got to wake him up._ He went over to Tyson's bed, took a deep breth and…………

"TYSON! YOU SNORING PIG WAKE UP OR I'LL THROW YOU THROUGH THE WINDOW!"

Tyson's eyes were open wide now and he jumped out of bed and started running circles like he was mad or something.

The captain sighed once more and went to the kitchen.

In the kitchen:

"Um, I guess Kai woke Tyson up"Max said as Kai waled into the kitchen.

"Morning Kai" they said.

"Hn."

Kai was searching for something in the fridge.

"Um, how is Carrie feeling?" Ray asked.

"She's fine."was all he said.

After he made a small breakfast he took it out of the kitchen without a word.

The teammates glanced at eachother and ran out following Kai.

They stopped in front of Carrie's door and opened it a little.

"Here you go."Kai said as he hande Carrie her breakfast.

"Thanks" she smiled.

He smiled as well.

"It reminds me of the old times when oyu brought me breakfast to bed"

"Yeah…I remember too.We should do this more often" he said as he grabbed a piece of a toast.

"Hmm…I was always too tired to do breakfast after the nigth………it was so exhausting.And it was all your fault"she punched him playfully on the arm.

He snickered.

Ray, Max and Hilary wre listening but they couldn't believe their ears.

While the team was listening to the convrersation there was heard a loud TRASH!

" I'll go and check what those morons are doing."Kai said as he stood up and walked to the door.

Hilary Ray and Max ran to the kitchen as fast as they could.

When they went inside they saw Tyson who had two plates in his mouth.It looked like he had done a huge sandwitch and the plates were replaceing the bread.( sweatdrops)

"What the fuck is going on here!"Kai yelled as he appeard in the door.

"We don't know we wen't inside and saw…this!"Hilary explained.

But they were too late Tyson already ate the two plates.O.o

"You…are…such a …pig Tyson"

"No I'm not I'm just hungry and besides the breakfast is the most important meal of the day"

"This is pathetic…."Kai sighed.

The rest of the team let out a mushroom cloud.

_This is going to be a long day a very long day._The captain thought.

Finished! ( starts laughing like mad).Ok if you liked it _REVIEW_ to see how it will go on, just write that it's 'ok' or something….PLEASE! Till the next chapter.Bye! ;)

Crismon Eyes


	9. Stay in bed!

I had a few things to do so I 'm updateing now. Thank you reviewers!

I don't own Beyblade just my OC's.

9.Stay in bed!

In the garden of the dojo:

"Aww, man how long have we been training now? I'm sooooo tired."moaned Tyson.

"Shut your big mouth! We've been running for about 15 minutes now and you are only make it last longer by babling non stop!" yelled the team captain.

They all exept Hilary and Chief were running round the dojo.Carrie was still in bed.

The whole training ended about 2 hours later.Everybody was now going to the dojo.

When Ray opened the door they all saw that Carrie wasn't in bed and she was seting the table.

"What are you doing? You know that you should be in bed and rest." Said Kai as he aproached her.

"I know I know but I can't stay in bed for the whole day and you know that.I had to do something, so I made dinner and don't worry so much I'm just fine-cough-"Carrie said.

"Yeah. Right now back to bed or else."

"Or else what?"

"Or else I'll do what I did before when you didn't want to go to bed."he answered simply.

"You wouldn't dare do that"

"Oh really?"he smirked.

The team was just watching with interest the whole situation.

" Um guys what are you talking about?" Max asked.

"This."Kai answered as he picked up Carrie in bridal style and started carying her to her room.

Ray Hilary and Max smirked while Tyson and Kenny stared at our couple like they were crazy.

In Carrie's room:

"Kai! What are you doing!"

"I'm putting you back to bed because you don't want to do it yourself".He answered.

"But…"

"No buts.You are staying in bed and that's final."

"I can't stay in bed I want to do something.I have to do something-"she was about to say something more but Kai's lips crushed against hers shuting her up.

She moaned when he brushed his tongue against her lower lip asking for an entrance.She gladly accepted.After a few long minutes they pulled away ro eachother gasping for air.

"You always knew how to shut me up…."she murmured.

Kai smirked and was about to kiss her once more but then Tyson burst through the door yelling.

"Hey guys what were you doing so long here!"

Kai growled and said" None of your fucking concern! You know that you should knock when you are entering."

"Gee, take it easy Kai.You are more grumpy then usual you know."

Then the rest of the team appeard in the doorframe.

"Tyson, what are you doing here?"Max asked.

"Just checking what kept Kai"aswered Tyson.

"C'mon buddy let's leave them alone."Ray said.

"But Ray……" Tyson couldn't finish his sentense because he was dragged out of the room.

"Do they know?" Carrie asked as she looked at Kai.

He shruged" Don't know and don't care.Sigh-only Tyson is going to piss me off for the rest of my life".

Then he took a place next to her on the bed.

"Aww don't worry.There is also a good side of having a girlfriend."

He looked at her."And that would be….?"

"Hmmmm maybe this…"she leaned closer and kissed him deeply.Then she rested her head on his shoulder and he sighed.

"Yeah. I wish that no one would ever disturb us.It always happens when we are about to you know…".

When he didn't get any reply he looked down to see that his angel was asleep and she was holding him very tight.

He moved a little and then Carrie snugled closer to his chest mumbling something in sleep.

Kai smiled and toutched her cheek with his left hand and whispered "Sleep tight my angel." And with that he kissed her on the forehead.

The WHOLE team was watching the scene from behid the door.Some of them had their mouths open.

Sorry I know it took me a long time to update and it's sooooo short but I had a lot of house work…………and I still have.Anyway REVIEV PLEASE!

Oh and one more thing.Should there be a lemon or not? 

Vote:

a)Yes

b)No

c)I don't care

See ya!

Crismon Eyes


	10. The beach? Why not!

Hello you guys!  I'm back and I read all of your reviews so soon thers going to be lemon I promise ;D. It's the 10-th chapter of this story….wow and yay for me!

Anyway I don't own Beyblade juts my OC's.

10.The beach? Why not!

Kai came out of Carrie's room.Ray and Max were holding Tyson and he was trying to get free but it was no use.Then he spoted Kai.

"Hey Kai! I saw you and Carrie.Are you guys together or something?"

"Do you have a problem with that?" the captain glared at him.

"Hehe, take it easy hehe………..OMG! The world is coming to an end! Kai has a girlfriene! Oh God, oh God, oooooh God!"

"Tyson shut up! Carrie juts fell asleep." Kai hissed.

"Ooooh, are you defending your girlfriend? Huh?" Tyson teased.

"Yes. Now shut your trap, if you'll wake her up I'm gonna beat the shit out of you.Got it?" he warned.

"Gulp.Yeah-"

"Good."And with that he started walking away.

"Whoah. He was really pissed off."Max said.

"Yeah."Ray notted.

"Oh yeah now I've got a reason to tease him for the rest of his life!" the navy teen threw his punch in the air.

"Tyson, don't push it. You might get hurt and I mean really hurt."The blondie put a hand on his shoulder.

The door of Carrie's room opened slowly and she walked out and spoke.

"Guys, what's all the yelling about?"she rubed her eyes.

"Um, it's nothing just Tyson had a little talk with Kai and you know how these little talks end."Ray explained.

"Yeah, I know."

"Carrie you should go back to bed.If Kai will see you he's going to carry you back to your room."Max said.

"Just let him try.Besides I'm feeling much better"It was true she wasn't sneezing or coughing, nothing.

"Um, ok so what do you guys want to do now, hm?" Tyson asked.

"I don't know maybewe could go somewhere."Carrie said.

Hilry and Kenny said together" The beach."

"Yeah, that's a great idea! We havent been ther in a while, so why not" Ray agreed.

"Fine with me"Carrie said. Max notted.

"There's only one little problem…"Kenny started.

"Kai." They chorused.

"I'll take care of him." Everyone looked at Carrie.

"Of course! Now we have a secret weapo against him….his girlfriend!"Tyson exclaimed.

"Wha? You mean you know?"Carrie asked shocked.

"Yeah we saw you two in your room and when we asked Kai he didn't deny it"Max said with a smile on his face.

"Oh. Well you would find out sooner or later.Ok now I'll go and search him" she said as she walked of to find her boyfriend.

Behind the dojo:

Kai was training with his Dranzer.He smashed a few rocks and one tree.

"So there you are."came a femine voice behind him.

He turned around.

"What are you doing here? I told you to stay in bed." He said as he aproached her.

"I'm not sick anymore.Thanks to you and your overcarying nature."she answered.

He smirked.

"Oh and by the way the guys are going to the beach to relax a little. I'm coming with them and what about you? Are you coming?"she asked as she put a hand on his chest.

"Sigh. I'm gonna have to come, to baby sit those morons and I'll have to keep an eye on you."

She frowned."Why me?"

"Because other guys on the beach aren't blind. When they see a hot girl they will do anything to gether for themselves.Ugh! I hate them."Uh oh he's getting a little mad.

"Oooh, so you are jelaous hm?" she smirked.

"Of couse I'm jelaous! I can' even stand the thought of a guy that's near you! God if anyone would put a finger on you I'd kill him!" he almost yelled.

She was till smirking , even wider than before.

He looked down ta her and asked "What? It's not my fault-" He was cut off by Carrie's lips crushing agains his.

Kai warped his arms around her thin wrist and pulled her even closer to him, she put her hands in his slate hair and slightly moaned when he sucked her lower lip.

Behind the trees:

"Whoa. You see what I see? Kai is getting horny out there"Tyson whispered.

"Um, is it right…I mean spying on them? If Kai finds out he'll kill us"Kenny asked.

"Shush.They're hear us."Hilary hissed.

Back to the lovers:

They pulled from eachother gasping for air.

"Mmmm, that was……-"

"Good."He finished her sentence while grinning. on we better go back to the dojo or they will think that we're making out somewhere"she said.

"Hm, not a bad idea."he answered picking her up bridal style to her surprise.

"No! Kai not now! We don't have time for this."she protested.

"Then when hmmm?"he murmured his hot breath tickling her neck.

"Later.I promise just put me down because I can't resist you for too long."

Kai smirked and let her go.

"Ok, but you know that I can't wait forever…."

She pecked him on the cheek and they both started walking to the dojo, hand in hand.

There I wrote it as fast as I could.Hope you enjoyed it. One more thing…._REVIEW_.

Thanks for reading and reviewing.Bye!

Crismon Eyes


	11. A day off!

Hi there! Here comes the 11-th chapter :D.Thanx to all of you for reading and reviewing my story.I'm so happy!(starts dancing).Oh and I would update sooner but my comp was a mess so I had to install the system and everything all over again(sigh).

I don't own Beyblade.Just OC's.

Enjoy!

11.A day off.

At the dojo:

"Hey you guys Mr. D said that he will send us his limo so we can get to the beach!"Max almost yelled.

"Max we aren't deaf you know."Tyson said rubbing his ears.

"Yeah, and how do you know that?"Ray asked.

"He called."

"Alrigh. So we better start packing."Carrie sugested.

Everyone, exept Kai notted.

30 minutes later:

"Is everybody ready?"Hilary asked.

"Yep."Tyson answered.

"Sure"Ray.

"Yup!."Max

"Hn."guess who said that U

"That was a 'yes'"Carrie translated.

"Well then let's get going"

The whole team almost ran to the car exept for Carrie and Kai.

He grabed her by her wrist.

"You know…you gave me a promise remember?"he murmured while pulling her closer to his body.

"Um, yeah.But you'll have to wait, and believe me it will be worth waiting"she answered while almost completely lost in his crismon orbs.

They were about to kiss their small gap was getting smaller and smaller…

"Kai, Carrie will you hurry up!"Tyson yelled.

The two toned teen growled.

"He is really asking for it.One beutifull day I'll smack him so hard….."

"Hey, take it easy.Save your energy…..you are gonna need it"she smirked as she toutched his cheek and winked.

He smirked and calmed down a little.

Soon they started walking to the limo.

The beach:

"Yay! We're here!"Max screamed.

"Yeah and no training for the rest of the day!"the navy haired teen threw his puch in the air.

"Will you both shut up.I'm getting a headache when I hear your babling."Oh the team captain was getting annoyed.

"Come on Kai, we're at the beach!Let's go for a swim ,huh?"Tyson put an arm on his shoulder.

But when he recived a glare from the older teen he put it down laughing nervously.

"Ok, stop fighting.We came here to relax, remember? So let's go and change into our suits." Carrie said.

"I'm going with Carrie there and you guys go there, ok? Come on Carrie"Hilary spoke.

"Alright.We'll meet here in 15 minutes."Ray answered.

And with that the girls walked away.

15 minutes later in the same place:

"Sigh. 15 minutes already passed and they didn't came back yet.What's keeping them anyway."Tyson moaned.

"I'm sure that they'll be here in a few minutes"Ray said and Max notted, Kai well he only growled.

Tyson was wearing navy blue swimming trunks, Max had yellow,Ray had green and Kai had black.

Then they all heard laughing and it was getting louder and louder.

"Hey guys look."Max said.

Everybody looked there where Max was pointing and they gasped at what they saw.

Carrie and Hilary were walking their way.

Hilary was wearing a light pink bikini and Carrie had a very dark blue one.

The team was watching them with their mouths hanging open.

"Close your mouths.You look like fish"Hilary said. Carrie smirked.

"Sorry we couldn't resist.It's just that you look so…so…soooo fine"Tyson said as he was eyeing them up and down.

Hilary blushed and Carrie rolled her eyes.

"If you don't stop looking at me that way you are gonna be in such pain that you even can't imagine it"the aqua haired girl warned.

"Hehe take it easy…hehe"Tyson put his hands up in defence.

"Whatever, I'm going for a swim.Someone interested?"

"I'll go!"Ray, Max and Hilary chorused.

"And you…."

Tyson said"I'm in."

Carrie turned to Kai."What about you?"

"No thanks.I prefer to stay here"

She shruged and started running to the water with the rest of the team following close behind.

30 minutes passed:

The team came out of the water.

"Hey Max , do you want to come with me? I'm going nto get the ice cream"Carrie asked.

"Sure!"he answered.

The team was now sitting on the sand talking.(exept Kai --U)

They heard someone screaming in their way.

"Tyson!Hey!"It was Oliver and Enrique.

"Hey there what are you ding here?"Tyson asked.

"Oh, we're on holiday."Oliver answered.

"Yeah, and for the hot girls"the Italian added.

"Ohh, man look at that one she is soooo sexy!Hey isn't that Maxy?"

"Uh, yeah but, Enrique I'd watch out if I were you."Ray warned.

"Why? I'm only telling the truth, just look at her ass….ohhh…."

Kai's eye twitched.He was getting mad.

"Hey gus who are these?"Carrie asked.

"Oliver and Enrique"

"Nice to meet you"Oliver said shaking her hand.

"Hey sexy…"Enrique purred.

Carrie looked at Kai who was now boiling so she came closer to him and whispered something to his ear.His eyes widened and he spoke."Guys we're going for a walk."

"Ok, we'll meet you at the dojo"Ray said.

"Bye."They chorused.

Kai and Carrie dressed into their normal clothes and started walking away hand in hand.

"Hey, she didn't even look at me"

"You should thank God that Kai didn't twist your neck."

"Why?"

"Carrie is Kai's girlfrend."Hilary answered.

"What!"

Well that's all for now.I'm a little tired-yawn-but the next chappie is up

If everything will go fine in the next chapter there will be the lemon.

REVIEW if you want to read it.Bye!

Crismon Eyes


	12. Carrie's Suprise

Hey! Here is something you waited for...the 12-th chapter!Thank you for reviewing this story(hugs everybody).

I don't own own Beyblade.Only OC's.

12.Carrie's surprise:

With Carrie and Kai somewhere in the town:

"Where are we going anyway?"Kai asked.

Carrie smirked "It's a surprise and I'm sure that you'll like it."

He raised an eyebrow and grinned.

Soon they reached a smal flat and Carrie reached for her keys.

"Hey, is this yours?"

"No, it belongs to my friend.She said that I can come here when ever I want to, she just send me the keys yesterday."she explained.

As they stepped in he saked"So what's with the surprise, hm?"

"Don't worry, everything in it's own time just go to that room over there and wait for me, ok?"she whispered to his ear.

He growled playfully, kissed her lightly on the lips and started walking to the room.

_Oh you are going to enjoy this as much as I will……_she smirked and went to the other room.

With Kai:

Hm, I wonder what is she planing…I don't know what is is but something tels me that this will be good…

In the room there was a huge bed, a closet, a small table.There was also a door.It was a bathroom connected to this room.

He went over to the bed and sat on it waiting for what will happen.

Suddenly the door opened.There she stood, now she had a huge white seet warped around her.

She looked like a goddess.

_Wow._Kai thought.He stood up from the bed and went closer to her, still staring at her with wide eyes.

"Surprise…"she murmured softly while droping the sheet.Now she was naked.

His eyes went even wider than before O.O

She looked at him and saw that he was shocked, so she leaned closer to him and put her hands on his face.

"Kai, take me…"she whispered seducively while looking at his lips.

He didn't need to be told twice.He kissed her with so much passio and with so much hunger…

His hands traveled to her sides up and down.She kissed him back with equal passion and hunger, and now she was getting to his purple cargo pants.

Kai noticed this and took off his ,jacket,shirt, scarf and helped her with his pants.

After they both could see every inch of their body he put his hands on her hips.Shee took it as a signal so she warped her legs around his waist.

Still kissing ,he carried her to the bed.She was laying on the bed, he on top of her.

He could hear moans escape her lips when he was kissing her breast and playing with the nipple of the other one touthing it with his right hand.

She was running her fingers through his dark slate hair and her moans became even louder when she felt as he started kissing her stomach, and then lower and lower until he reached her entrance.

"Oh! Kai, do that again…"

He smirked and lowered his head once more licking all her liquids and thrustin his tongue into her.

She squeezed the sheets and moaned his name.

Kai pulled out and went to kiss her.While they were kissing she brushed her hips against his.

He groaned and understood what she was trying to say.So she spread her legs to give him what he wanted.

Kai looked at her one last time before he entered her.She arched her back and almost screamed in sexual delight.

"Yes…don't stop…mmmmm just like that.."she moaned once more.

Now it was his turn" Oh…..so….so close…."

"Deeper…go deeper Kai"

He obeyed and thrusted sa deep as he could.She groaned with pleasure.

Her face was telling him that she enjoyed it as much as he did, but…..

I know… 

"Ahh!"she nearly screamed.

Kai was not only going as deep as he could but also he was going faster,a lot faster.

They both could feel their climax coming.

"Oh God!"They both screamed.

And it came.

Please tell me it wasn't THAT bad. It was the first lemon part I have ever wrote.There could be more lemons in this fic but if you didn't like it then tell me and I'll stop.REVIEW PLEASE!

Crismon Eyes


	13. A sweet morning

Yay! I didn't know that is was good.I'm sooooooohappy that you liked it :D.Ok. enough babling…I present you the 13 chapter!

Disclamer:I don't own Beyblade.Only my OC's. O.O"

13.A sweet morning:

With Kai and Carrie:

She was sleeping peacefully in the bed.In the meanwhile Kai was making breakfast in the kitchen like he always did after nigts like those.

When he finished he brought the breakfast to the bedroom and glanced at the bed.

She was still there lying in the same position.

_She looks so angelic when she lies here just like that._ Then he leaned down and started nuzzeling her neck.She started to stirr and soon opened her eyes to meet crismon orbs.

"Hey there…"he murmured.

"Morning"she replied as she warped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer to a light kiss.

"I made breakfast…just like the old times"he grinned.

"Mmm, it smels good. So…."

He frowned "So. What?"

"So did you like my surprise.You know it costed me a lot of energy"She murmured.

"I didn't like it….I loved it, and I must say that I was exausted my self."

She sat up, the white sheet covering her from her knees to her chest.

"The others will ask questions…what are we gonna do?"

"Nothing."he shruged.

"What do you mean nothing.You said to Ray that we will meet them at the dojo, they are probably worried about us."

"I don't care what they think.This our business what are we doing and when.When this all tournament is over we'll finaly have some piece and quiet."

"But Kai, they are our friends.I know that they are sometimes annoying, especially Tyson but they just want our best."

"Well if they really want our best, the I suggest them to leave us alone-"her finger stopped him from talking.

"Enough.How about well thinkabout this later.Now I'm going to take a shower.Ok?"

He noted and asked "If you need any help there I'm right here."

"Oh. I know that…"She snirked, stood up from the bed and started walking to the bathroom swinging her hips in a very suggestive way.

Kai noticed this and thought to himself.

_Hmm, I wonder how long will I able to take it………………Ah srew it!_

He also stood up and headted to the bathroom where Carrie was right now.

In the bathroom:

She was standing in the shower.The hot water running down her back.Oh yes now she was fully relaxed.Suddenly a pair of strong arms warped themselves around her thin waist.A smile was now playing on her lips.She turned around.

"Need ant help?"He murmured to her ear while pulling her as close to his body as it was possible.

"Well……maybe you could help me wash my back, hm?"

"Oh I can help you not only with your back."he smirked as he kissed her with passsion and brushed his tongue against hers.She moaned when he did that and put her hands on his shoulders telling him to do more than that.

He took the message and pinned her to the wall still placeing hot kisses on her lips.

She could feel now his knee between her legs, he was teasing her.

It lasted for a few moments but she couldn't take it anymore.Oce again she grabed him by his shoulders, turned him around and pinned him hard against the wall.

_Uh oh.Now I'm gonna get it. _He thought smirking.

She bend down an took his manchood into her mouth.

"Ahh…."he moaned.

Carrie noticed that he was enjoying this so she put it even further and sucked it.His moans became louder and louder.Kai was about to reach his climax but she stopped to his dissapointment.

"Why…did…you…stop..?"he breathed out.

She took his face into her hands "Well I want to feel some pleasure too" and kissed him fully on his soft lips.

"Your wish is my command"he grinned, took her legs in his hands and warped them around his waist.

She gasped when she felt him thrust into her.

"Mmm…."she moaned.

Carrie was REALLY enjoying this, he could hera her every breath, every gasp, moan, everything, since his head was right beside hers.

Kai started placeing hot butterfly kisses from her neck to her colarbone, jaw and to her soft red lips.

"Kai….it's …it's comeing!"she groaned.

"I..I know…ohhh!"

They reached their orgasm at the same time.After that Kai lifted his love bridal style and carried her to the bedroom.

He placed her gently on the bed and covered her with a sheet, then he layed himself right by her side and pulled her close to his body.

Carrie was still breathing hard and quite fast.She could feel as a soft kiss was placed on her forehead.The girl looked up to see her boyfried with a small smile on his face.

"I love you…"she whispered before she snuggled closer to Kai and fell asleep.

"I love you to my angel…"he fell asleep also.

At the dojo:

"WHERE ARE THEY! I CALLED KAI ON HIS CLEE A THOUSAND TIMES AND HE STILL ISN'T ANSWERING IT!"Tyson yelled like mad.

"Hey Ty, take it easy-"Max started.

"TAKE IT EASY? TAKE IT EASY! I CAN'T THEY'RE GONE FOR MORE THAN 24 HOURS!"

"Tyson shut up your shouting isn't helping anyone!"Hilary yelled at Tyson.

He looked at her and said "Sigh.I guess your right Hil, but I'm just worry about them.Whan if something happened to them?"

"They are fine."Ray said as calm as ever.

"How do you know Ray?"Tyson asked.

"Because I see them right now."he said looking now at the gates of the dojo.

"Huh?"

It was true.Carrie and Kai were walking towards the dojo.They could see that he whispered something to her ear and her eyes went wide.Then she punchen him playfully on the arm as she becam as red as a strawberry.Kai started laughing.(o.O)When they slowly started to reach the doors of the dojo he put his mask back again.

"Guys, something isn't right….Kai was….laughing?"Tyson said.

Then the two entered the dojo and saw that everybody was staring at them.

"What?"Carrie and Kai asked at the same time.

"Oh nothing it's just that you both disssapeard for 24 hours,didn't even phone us or anything and now we saw Kai was laughing so probably it's the end of the world.Everything is just fiiiiiiiine."Tyson explained in his goofy way.

"And?"Carrie said.

"And we were so fucking worried about you guys that we couldn't sleep!."he continued.

"Well there was no need to be worried.We needed some time alone."Kai said while crossing his arms over his chest.

"Ohh,….'some time alone'…wht does that mean..?"Tyson elbowed Kai in the ribs.

"You'll know when you'll grow up.Outside, training, now."Kai said as he started walking outside with Carrie by his side.

"What! You both had sex!"Tyson realized what Kai was saying and ran out of the dojo the rest close behind him.

Finished the next chapter. Sigh. School starts in a few days….Awwwww man! Don't worry guys this won't have affect my updateing so just REVIEW so I can have a mobilization ok?

Crismon Eyes


	14. What a slut!

Oh, Jeez!School started…(starts cursing under breath).Sorry that the update took me so long…it's my teatchers fault!

Sigh, I don't own Beyblade only my sweet OC's.

14.What a slut!

At the dojo:

The whole training ended a few hours ago and now everybody was doing what they wanted.

Well, Max was sugar high after he ate 50 candy bars,Ray was with Carrie in the kitchen setting the table for dinner,Kai was….you know leaning on one of the walls.Kenny was at his place working on Max's beyblade and Hilary was fighting with Tyson (--")

After a few minutes of peace there was heard a high pitched squeak.Kai turned his head and opened his eyes because he was the only one that was outside.

His eyes went soooooooo wide as he saw his worst nightmares come true.In the gayes of the dojo was standing a slut, um I mean a girl.She had blonde straight hair to her shoulders,a extra short red skirt, blue leather jacket, and baby blue eyes.

"Eve."he whispered but she heard him anyway.

"Kai! Oh it's really you! Still cute as ever and not to mention hot!"she giggled as she started walking his way.

Kai only growled.

Eve was now standind in front of him looking at him in a seducive way while placeing a hand on his shoulder.He was only looking at her with disgust in his eyes.

"What? Kai sweete aren't you happy to see your girlfriend? After all I was gone for sooooo long."

"Really I thought that you just left yesterday. Now get lost you bitch before I'll throw you out.Oh and one more thing I don't remember us being together."He snapped at her, but she only smiled at him.God how stupid can she get (sigh).

"Aww, don't be mean I know that you want me sa bad as I wan't you.You can't deny it"

"Yes I can and I am doing it right now!Don't toutch me you whore, and I reall suggest you to get your fat ass out of here before MY GIRLFRIEND will kick your ass."Right then they heard Carrie's voice coming out of the dojo.

"Kai! Dinner's ready!"

When he was about to leave Eve grabed him by the arm and pulled him into a rough kiss.(Yuck!)

"Hey Kai why aren't you…."Carrie came out of the dojo and saw the situation. With tears in her eyes she ran back insinde right to her room.The others didn't saw anything because they were in the kitchen.

In Carrie's room:

Carrie grabed her cell and dialed Sara's number.

"Hello Sara?"

"Carrie! It's you how are you doing?"

"Um…I'm…I'm…-snif-"

„Uh oh I guess that we have a guy problem.I know get packed I'll come with the guys to pick you ok?"

"Uh yeah.I think that you were right again…"

"Alright we'll talk about it later just tell me where are you now."

"At ….the Grangers dojo."

"Don't worry honey we'll be there in a few minutes"

"Ok I'm waiting"

"Bye"

"Bye"

She hung up and started packing her stuff.

_It's over Kai…no more lies…no more lies._

Sorry I know that it's soo short butI promise that it'll be longer next time.Just read and most important REVIEW!

Crismon Eyes


	15. She's gone

Yeah, yeah I know it was way to short.I really don't have much time and I told you the reason, so now I'll use my friends favourite saying :"I love school and everythimg what I love I screw it".(clears throat)

Ou guys already know the disclamer so …..lets get on with the next chapter.

15.She's gone:

With Kai and the whore ,um I mean Eve":

He pushed her away with force so she fell on her stupid ass.(Yeeessss!)

"What the hell do you think that youre doing!"Now she's gonna get it.:D

"But, Kai I thought you loved me…-"she started.

"WHAT! I don't even like you! I despite you, because youre just a stupid blondie bimbo slut!"he yelled.

"Which part of 'leave me alone and let me live in peace' you don't understand?".

"Humph. Youre just saying that but you'll regret it ……..soon enough."She stood up and started walking away.

Kai ran a shaking hand through his slate hair._Man why won't she leave me alone, she has been following me for God knows how long.Ugh! I hate her…good thing that Carrie didn't saw anything._

Then he started walking to the dojo.

In Carrie's room:

The girl was lying on her bed sobbing silently looking at a photo.It wasn't just any photo, it was a photo of her and Kai, standing together, smiling, hugging eachother tightly.

She shook her head and threw the photo at the other side of the room.

"He tricked me…I bet he did it just to go to bed with me.I'm sure that he was with that girl all the time and the storie he told me was a lie…nothing but a lie."she whispered quietly to herself.

Carrie took out a cd player, she was listening to Green Day:"Wake me up when September ends"(I luv them XD).

"Soon I'll get out of here and see the ones that really care for me…Sara,Terrence(Ter for short),Matt and ….Blake"Carrie closed her eyes, a single tear escaped her from her eye.

(Ok just to let you know Blake,Matt and Ter are in a rock band called The Flames.

Blake has raven short hair, pale green eyes,he wears black trousers and a black button shirt with a red tie.Matt is a brown haired guy with blond streaks.He also wears the black trousers,a dark blue t-shirt and he has a earing in his right ear.Ter has dark brown hair,blue eyes and he wears black jeans a very dark grey shirt and a white tie.Oh I forgot that Matt also has blue eyes ")

In the kitchen:

Everyone was sitting and eating their dinner.Then Kai walked in and spotted that Carrie wasn't there.

"Hey Kai finally you showed up….but wheres Carrie?"Max asked the older teen.

"I thought that she was with you guys."he shortly answered.

"Um by the way we heard noises coming from outside."Ray said.

"Eve came back and …kissed me…oh God I think I'm gonna vomit"

"What she came back I thought that we won't see her ever again…"Tyson said as he chocked with his juice.

Kai sighed loudly and closed his eyes.

"Carrie didn't saw it….did she?"Hilary asked.

"No I don't think so.If she would….I'm to frighten to even think about it "He aswered.

After a few minutes of silence ther was heard a car horn.Everybhody went to the window and saw a black Lamborghini Countach with lime green flames on the hood.

The team heard the front door close and Carrie was walking towards the car with a bag in her hand.

In a second they were outside running towards Carrie to stop her.

Kai ran to her and said.

"Where are you going?"

She turned around and slapped him hard across the face.(Ouch)

"This is the only thing I wanted to say to you"Carrie turned to the rest of the team and spoke "Don't worry about the tournament.I'll be there and help you win, but I'll practise alone."With that she again started heading towards the Lamborghini.

Kai sared at her with shock and pain in his crismon eyes, cholding his left cheek which was starting to turn red.

The others were only watching the whole situation with their mouths open.

When Carrie reached the car a black haired guy stepped out and said.

"Ready?"

"Yeah…I'm ready"she murmured.Carrie handed him her bag and he put it in the trunk.Two other guys stepped out of the car and a girl with snow white hair and icy blue eyes.

"Hey Carrie"They all said in the same time.

"Guys I missed you so much"she said as she hugged them all at once.(Awww…)

"Yeah, right the only one that you missed was Blake Ouch!What was that for?"Ter said while rubbing the back of his head.

"Shut up Ter.It's not the right moment."Matt said.

Sara only giggled and Blake grinned.

"Ok enough.Remember what were here for."Blake said.Sara notted and pulled Carrie inside the car.Matt,Ter and Sara were sitting in the back while Carrie sat in the passsenger chair.Blake still didn't get in he only glared at Kai and was about to go and give him a piece of his mind but Carrie's voice stopped him.

"Blake, he's not worth it.Just leave it…I want to go …._home._"She said.Blake looked at her and notted.Then he got inside and soon the black Lamborghini drove away leaving only dust behind.

_No…not again…please I can't lose her again, not again._

Kai thought as a single tear ran down his pale cheek.The team just lowered their heads and started going back to the dojo leaving Kai behind.

The slate haired teen droped to his knees shutting his eyes tight and asking himself only one question.

_Why?_

Snif.This was so sad I know but don't worry everything will be ok.I swear..

Read and REVIEW people………please?

Crismon Eyes


	16. At the cinema

Oh, God I'm soooo tired-yawn- school is stupid.Bla, bla, bla...enough, lets just get on with the next chapter.

If you want to know the disclamer then you have it in the earlier chapters.

15.At the cinema:

One week later at the dojo:

Since Carrie left everything changed.Nothing and nobody was the same.The training was quiet….very quiet.Nobody talked, laughed especially when Kai was around.

Kai almost didn't talk at all.You could think that he was the same old sourpuss.No.He was a lot more distant than ever.When training ended he always dissapeard for a whole day, he didn't even come for dinner, supper or anything.No one ever knew wher he was going.

The whole team was in the kitchen eatin a late dinner.Everybody exept Kai.

"Hey, guys this can't go on like this.I mean look at him,we don't know where he is right now and the way he actes at the training."Ray said.

"Yeah.I agree.We only see him at training, and God only knows where he is walking all the time"Max agreed.

Tyson, Hilary and Kenny notted.

"You are all right but….what should we do?"Hilary asked.

"I don't know"Kenny murmured.

Then with a thud the front door opened.Everyone looked and saw Kai.He came back earlier than usual.

"Hey Kai how are you…."Tyson started, but when he saw in what state his team captain was he decided to shut up.

The slate haired teen looked not good.His eyes were as red as blood,he had brusies on his arms and legs, a few cuts.

Kai just shot them a dark glare which shut everybody up.He turned around and started walking to his and Ray's room.

With Kai:

Oh God.My life is now living hell……just like the old times.It's only me …and you Dranzer…only me and you.If she would only listen to me…I'm not surprised I guess that I would react the same.Ugh! I'm so frustrated, now she is living with those guys who came for her.

With Carrie and the band:

They all were in the hotel room and they were having a pillow fight.They were doing everything for Carrie to help her, to help her forget.She was laughing again and she was happy but she knew that the day of the tournament had to come.

"Uff, I'm tired let's do something else"Ter said.

"Like what?"Matt asked.

"Well….how about a movie?"Blake suggested.

"Ok."Sara and Carrie said in the same time.

"What are we going to watch?"Carrie asked as she went to the small kitchen to get the popcorn and something to drink.Sara did the same.

"Um, what do we have huh?"Blake asked.

"Hehe….nothing?"Ter answered.Everybody sweatdropped.

"That means we are going to the cinema."

"Sure."They horused.

Everyone grabbed their coats and headed towards the door.

The dojo:

"I've got it!" Max almost yelled.

"You got what?"the team asked.

"We all can go to the cinema and drag Kai with us,maybe that could chear him up."

"He won't go."Tyson said the obvious.

"We'll tell him that we're going to wach a horror with lots of blood and other stuff"Ray suggested.

"Ok, let's try"Kenny started"but I'm not going I'm scared of moives that type/"

They notted and went to the room where he and Ray were staying.

Ray knocked and went iside the rest following him.

Kai was sitting on the bed cleaning the last cut on his left arm.

"What?"He saked coldly.

"Kai we decided to go to the cinema."Ray started.

"And?"

"Well you are going with us."

"No way.I'm not in the mood if you havent noticed"

"We aren't going to watch a happy movie bacause we aren't in the mood also.We'll watcha horror or something and you know somebod has to babysit a buch of irresponcible….people"

He sighed loudly and spoke.

"Get your coats we're leaving"With that he stood up and walked past them.

"Yessssss!"they horused.

At the cinema:

The black Lamborghini Countach stopped in front of the buliding.Carrie,Blake,Sara,Ter and Matt jumped out of the car.

"Well let's go and buy some tickets"Carrie said.

"Ok, but what movie are we ging to watch?"Sara asked.

"The Killer"(I made it upXD)

"Um, alright let's go and buy those tickets"Matt said.

Then the Bladebreakers appeard in Kai's car(duh he is rich.U)

Kai stopped his dark blue Toyota Celica.

Everybody stepped out and looked at the car which was standing next to the Toyota.

"Um, isn't it the same car…-"Tyson started.

"Nah, I bet it's just a car that looks the same right guys?"Max cut him off.

Everyone exept Kai notted.

"Enogh of this crap.Let's buy the tickets.We'll watch The Killer."The captain said firmly and walked towards the cinema.The rest only shrugged and ran after him.

Inside:

"Ter! What are you doing!"Blake asked with a hint of anger in his voice.

"What? I'm innocent that chick was winking at me.How could I not notice?"(He's a player)

Matt and the girls just rolled their eyes.

"C'mon let's sit here"Carrie said.

So they sat like this:Ter,Carrie,Blake,Matt and Sara.

"Hey Carrie if you'll be scared you can sit in my lap."Ter murmured.

Carrie looked at him as if he was crazy."No way."

"What?"Blake asked.

"Nothing, it's just that Ter want's me to sit on his lap"she said in a bored voice.

"Oh…..HE WHAT! Ter you are soooo dead when the movie is over"Blake warned him.

"Keep it down!You want your fangirls to see you?"Sara hissed.

"Fine"he grumbled.

"Hey, take it easy.I wasn't going to sit on his lap anyway."Carrie whispered to Blake's ear.

He smirked a little and relaxed in his seat.

"Aww man where are we going to find some free seats?"Hilary moaned.

"We would find them easier if Tyson wouldn't buy the whole bufet for himself."Kai said in a bored tone while crossing his arms.

"HE WHAT!"They all heard someone shout.

The team turned their heads only to see…

"OMG.It's Carrie."Hilary whispered but everybody heard.

Kai's eyes went wide.She was smiling and even laughing.Was she happy?It seemed so.

"C'mon let's sit there."Ray said breaking the silence.

They all did as he said so.

The Bladebreakers sat just 2 rows higher that Carrie and the rest of her crew, so they saw everything what they were doing.

Soon the lights went down and the movie started.

Kai was staring at Carrie for all the time and the rest was looking at him worried.

30 minutes later: 

Sara was watching the movie with interest just like Matt,Ter was staring at the girl next to him(not Carrie) or should I say at her breasts.Carrie was starting to feel sleepy and soon rested her head on Blakes shoulder.

Blake felt something on his shoulder and glanced down.He wasn't surprised that she fell asleep, she was very tired after all she was crying almost every night since that day.He knew that she still loved that Kai guy.It made him feel jelaous.If he was a little more brave and said that he loved her a few years back then probably they would be together, but he didn't and he lost his chance.

Maybe now is my time, maybe we could be together?Who knows.One thing is for sure I'll try my best to help her forget that bastard and love me.

Blake smiled a little before he also rested his head on top of Carrie's head and fell asleep.

_Is it really the end?The end of us?_ Kai thought as he saw everything what happened.

The move ends:

"Awww, just look at them, aren't they a cute couple?"Sara murmured.Ter and Matt grinned.

"Well somebody has to wake them up."

"I'll do it."Sara poked Blake on the shoulder.

He sarted to stirr ans soon woke up.

"Hello there sleeping beauty.It's time to go home."Ter said.

"Wha?"He looked down at Carrie who was now curled into a ball on his lap.

"What are you waiting for?You know that you'll have to carry her.Just do it"Matt suggested.

Blake did as he was told.He lifted her up bridal style and started heading to the exit.

Kai turned on his heel when he saw this and walked out of the building followed by the rest.

Outside:

The Flames were now standing near the car.

"How are we gonna sit?"Ter asked.

"I'm driving.Blake with Carrie in the back with you and Sara on the passenger seat,ok?"

They notted and started to realize Matt's plan.After they finished Matt started the engine and drove away.

"Did you saw what I saw?"Max asked.

"Yeah."Ray sighed

"C'mon we gotta go to sleep tomorrow is the tournament so we better get some sleep"Kai said as he entered the Toyota.

They all knew that it wwas a painfull evening for him and it was tha\eir fault.If he reacted like this right now then how is he gonna react tomorrow.

Ray, Tyson,Hilary and Max got in and Kai drove them back to the dojo.His body was right there with them but his soul was somewhere else.

There ya go the 15-th chapter is done.I know that it's sad but it'll get better….really and it'll be sooner that you even think so just do one nmore thing for me….REVIEW.

Oh and by the way school sucks.Bye!

Crismon Eyes


	17. She'll be happier with you

Yay! The thing that you all have been waiting for ...the 17-th chapter! Dun, dun, dun…

17.She'll be happier with you...

The tournament is about to begin.The Bladebreakers are already in the cloakroom, well exept Carrie.

"Ok. So….Max will go first then Ray, Tyson, Kai ….and um Carrie?"Kenny said.

"She'll come, I mean she promised"Max spoke.

Ray,Hilary and Tyson notted.Kai was silent as usual.

"'Cmon we better get going if we want to win this tournament"Kai ordered as he walked past them.

Well they started walking towards the huge hall where everything was about to begin.

Meanwhile in the halroom:

"Good luck butterfly."Blake said.

"Hey, don't call me like that in public"Carrie protested.

"What do you mean?We're alone."

"Yeah but that's only because Ter,Matt and Sara had to sing another contract for your band."

"Um, well that too…..but I'm here for you"

"Awww, that is so sweet of you…."she said in a five year old voice.

"I know! You are gonna win, you trained real hard and I know it"

"Thanks. I've gotta go or else…."Carrie kissed the green eyed guy on the cheek and ran off to reach the rest of her team.

Blake only stood there like he was made out of stone.Then he smiled and thought.

_I'll make you happy.You deserve it more that anyone else._

The Bladebreakers were sitting already on the bench and they sat like this:Kenny,Tyson.Hilary,Max,Kai,Ray.

"Hi."Was all what Carrie said sitting quckly next to Ray.

Hey."they answered……….well exept Kai.He didn't even look at her.What he saw yesterday was still in his memory and it was going over again and again.

She also didn't look at him,only too one little glance at him from the corner of her eye.

He looked like he has been all the way in hell and back.

The battle began.Max lost,Ray won, Tyson……lost(sigh) and Kai won so now it was Carrie's tur and if she would win then they could keep the title.

Carrie stood up and looked at the crowd.There was Blake with a small smile on his face winking at her.She waved him and went over to the dish.

The crismon eyed teen caught a glance of the raven haired guy in the crowd and he knew very wel who this guy was.Kai gritten his teeth in anger.

Carrie's opponent was also a girl with short green hair and blue eyes.(I'm too lazy to describe her clothing so just try to imagine her in your own way)

3

2

1

"Let it rip!"They both shouted.

The battle was getting interesting.Carrie was winnig but she didn't knew that Mel-her opponent- had something what should let her win.

"This is getting boring.Dranzen come out, now!"Carrie shouted as her bitbeast came out of it's blade.

Everybody gasped exept Kai because he was the only one who already saw Dranzen in action.

Mel growled.

"what?Don't you like Dranzen?"Carrie asked with innocence in her voice.

"Grr.You'll see my little trick now.Hehe."

Carrie frowned.

Mel's blade had lots of needles filled with posion and it started shootin them at Carries way.

The girl gasped and befor she collapsed Dranzen destroyed Mel's blade into pieces.

"Carrie!"She could hear her team yell to her as she started falling down into the darkness.

In the hospital:

The Bladebreakers plus Blake were waiting in the restroom for any news about Carrie.

The door opened and a doctor came in.Everybody rushed to him asking lots of questions.

"Whoa.Take it easy.Everything in time.First I have a question for you."

They notted.

"Ok.Which one of you is the closest person to her hm?"

"It's me."Kai and Blake said in the same time.The they were sending deathglares at eachother.

"Um, I'll say it in a different way.I saw a ring on her finger so….which one of you gave it to her and yah……"The doctor was confused.

"Yup. That's me"Blake said. The team looked at him shocked even Kai.

"Come with me young man."The doc gestured towards the door.

They went out leaving the team with lots of questions.

With Blake and the doc.:

"Alright.I'll say it like this.She'll be fine and we'll let her go after a day or two…."

"And?"

"Well, I'm afraid that she won't be able to blade anymore.You see one of the needles murt a nerve in her left arm and it was a miracle that we saved it.It didn't want to tell this in front of them because it would be wel you know what I'm talking about…."

"Yes I understand."

They walked back to the rest room.

"So remember from now on leave the sport for your kids."He patted Blake on the bac and walkes out of the room.

"What did he mean by that?"Hilary asked Blake.

"Carrie can't blade…..well at least not like the old times….one of then needles hurt her arm so much that they saved it ….barely"he explained.

"When is she gonna get out?"Kai asked.

"Maybe even today or tomorrow".he continued"You can go and see her"

"aren't you going?"Ray asked.

"No, I know who she really want's to see"Blake turned to Kai.

"Go to her"He said."She needs you more than she needs me"

Kai frowned.

"I promised that I would make her happy….but now I know that she'll be happy only with you"Blake handed his hand to Kai.

Kai looked at him for a moment and took it.

They smirked."One more thing.Give this letter to Carrie when she wakes up, she'll understand"Blake handed the envelope to the slate haired teen.

I'm sorry that I'm ending this here but don't worry the update should come at saturday or sunday………srrrry.It's all cause I'm coming back on saturday.REVIEW!please

Crismon Eyes 


	18. It's not the end

SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE! The weekend is the only time when I can write a new chapter.Oh and I have a very important message to all teatchers: Fuck you and your homework! Hehe lol.

18.It's not over:

In the hospital room:

Carrie was reding the letter for Blake over and over again, but she still couldn't believe it.

It was just impossible.

She gathered all her things, her clothes and her blade.

"Are you sure that you don't want to wait for your friends? They could bring you with them."The doctor offered.

"No.I don't want to wait, I still have a few things to do…and there personal."Carrie answered.

"Oh. Ok, well then you know what you can and what you can't do….so good luck and don't train so hard like the old days."

"I know, I know….thanks doc. For everything"She shook his hand and started headinf towards the exit.

She was walking back to the hotel where she and The Flames were staying.

Is it true?Did Blake seen everything?He wrote that if I want a proof then I have to go to the hotel……If it's true then…it's over…my life is over.

Back in the hospital:

"What do you mean that she's not here!"Tyson almost yelled.

"Take it easy.I asked her if she want's to wait for you but she said that she has some kind of business to do and then she walked off."

"And you let her?"Hilary asked.

"Yes.She is healthy in a physical meaning of this word….but psyhically I noticed that something was wrong with her."The doc. Answered.

"Did she mention where is she heading?"Ray asked.

"Um. No"

Kai listned to the whole conversation. He closed his eyes and walked silently to the shadows leaving the rest of the Bladebreakers with the doc.

After a while Ray noticed that someone was missing.

"Hey, anyone seen Kai?"

"Aww, man he dissapeard again.where could that sourpuss go?"Tyson moaned.

"Maybe we should go and look for him."Max offered.

"No.Let's leave him.He needs to be alone now."Ray said.

"Yeah.I agree with Ray."Hilary spoke.

With Kai:

Where could she go?Blake said something about helping me get her back, but what did he mean by that?I don't know why but I think that can trust the guy…I know it's weird but something tells me it's right.

With Carrie ib the hotelroom:

Carrie was in the room but it was……empty.On the huge bed was aq cassete player with a note near it.

She came closer and read it.

Butterfly, if you came here then you wanted to have a proof, listen to the cassete.Were all in the US right now so…you know where to find me if you need anything.

_Goodbye my Butterfly._

_Love B._

She smilled a little and turned her attention to the device.Carrie put the earphones on and pressed the play button.She could hear a conversation recorded on the tape…

"_So, youre telling me that youre not with Hiwatari?"_

"_No, of course not.The truth is that he never even looked at me.He said that he already has a girlfriend or something, but I had to try anyway he was so hot….but not as hot as you sexy…"_

"_Then why did you kiss him?"_

"_I had to taste those soft russian lips, when I did he pushed me away and I fell! But I know that he's gonna come to me beggin to be mine…but in the meantime I could spent some time with you, hm?"_

"_No, thanks I don't date whores"_

That was the end of the tape.

Carrie's eyes went wide.

_So it is true…_A single tear fell down her cheek.She curled into a ball, hugged her knees and stared crying harder and harder.

Back with Kai:

Ugh!Where is she.I checked the beach, the park and nothing.

Suddenly his cell rang.

"Hello."Kai sapped.

"If youre looking for her then I suggest you to go to the hotel where we were staying."

"It's you"

"Yeah.You better hurry up or you might loose her."

"What?"

"Don't ask stupid questions just go."The phone went dead.

Kai put his cell back nito his pocket and headed to the hotel.

With Carrie:

She was still crying but not so hard like earlyier.

_What have I done?What on earth have I done?_

Carrie didn't hear the door opening., she was still in the same position.The whole world didn't exist, there was only her and her pain.

Kai stepped into the room and saw Carrie lying on the bed hugging her knees.He could tell that she was crying.

He went over to the bed, but she didn't even llook up, so the duo-colored teen sat on the edge of the bed and toutched her cheek gently with his right hand.

This movement caught her attention.She looked at the hand and then at _him._

Carrie was shocked.

_What is he doing here?Why is he here?And most of all why is he toutching me?_

So many questions ran through her head.Finaly she spoke, but didn't even dear to look him in the eye.

"What are you doing here?"it was a very quiet whisper, he could bearly hear it.

"I had to see you and I was worried that you left…"He answered while still toutching her face.

She backed away from him, her head bent down.

Kai looked hurt, that she backed away and didn't even look at him.

"Why won't you look at me?"He asked gently.

"…I…I can't…"Carrie was close to tears again.

"Why?"

She only lowered her head so her aqua blue locsk were covering her eyes.

He couldn't take the silence so he leaned closer and lifted her head with his hand.Her eyes were watery, when she noticed what has he done she tried to look away.

"Look at me…"

Nothing.

"I said look at me…"

Still nothing.

Kai gritten his teeth.

"Look at me damnit!Why can't you even look at me!Tell me….one ssmall word from you and you'll never see me again."He hissed in her face.

Tears were falling down from her eyes, and she looked him in the eyes.

He could see hurt,pain and ……_love._

Was it possible?There was only one way to find out.

Kai wanted to kiss her so he leaned closer but she backed away again.He looked at her confused.

"I can't do this."she chocked.

"Why?"

"Because …I…don't deserve it"

"Whay are you talking about?"

Carrie looked at him with her beautifull green eyes and said."It's my fault…it's all my fault.You were innocent.Blake wrote everything in the letter and …and the tape…"

Now Kai realized what Blake ment by helping him and Carrie so they could be together again.

"It's ok.Just forget about it, it doesn't matter anymore…"

"It does matter Kai…-"She was cut off when he cruhsed his lips against hers.It was a soft and romantic kiss.

Oh God how they both wanted this to happen.

He pulled away and spoke."Just like you said before, it's all in the past so it doesn't matter.The only thing that matters now is you and me."Now he was holding her face in both of his hands.

Carrie opened her eyes slowly and looked into his deep maroon eyes which were full of love.

"Please come back…"He whispered, his hot breath tickling her lips.

She answered by kissing him with hunger and passion.Her hands traveled into his dark slate hair.his arms circled around her waist puling her close tohim as much as it was possible.

They pulled away from eachother slowly with their eyes stil closed.

Carrie rested her head under his chin and locked her hands behind his neck.Kai was till holding her close with his hands on her waist, breathing her scent.

"It was Blake, wasn't it?"

"Hm?"

"He told you where I am"

"Oh, yeah.I guess I owe him one."He sighed.

"Kai?"

"Yeah?"

"What's gonna happen now?I mean the tournament is over and everything…"She looked at the russian.

"Well we can do two thing.First:we can go to the dojo and announce that were back together or we can just leave without a word and go back to Russia."

"I don't want to go no where now.I want to stay like this.If it's ok with you I'd prefer to leave, I don't feel like talking to the others.They'll know in their own time.."

Kai smiled."Youre reading my mind"and he kissed her on the forehead.

Time was going fast while they were only sitting in eachother arms enjoying their company.

Yay! The next chapter!Oh one more thing:If you really want to see Carrie's and Kai's pitures then….CLICK ON MY PROFILE! READ AND REVIEW PEOPLE!

Oh and good luck….at school.(starts cursing under breath)

Crismon Eyes


	19. A broke heart

Hey there guys! I know, I know it's very long since I updated but it isn't my fault, really! Damn this computer (curses under breath).Imagine a week without the internet!But I'm back and I have a new chapter .

19.A broken heart:

With Carrie and Kai:

They were sitting in their chairs waiting for the plane to start.

"Kai?"

"Yeah."

"Are we doing a good thing, I mean we're leaving without a word..."He looked into her deep green eyes and said.

"Sure.The tournament is over and we won it, as I said earlier when it'll be over we are leaving and you agreed with me."

"Sigh. I guess you're right, I'm just a little nervous that's all...I can't believe that we're going home..."Carrie looked into the window as the plane started to move.

Kai smiled a little and squeezed her small hand with his, she looked at him and returned the smile.

With the rest of our team:

It was raining hard and everyone was in the dojo wondering where Kai and Carrie could be.

"I woder where are they…."Max sighed.

"You know Kai….he'll be fine, after all he's a tough guy…."Ray said.

"Yeah and Carrie is tough too…and I bet that shes with Blake right now…."Hilary spoke.

"I hope you guys are right about this……Ray, Max when are you leaving?"Tyson asked.

Max and Ray exchanged looks and Ray said"Tomorrow"

Tyson notted. "So this is the end of us ….the end of the Bladebreakers…"

"Hey, don't worry buddy we'll see eachother when we'll do a reunion or something like that…"Max assured him.

Everyone smilled at the thought.

"C'mon we better go to sleep we all are tired"Hilary said softly.

Everyone notted and they started heading to their rooms.

Russia:

"Do you like our new apartment?"

"Yes.It's very nice and I bet that it also hasa very nice price"

"Who cares the only thing that matters is that we're togrther at last………"

He pulled her close t his body and pressed his forehead against hers.

"What are you thinking about now?"Carrie asked.

"I think that there is one more place tht we haven't seen…."

"And that is?"

"Bedroom"

She smirked when he lifted her bridal stylem and started heading towards the bedroom.Kai gently put her on the bed and got on top of her and then,………….

'RRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGG!'

"What the hell?"

Kai looked at the phone and growled.

"Valkov."

"What."

"Why hello Kai…..are you both in Russia yet?"

"Yes"

"Then give me Carrie I have to talk to her"

"Why?"

"I….ugh! I can't tell now please hamd her the cell'

"………….fine."

Carrie frowned when Kai gave her the phone saying that Tala wanted to talk to her.

"Hi Tala what's up?"

"Hey Carrie….I …I want to ask you something"

"Go ahead"

"Well it's about Sara…."

"Yes….."

"I…I…want her back but I don't know what to do could you help me?"

"Yeah sure, oh and I also have some news for you let's meet somewhere so we could talk ok?"

"Really! Alright that would be great I um let's meet in the park ."

"Um ok just give me 30 minutes."

"Sure bye!"

"Bye"

Kai sat on the bed next to Carrie and asked. "Care to tell your boyfriend what was that all about?"

"What jelaous?"she grinned.

"No…….I just want to know why he wanted to talk with you."

Carrie sighed and toutched his face with her left hand.

"Tala want's Sara back and he asked me for help"

Kai shiverd from the gentle and soft toutch she was giving him.

"But she isn't in Russia right?"

'Before she left with the guys she said that she will come here to visit someone and now I think I know who she had on mind…."

"So I take that the problem is already over…."he murmured.

Carrie buried her face into his chest and closed her eyes.

"Yes."

Kai grinned.

"Good now….where were we before we got interupted……..oh now I remember"

Before she could even notice he was on top nuzzeling her neck sending shivers down her spine and undoing her clothes.

Somewhere in the U.S.:

"Hey Matt how long has he been drinking like that?"

"Since he left her there….man Ter he lokks worse and worse,what are we gonna do?"

A girl with whie hair and sky blue eyes entered the room.

"There is only one thing we can do guys and you both know what I'm talking about"

Matt and Ter notted.Sara went over to Blake who was drinking the third bottle of whisky.

"Blake give me the botle."

"No."

"Give it to me and get a grip…"

"Get a grip?Get a grip! What the hell are you talking about huh! Listen now I had a second chance to be with her to make her happy and what did I do to make it happen? NOTHING! I let her go again! I've let go the woman I love.That's right I never said that out loud but now I do I LOVE HER MORE THAN MY FUCKIN' LIFE OR ANYTHING ELSE!"Tears started to gather in his pale green eyes and his black bangs fell covering his eyes.

All three of them stood there with their mouths open.He finally admited it, he admited his love towards Carrie.

"How can I get a grip……when I have a broken heart…"

"Blake man, take it easy Sara has a plan…"Ter started.

"Yeah but first you must stop drinking k'?"

Blake notted and stood up from the floor, put down the bottle and said.

"What's the plan?"

Dun! Dun! Dun! I'll end it here.I really didn't have much ideas for this chapter so sorry if it stinks.I'm depressed so to lighten me up READ AND REVIEW!

Crismon Eyes


	20. Hot shopping

So you guys liked the last chapter?Hope so cause I'm starting to think of writing a new one! But I don't know what u think….:

POLL:

Should I start writing a new fanfic:

A.No way!

B.I don't care less.

C.Yeah!

U know the disclamer soooo………….on with the fic!

20.Hot shopping:

2 weeks later in Russia:

A black Mustang GT stopped in front of a shop.Carrie stepped out of it.

"Should I come with you?"Kai asked.

"No, you don't have to……you will survie about a while without me hm?"

"Well…..I'm not sure…a kiss would help me survive this…."He simrked a little.

Carrie chuckled and went over to him and gave a small kiss, when she was about to pull away he warped his arms around her waist and depened the kiss.They slowly pulled away from eachother, she still had her eyes closed, he was smilling.

When Carrie finaly opened her eyes she looked up and almost drowned in those soft crismon eyes.

"I'm not going to stay there forever…..so you can let me go now."

He lifted an eyebrow and ansered "How can I be sure that you won't run away from me?"She looked at him as if he was crazy.

"Are you crazy?Now let me go or you are going to have a long chat with the couch in the living room."

Kai groaned and let her go."Damn that couch…"

Carrie giggled and FINALLY went over to the shop.Her slate haired boyfriend watched her every move till' she dissapeard in the huge doors.Kai went back into the car since it wasn't too warm outside.

Somewhere else in Russia:

"So Blake what are you gonna do?"Matt asked.

"I'm gonna see if she's really happy…."

"And if she's not?"Ter pressed.

"Then I'm going to do everything to make her happy."

"Hey, where's Sara?"

"Oh, I think that she is with her lover boy…."Ter grinned wildly.

Blake and Matt looked at him confused.

"What u didn't know? She recived a phone call a few days ago and I guess that she nade up with him"

"Who took the first step?"Matt asked.

"Carrie."

"What?"Blake's eyes went wide.

"Yeah. She was the one who called Sara and said something about meeting her at her place or something like that.i didn't listen too well cause when she found out that I was listening she threw me out of her room"He rubbed the back of his head.

Matt and Blake sweatdropped.

The blonde looked at Blake."Hey man. What if she really is happy with this Kai guy?"

Blake dropped his gaze on to the floor."If she is then somehow I'm gonna have to forget but the only question is…….. how?"

With Carrie in the shop:

The aqua haired girl was searching for some clothes and then……………..

"CARRIE!"

She looked up to find Sara running towards her.

"Sara! What are you doing here?"she hugged her friend.

"Oh I thought that I should buy some new things for me and …Wolfie."

Carrie raised her eyebrows"Wolfie? You mean Tala?"

"Yeah that's just the nickname I made for him last night…"Sara grinned.

"Ohhhhhhhhhh last night, right."

"Ok ok the real reason why I'm here is that I want to buy myself a new hot bra and …………I wan't to drive him nuts"she giggled.

"You are evil."

"Am not and besides you could do the same thing to Kai."

Carrie looked at her confused and asked "What? But why?"

"For fun duh. Isn't it obvious? You really should try, the expression of Tala's face is pricless!"

"Now c'mon we'll buy the hottest bra's in the whole shop."With that Sara started dragging Carrie towards the right place.

After an hour of searching Sara bought herself a blue one and Carrie bought a black one.

"Tommorow you've gotta phone me and tell me how did he take it"said an excited Sara.

"Ok……you too got it?"

Sara notted and wen't to find Tala's car which was a blue Honda S2000.

Carrie spotted Kai's car very quickly cause he was sitting no the hood looking into the space, arms crossed, his eyes no longer soft and warm but hard and cold.

"Aren't you cold?"This snapped him out of his thoughs.He stood up and walked over to her and brought her close to his body.

"What took you soo long?"His voice strong and smooth.

"I bumped into Sara nad we talked for a while…..sorry if you were worried."She shyly looked up to meet his eyes which were warm again.

He smilled and brushed his lips against hers.

"It's ok.C'mon let's get inside or you're going to catch a cold"

Carrie smilled also and they both hopped into the car.

After a few minutes the Mustang pulled in front of their home.(it sounds nice)

"What did you buy?"Kai tried to take a look at the bags but Carrie slapped his hand.

"No picking, these are my private things."

Kai lifted an eyebrow and asked "Private things?What do you mean by private things?"

Carrie closed the door behind them and answered "You'll find out in your own time…"she grinned.

Hm, this actually might be fun………I'll just tease him for a while ……or maybe longer… 

Kai just shrugged but inside it was eating him alive.He went to the kitchen and asked her if she was hungry.

"Carrie, you hungry?"

No answer.

"Carrie?"

Still nothing.

He went out of the kitchen and looked everywhere but found nothing, finally he went to their bedroom.On the bed there were the shopping bags and the door of the bathroom was slightly open.

Kai slowly started heading towards it what he saw almost gave him a heart attack.

There she was.The woman of his dreams wering the sexiest bra he had ever seen.She was slowly brushing her long aqua hair.When she dropped her hair brush she kneeled down to reach it.

His eyes went wide and he could feel himself going harder and harder with every moment.

Carrie stood up and looked into the mirror in front of her.She smirked.

"Perfect."She put her white tank on and the rest of her outfit,then walked out of the bathroom.

When she was passing the door she bumped into Kai who was standing with his mouth hanging open.Carrie put her hand under his mouth and closed it.

"What's the matter with you Kai? Saw something interesting?"She smirked and walked past him headind into the kitchen.

He didn't say anything at all, blinking a few times he snapped back into reality.

Kai wen't over to the kitchen and found Carrie doing some hot chockolate.

"Oh, Kai you want some?"

_You bet I do._ "Yeah."He sat down.

She brought him the chockolate and sat down herself on the other side of the table.He glanced at her remembering what he saw just a while ago.His temperature went up.

Carrie looked up from her cut and she knew what he was thinking about, she saw his reflection in the mirror.

"Kai, your face is all red, do you have a fever?"She leaned forward through the table and put her left hand on his forehead.This movement made his face go even redder than earlier.

"No….it's just……just….-"

"Just what?"

"It's hot in here, yeah that's right"

Carrie gave him a yeah-right look.

A while of silence…..

"Carrie?"

"Hm?"

"Would you tell me what was in those bags?"

A spark appeard in her eyes.She stood up went over to him and sat on his lap.She ran her index finger down his chest and leaned forward.

"Come and see for your self…"she almost purred, her teeth gently brushing aginst his ear.

Oh yeah, this gilr was turning him on and she excatly knew how to push his buttons.

They both stood up, eyes locked on eachother.

Carrie gently grabbed him by the collar of his purple shirt and lead him to the living room.She sat on the couch brinning him down with her.

Fire was burning in his eyes, she could see, so Carrie moved closer.Her chest slightly brushed against his making him grow,l deep in his throat.

Slowly she started lifting her top, showing him what he wanted to see for soo long.Carrie finally dropped her top on to the ground.

This is too much… 

Kai leaned forward and kissed her with growing passion.Then he started to kiss her neck genly ssucking her spot which he found years ago, it made her moan quietly.His kisses traveled lower until he reached her chest.Undoing her bra he gently bit her right nipple making her gasp.

They helped eachother with their clothes and started a firey make out session on the couch, with Kai on top as usuall.

He slowly licked his way to her wet entrance.Carrie's moans became louder and louder with every second, his actions were driving her mad.She arched her back.

Kai lifted his head and looked at her face.He smirked when he saw how much pleasure did he give to her it pleased him.Carrie opened her green eyes and leaned forward, she took his face in her hands and kissed him on the lips.

Kai ran his hands up and down in a steady motion on her sides.His eyes went wide when he felt as she pressed her hips against his member.Warping one leg around his waist she gave him the entrance.He responded for her invitation and entered her.Kai's movements were slow on the beginnning but they became faster and harder until they both reached their climax.

Covered with a soft dark blanket they were laying on the couch.Carrie was on Kai's chest playing with his right hand beacause the other was warped around her back massaging it gently.

"'You should go shopping more often."

Carrie chuckled and looked up and kissed him on the nose.She was about to say somehing but someone knoced on the door.

Kai had a scowl on his face.

"Who the fuck!"He yelled in frustraction as he got up, put his black boxers on and went to kill….I mean to open the door.

His eyes went wide when he saw…..

I'm sooooooo evil yeah yeah….Please just read and REVIEW my stupid story.

Oh and one more thing:

The ages of all characters in the fic:

Carrie:18,5(19 very soooooooon)

Kai:19

Ray:18

Max:18

Tyson:18(hard to believe I know)

Hilary:17

Kenny:17

Tala:19

Sara:18,5

Crismon Eyes


	21. Daddy?

It's been quit long since I last updated, but...this computer is driving me nuts! Stupid machine……$&&(! Hehe…….besides I'm sooooo pissed off! Gah on with the story!

21.Daddy?

"Well, well look what we have here." A tall man dressed in dark clothes spoke.

Kai's eyes were wide with horror he stood there frozen.

"Boris…."he whispered.

The ass I mean Boris snickered. "I see that you remember your old friend from the past…."

The slate haired teen growled lowly. "Unfortunately….What do you want you freak."

"I would watch your language if I were you young man.What do I want you ask…."He grinned and snapped his fingers.

Then out of nowhere about twenty men rushed towards Kai and grabbed him.He tried to fight but it was no use.One of the kicked him in the ribs the next punched him in the jaw and the other one twisted his arm so he winced in pain.

"Pathetic….you've become so weak…..like a child. What a shame that you're not the Kai Hiwatari I once knew and trained to be just a perfect blader…."

"Go to hell"

"You have a sharp tongue as always. Now I'll answer your earlier question.I came here to get the last thing what I need to complete my plan."

Kai was still being held by all those men trying to get out of their grip but it was no use.

"I'm not going to go anywhere you psycho.You can't force me to do anything."He spat.

Boris laughed darkly.

"Who said that it was you who I need……"

"_No…"_Kai thought.

"I see that you understand what I mean. Now tell me boy where's that bitch."

"You're wasting your time, she's not here"

"Oh really, I will find out for myself if you don't mind"

He called one of his men and ordered to search the whloe place.

Kai stood there watching as they searched the whole place…after a while they reached the living room.He could hear a scream and a gun shot.Fear filled his heart.

"Hey boss, we got her!"

"Good, bring her here"

Two guys carried her.She was unconsionous and her arm was bleeding preety badly.

"What have you done to her!"Kai screamed.

One of the two turned to Boris and said. "She almost twisted my neck…but she's not dead just shot.."

Boris scowled. "I told you not to harm her!"Then he pulled out a gut and shot the guy.

"Get him out of my sight"He spat.

A few of his men carried the body out.

Kai's eyes were still focused on the aqua haired girl.

Boris stepped to her and checked if she was still alive………

"No need to worry Kai.She's still alive…….for now. Take her to the car and do something about her bleeding head"He ordered.

So the guy carried her to the viehicle. Boris turned his attention to the slate teen who was still desperatly trying to get out of the grip which was holding him.

"Just to let you know Kai, I'm not only doing this to complete my plan but also to see you suffer.Why you may ask.Well you've ruined all my earlier plans so now you will pay for it."

Kai was sending his best death glares and there was fire burning in his eyes.If they only let him, he would kill….kill them all.

Boris stuck his hand into his pocket and took out a needle.Then he stuck it into Kai's left arm.

"Sweet dreams…."

The last thing which Kai saw before he collapsed was Boris with a sick smirk on his face.

Darknes…… 

6 weeks later:

Kai was sitting in his chair with a blank expressin on his face.The whole situattion was playing in his head again and again.Tala and Sara knew what happened but the both knew what Kai needed now….to be alone.He didn't answer phonecalls didn't go out nothing.

One day the doorbell rang.

He thought that it could be Tala or Sara but when he opened the door he didn't found anybody. In front of his feet was lying a big envelope.

Kai picked it up and closed the door.He sat back in his chair and took a closer look at it.

The envelope was black and there was nothing written on her, it was quite thick and heavy.When he opened it a video tape fell out and a small note.

He took the piece of tpaper in his hand and read it.

_Enjoy the movie._

Weird.

Kai glanced at the tape and set everything to watch it.

The movie started and Boris appeard on the screen.

Kai almost chocked himself because he was drinking coffee.

"Hello Kai. Happy to see me? I'm sure you are.How are you doing, hm? After all you've been separated from your wench for such a long time…."He laighed like a mad man. No duh….

Kai gritten his teeth and growled.

"No offence my friend, I just wanted to give you a favour and let you see your precious girl once more"

Bosis took one step back and pointed to the small cage that was beside him.

There lying in a once white dress was Carrie all covered in cut and bruises.She looked like mess.

"I have to tell you Kai that she still is a touth one.You see everytime and everynight when I tried or one of my men to have fun with her she didn't let us even touth her.She's a strong bitch, but she won't be that strong forever….."

Kai couldn't believe his own ears this , this was just impossible.

"Now I'm waiting for one very important piece of paper, her life now depends on it….and I may add that this can interest you"

Boris turned to the cage and kicked it.

"Get up wench and say 'hi' to your lover boy"

Carrie slowly lifted herself up wincing in pain and trying to stand still.

She dropped to her knees supporting herself with her arms.

Kai's eyes were getting watery when he saw the pain….her pain.

Carrie didn't look up she just spoke.

"Kai get over it, I'm not coming back and we both know that.Be happy, just like when we were little, find someone and….take care of yourself."Then she collapsed on to the cold and hard floor.

"_No…"_he whispered.

"Aww, how sweet. I think I'm gonna puke…"Boris snored.

There was heard a door lock and somebody walked in.It was some scientist and he had a piece of paper with him.

"Ahh, at last. What does it say?"

"I'm afraid Master Boris that I don't have good news for you….."

"Is it there! Is it alive! Tell me damnit!"

"No…we found out too late…"

Kai was confused watching this, he didn't know what they were talking about.

"Hm. Too bad we had our chance and we've wasted it…..out of my sight, now!"

The scienctist exited the room.

"Well Kai I think I owe you an explenation"He paused it for a minute.

"I'm afraid that you're not gonna be a daddy after all…."

"What is he talking about, unless………" 

"You're starting to get it don't you? Well I found out too late, hm I guess that the whipes weren't a good idea after all.Tough luck.Is the brat is dead then so is the bitch."

He took a gun out and held it in front of the cage.

"Say goodbye Kai."

"NOOOOOOO!" 

He pulled the trigger.

Her body lying there limp on the floor in a pool of blood which was becoming bigger and bigger.

Then the tape went dead.

JUST TO LET YOU KNOW, THIS ISN'T THE END OF THE STORY!

I'm gunna update if you'll review, simple isn't it.Now go on and press the 'Go' button and tell me what do ya think.

Crismon Eyes


	22. A ghost?

Yeah, yeah I know that I'm evil.It's just me...here is the chappie you all waited for!

22.A ghost?

It's been five years since Kai watched the tape.He was very depressed because of what he saw.No mater how hard he was looking for Carrie or Boris he just couldn't find them.They weren't in Russia, Japan,or anywhere else.

Tala and Sara had now a cute little daughter named Tin.She had red hair with two snow white streaks, icy blue eyes and now she was 4 years old.

As for the Bladebreakers.Tyson was with Hilary, Max with Mariam and Ray was engaged with Mariah.

Now everyone of them arrived to Japan for a reunion.

At the dojo:

"It's great to see all of you here!"Tyson said.

"I'm happy too, buddy!"Max gave Tyson a bear hug.

The rest smiled at the sight.

Mariah, Hilary and Sara were chating about girls stuff.

Tala, Ray were watching Max and Tyson arguing about who's blade is better.

Kai was just sitting on the sofa watching them all.Suddenly he felt a weight on his lap.

He looked down and saw two blue orbs smiling at him.

"Hey uncle Kai! What are you doing?" It was Tin.She had mostly her fathers looks but in the insied she was more like her mother.

"Hey kid."Kai answerewd trying to smile but failed.It didn't make it easier on him to watch as his best friend had a wife and a child, while he himself was still sad.

"Can we play somethin'?"She asked with hope in her eyes.

Kai was just about to answer when Tala came and spoke.

"Tin, leave uncle Kai alone he's tired."He said as he lifted the child and held it in his arms.

Kai watched the scene as Tala was hugging his daughter, everybody was happy…….almost.

He couldn't take it anymore so he stood up and headet towards the door.

"Hey, Kai! Where are you going man?"Ray asked.

"To catch some fresh air."Kai silently closed the door behind him.

"What's wrong with him?"Mariah asked.

Sara looked at her with sad eyes and said."Kai was in love and Boris kidnaped Carrie…..he….he never saw her again.It's been 5 years since the whole thing happened."She was holding back her tears.

Tala came from behind her and hugged her.

"Yeeah but that's not all.Kai is hiding something from us….something bad."

They were speechless noone knew what happened till now.At the airport when Tyson asked about where Carrie is Kai just walked away not saying even one word.

The next day at the local park:

"Sara you had a great idea to come here."Hilary said.

Everyone agreed.

When, they settled everything on the grass Tin spotted something.

"Daddy! Daddy! Look some kids are beybladeing there can I go and play? Pleeeeeaseeee…"

Tala glanced at Sara and she notted.

"Fine but lookout and be carefull ok?"

Tin hugged her parents and ran to the place where the beydishes were.

"Kids."Tala said.

Soon Mariah was on Ray's lap, Hilary was next to Tyson and Tala was resting his head on Sara's lap.Kai was sinply sitting crossleged drinknig coffee.

"DAD!"

Tala got up and saw Tin running towards them.

"What happened?"

"Dad, You should have seen that. A bunch of kids attacked my blade in one dish and I thought that they're gonna destroy it and guess what happened!"

"I don't know. Tell us."

"A boy lauched his blade and smashed all of their blades! It wasn't even dificult for him! His blade was blue and and…he saved me and my blade!"

"Really? Well then I'm gonna have to thank him for that.Where is he huh?"

"Last time I saw him he was near the fountain, right there"Tin pointed to the place where she saw the boy.

In fact he was still there looking at his own reflection.

"Well go on and invite him maybe he's hungry or thirsty."Sara said.

"Ok!"Tin said cheerfully and ran to the boy.

"Don't I know him from somewhere?"Ray asked.

"Never seen him before."Tyson answered.

"We'll find out now here he comes."Hilary pointed.

"Dad, mom this is the boy who saved my blade."Tin introduced.

Tala smiled."What's your name?"

The boy slowly lifted his head and spoke."Kyle, Kyle Kuzestov sir."

Tala almost gasped.

Kyle had two toned hair, ver dark blue in the back and slate in the front.His eyes were crismon colour but he had no triangles on his face.He was wearing a black t-shirt and dark blue jeans.

"Whoa! Kai,Looks like you have a clone!"Tyson laughed.

Kyle crossed his arms and asked "What's with the moron?"

"Hey!"Tyson protested.

"Not only that he looks like Kai but he also talks like him."Max said.

The rest only stared at the boy.

"Would you like something to drink?"Sara asked politely.

"No thanks.I'll probably go now beacause my mom will be worried."Kyle answered closing his eyes.

"Um, Kyle can I ask you something?"Tin started.

He opened one eye. "Yeah."

"Where did those things from your face go?"

Eryboby looked confused.

Kyle sighed and spoke."They appear when I'm angry or something, at least that's what mom says"

"What are you talking about?"Ray asked.

"You'll see."Kyle said.

Tyson opened his mouth to say something but a voice cut him off.

"Kyle!"

Everyone's heads turned to see a beautifull youn woman with extremly long curly aqua hair and piercing green eyes.

They gasped.

"Kyle, it's getting late c'mon we gotta go the car is waiting."She called out to Kyle.

"That's my mother.I gotta go, see ya Tin!"He waved bye and ran straight to his mothers arms smiling brightly.

The woman turned around with the child in her arms and startred walking towards a black limo.

The Bladebreakers and Tala with his wife stood up.They were about to do something, but in the same time a man stepped out of the car, kissed the woman on the cheek and she handed him the boy.

They got in and drove away leaving only dust behind them.

"Was it her?"Sara whispered.

They turned to Kai who was looking like he had seen aghost.

"It was really her….."he chocked out."She's alive and so is he……"

YYYYYYEEEEEEEAAAAAHHH! The next chapter.Hope you enjoyed it now READ and REVIEW! Thakx

Crismon Eyes


	23. Two phoenixes

Yo! I know that everything in this story is confusing but I had to do it or I would write this till the end of the world! LolThis chapter should answer all of your questions so just read and find out what will happen.

23.The phoenixes

The dojo:

The next morning Max left back to the US with Mariam to help his mom at some kind of project.the rest was sitting in one room, surrounded in silence.

"Could it be her….I mean I saw what Boris did and ….how could she survive that?"Kai asked with a blank expression on his face.

Tala looked at him and spoke "It all seems that she's alive.After all did you hear what the boy said, he said that his name is Kyle _Kuzestov_, and that was Carrie's last name., but there is one thing that's bothering me….if he is her son then….who's the father?"

Everyone looked at Kai.

He closed his eyes and sighed quietly."Me."

Their mouths fell open.

"What do you mean?"Sara asked softly.

"I found out from Boris. A guy entered the room and handed him apiece of paper and he said that it look's like I'm not gonna be a fater after all…then he pulled the trigger."

Mariah covered her mouth and Hilary squeezed Tyson's hand while Sara and Tala were holding back their tears.

"And you've been hiding it from us for so long…."Tala found his voice to speak.

"The more important thing is who was with Carrie and Kyle."Sara said.

They notted.

"Does Tin know something more about Kyle and his family?"Ray asked.

"We'll find out."Sara called Tin from the back yard.

She ran inside smiling as always.

"Tin I've got a question."Tala started.

"Yeh?"

"Do you know something more about your new friend?"

"Kyle?Well not much but I could ask him, he said that we could beyblade together if you only let me…."

"Sure,just tell when and where."

"Great! Um, I dodn't know where we could meet…could he come here?Please……?"

Tala glanced at Tyson who only notted.

"Ok."

"Fine.I'll go and phone him right now."And she ran towards the phone.

A few minutes later:

Tin ran back in to the room and said.

"His dad answered the phone and he said that the driver will drop him in 15 minutes."

Kai raised his slate eyebrow.

"Dad?"Sara asked.

"Yup."

Everyone exchanged looks.

15 minutes later:

A limo stopped at the gates of the dojo. Kyle stepped out of it and started walking towards the dojo with his hands in his pockets.

Tin walked out to greet him.

"Hey Kyle, you came!"

"Yeah."

"Come on inside.We'll play a game or something."

He shrugged. "Fine."

They walked inside, Kyle said 'hello' to everyone tnot really paying attention to who he was talking.

He and Tin were sitting on the couch with the rest of the 'adults' drinking juice and eating some cookies and other things.

"Your dad answed the phone right?"Tin asked.

Kyle chocked on his juice, lowered his head so his hair was covering his crismon eyes.

"I don't have a 'dad'."He said quietly, but everybody heard him.

'Whay are you talking about?everybody has a dad."

"Well apparently I'm not evrybody cause I don't have one.Mine's dead."

Kyle was fighting not to relase his tears.

Sara saw that and walked over to him."Kyle.You can cry it's no shame."She put a hand on fis shoulder.

"You're talking like my mother….she nevr told me anything about my dad or anything at all…It's not important."he whiped quickly the tear that was about to fall down his cheek.

"Tin let's go and see if you learnd those moves which I showed you."

"Ok."

She and Kyle walked out to the garden.

"Whoa.That was harsh."Tyson muttered.

Kai lowered his head.

His own son thought that he was dead.

A few hours later:

Kyle won every battle with Tin.

He learnd her a few tricks and she learnd him a few.The othres were watchng the children from the window.

A sound of a car pulling snapped them out of their thougths.

A very elegant young woman stepped out of her white Countach.

She was wearing a simple blue skirt long to her knees and a dark buttoned shirt.Her long curly hair was playing with the small wind and her green eyes catching the sunlight.

When she reached the door she knocked and waited.

Sara opened the door and she almost fainted when she saw the woman.

"Hello, um is this the Granger's dojo? I'm here to see how my little devil is doing."She smiled sweetly.

"Uh, of in please."

Sara leaded the woman to the guest room where everybody was sitting.

When they entered the room Tyson dropped his glass with water,Ray and Mariah had eyes wide as saucers,Hilary couldn'd move,Tala couldn't breathe and Kai…..he didn't know what to do with himself.

His heart was jumping with joy and relief but he was also scared and ….surprised.

"Hello everybody.My name is Catherine Kuzestov, but anyway call me Carrie.I hope that you didn't have muchproblem with Kyle…."

"Carrie…..don't you remember us….?"Tala slowly asked.

She looked around the room.One person caught her eye.

_Oh, my he look's just like Kyle…could it pe possible? _She thought.

"Um….I..I..no not really..."

Kai's heart skipped a beat when he heard that.

How could she not remmember them, how could she not remember him….

_God, I hope that they're not suspecting anything…_she thought.

"Where's my son?"

"He's in the garden probbably teaching Tin some beyblade tricks."Sara answered.

"Good, can you show me the way?"

Sara notted and brought Carrie to the garden.

There she saw Kyle who won another battle.

"Aww, that's not fair! You're too good!"Tin whinned.

Carrie smiled to herself."Like father like son…"she murmured.

Everyone heard since they were behind her.

But Carrie didn't notice and approached Kyle.

"Hey big guy."

Kyle turned around.

"Mom!"He tackled his mother to the ground.

"What are you doing here?"

"What?I'm your mother, I'm supposed to look after you."

He smirked.

Carrie pulled something from her pocket and handed it to Kyle.

"Here.I know that your birthday is in a few weeks but I think that you deserve it now."

Kyle looked at his hands.Ther was lying a light blue blade with a bitbeast in it.A phoenix.

"It's your blade!"

Carrie smiled."No it's your's now.Take care of her, she saved mine life and your's to."

"Her name is Dranzen…"

At this moment Kai's Dranzer got out of it's blade and so did Dranzen.

The two huge phoenixes flew high into the air and came back.They sat on the ground surroundung Kyle.

Dranzer glanced at the boy and then at his master,then again at Kyle,he snuggled his beak into the boy's shirt.

Dranzen did the same.Then she flew behind Kai and gently started pushing him towards Kyle.

Dranzer did the same to Carrie.She was now face to face with Kai and Kyle was between them.

"Mom, what's happening?"

"I….don't…know…"

Carrie was lost in those deep crismon pools.

Kai couldn't take it anymore he leaned closer and capture Carrie's lips in asoft kiss.She didn't fight back.Kyle just watched the whole scene with interest.

The two phoenixes let out a cry of happieness standidng next to eachother.

Carrie and Kai broke the kiss.She slowly opened her eyes.

"Carrie? Do you remember me?"

The aquahaired woman still had her hands on Kai's shoulders.

Kyle spoke."Mom?"

"Kai….-"

Her cell started ringing, she snapped out of her trance and let go of Kai.

Dranzer and Danzen glanced at their owners worriedly and returned to their blades.

"Hello?"

"Yes.We're coming home…no nothing's wrong.Yeah, me too. Bye."

"Mom what happened?"

Carrie toutched her lips and quickly said."Nothing.C'mon we're going."

She grabbed Kyles hand and walked out of the garden.

Kai looked hurt, very hurt but there was something more that he knew.

_She remembers…she kissed me back…_He smilled in the inside.

OH, GOD.I'm soooooooooo tired.It's quite late her so I think that I'll just end it here.Till the next chappie!

Do me a favour and REVIEW.

Crismon Eyes


	24. The ball

Wow! I didn't know that you people really like this...um...story...-.-" Everybody knows the fug disclamer so here comes the 24 chapter!

24.The ball:

The next day the ex-Bladebreakers were relaxing at the dojo in the garden.Suddenly the phone rang.

"I'll get it!"Marah said as she ran inside.

Tyson and Hilary were having an argument……(sigh),Ray was setting the table for the barbecue,Tala was sleeping on the blanket with Sara also sleeping peacefully on his back,their daughter was practising with her blade.

Kai was sitting under a tree.(typical), thinking about what happened yesterday.He closed his eyes and toutched his lips remembering Carrie's lips on his.It's been so damn long since he felt her lips.

His heart was raceing when he remembered her soft green eyes,pale smooth skin,her silky aqua-blue hair and her angelic voice…

And of course there was Kyle….his son.

Kai couldn't stop thinking about them even for a minute.

Mariah ran back to the gared ver excited.

"Guys!Guess what? Mr.Dickenson said that there will be a great ball today in the evening and all bladers are invited! Everyone will be there.He also said that he has a special surprise for us!"

"Really whatis it did the tell sometin'?"Tyson asked.

"No.But he said that if we go to the ball we'll find out."

"That's great!When does it start?"Hilary spoke.

"At eight p.m."

"OMG! But that's in four hours!"Sara nearly screamed.

"Yeh, so what?"asked a sleepy Tala.

Sara glared at him."Boy do I have a stupid husband or what? It's obvious that women need more time to get ready."she got up and said"Girls come on.We've got some dressin' to do!"

Mariah and Hilary notted.

The girls dissapeard in the doors of the dojo.

"Oh, boy"the rest said in the same time.

Later that day at 7.30 p.m. in front of the building:

Our favourite team got uot of Kai's limo.

The guys were wering tuxes.Tyson and Rei dark blue ones and Tala and Kai black.

The girls had simple evening dresses.Hilary had a light orange dress, Mariah a pink oneand Sara a white dress matching her hair.

Tin stayed with Sara's sister cause she was exchausted because of the beybladeing.

"Alright.Let's go in."Tyson said.

They were a little early so they decidet to look around.

While entering the huge room they saw a stage with lots of music aquitment(sp.?), and two guys setting the whole thing.

One of them had short brown hair with blond streaks the other had dark brown hair.

"Hey Matt.Have you seen my beer?"

"No, why?"

"Because I can't play if I'm not drunk.You don't even know how playing on the drums can be stressing…"

Matt gave him a look."Ter.You'll do anything just to get yourself drunk."

"Whatever.Hey where's _B_ man?"

Matt laughed."Guess."

Ter smirked."No way…."

"Yes way. So let's just give him a break, I mean how many time does he spend with her?"

"They better finish soon cause our tuxes are in that room.We've got about 20 minutes."

"Ok….um Ter?"

„Ya?"

„Where's the little pest?"

"Well they said that he wanted to stayat home and practise with that little bey- thing."Matt shrugged.

"Ter?…Matt is that you guys?"Tyson asked.

They looked ahead and smilled.

"Tyson! Oh and you've brought everybody with you!"

"What are you doing here?"Ray asked while holding Mariah's hand.

"Oh. Well you see, we're invited to play at this ball.Dickenson invited us here.It's great cause we just have our new CD coming up called "She's the one""

"Oh! So that's what Mr. Dickenson meant by saying that there will be a surprise."Mariah exclaimed.

Ter and Matt notted.

"So I see that you hooked up huh?"Ter said.

They all notte well exept Kai who had his typicall Kai pose.

"What about you?"Hilary asked.

"No, not yet…-"Matt cut Ter off.

"Hey, speak for yourself.Blake hooked up you know."

"Really? With who?"

"Um, you'll meet her later I think that now they're setting the last thing for the ball"

Then came from behind the stage Blake came out.He still had jet black hair and pale green eyes,he was wearing a very dark tux.

"Yo, Ter Matt you guys finished?"He asked.

"Yeah.Hey Blake remember them?"Matt said.

Blake turned around and said."Huh? Oh The Bladebreakers! You came, that's great."

He shook everyone's hand.

"Whoa! Blake are you married?"Tyson pointed to the ring on Blakes hand.

"Wha? Oh yeah, you could say that….Ter, Matt you gotta go and change.She'll help you ."

"Uh, Blake where's your tie?"Ter pointed.

The black haired man looked down."Shit.Forgot about it.I'm going with you guys."

He then turned to Tyson and the rest. "Sorry, we don't have much time now.We'll talk later k?"

"Sure"The rest chorused.

"The Flames" dissapeard behind the stage.

"Wow.Blake is married I wonder who's the lucky girl."Sara said.

"We'll find out soon"Tala spoke.

The whole ball started now.The band was playing (TO LET YOU KNOW.ALL OF THE SONGS PLAYED HERE BELONG TO MY BAND IN THIS FIC)

"Whatsename".

_Whatsername-_

_Thought I ran into you down on the street,_

_Then it turned out to only be a dream,_

_I made a point to burn all of the photographs,_

_She went away and then I took a different path,_

_I remember the face,_

_But I can't recall the name,_

_Now I wonder how whatsername has been_

_Seems that she disappeared without a trace,_

_Did she ever marry old what's his face,_

_I made a point to burn all of the photographs,_

_She went away and then I took a different path,_

_I remember the face,_

_But I can't recall the name,_

_Now I wonder how whatsername has been_

_Remember, whatever,_

_It seems like forever ago,_

_Remember, whatever,_

_It seems like forever ago,_

_The regrets are useless,_

_In my mind,_

_She's in my head,_

_I must confess,_

_The regrets are useless,_

_In my mind,_

_She's in my head,_

_From so long ago_

_And in the darkest night,_

_If my memory serves me right,_

_I'll never turn back time_

_Forgetting you, but not the time. _

Blake and the guys stopped playing. There were screams, whistling cheering and everything.

"Thanx, we'll be back in a while so now we'll take abreak."Blake said to the microphone.

After a minute or two Matt and Ter came out and were talking to our Blade Champions.

"Wow! That was great! Who wrote that song?"Sara asked.

"Blake of course.He was inspired by his love…. He here comes our star right now"Ter pointed to the crowd.

Yes. There was Blake dancing with someone….a woman in a midnight blue dress and aqua blue hair?

"Wait. Isn't that…."Ray started.

"His wife."Ter and Matt said in the same time.

They were speechless.Carrie and Blake together?

Kai felt like someone ripped his heart into pieces.

His Carrie, his one and only love married to somebody else?

Carrie and Blake were dancing a slow song.She was resting her head between his head and shoulder, arms warped around his neck.He had his hands rested on her waitst,resting his head on hers.Both of them had their eyes closed.

The song ended.

Blake kissed Carrie on the cheek and whispered something to her ear.Then he sat her beside the table which was reserved for him and ther rest of the band.

The green eyed guy ran to the scene and notted to Matt and Ter to come.A new song was starting to play.

_My mental stability reaches its bitter end_

_And all my senses are coming unglued_

_Is there any cure for this disease someone called love_

_Not as long as there are girls like you_

_Everything she does questions my mental health_

_It makes me lose control_

_I wanna hurt myself_

_If anyone can hear me slap some sense in me_

_But you turn your head and I end up talking to myself_

_Anxiety has got me strung out and frustrated_

_So I loose my head or I bang it up against the wall_

In the middle of the song Blake came down from the scene and walked towards Carrie.when he reached her she stood up and carefully listened to the rest.He took of his guitar for a moment came from behind her and put the instrument back on so now they were tied together.

_Sometimes I wonder if I should be left alone_

_And lock myself up in a padded room_

_I'd sit and spew my guts out to the open air_

_Cause no one wants to hear a drunken fool._

_Everything she does questions my mental health_

_It makes me lose control_

_I just can't trust myself_

Carrie relaxed and leaned against him, closing her eyes.She was forgeting again….

_If anyone can hear me slap some sense in me_

_But you turn your head and I end up talking to myself_

_Anxiety has got me strung out and frustrated_

_So I loose my head or I bang it up against the wall_

_I do not mind if this goes on_

_Cause now it seems I'm too far gone_

_I must admit that I en joy myself_

_80 please keep taking me away_

_away_

_Everything she does questions my mental health_

_It makes me lose control_

_I just can't trust myself_

_If anyone can hear me slap some sense in me_

_But you turn your head and I end up talking to myself_

_Anxiety has got me strung out and frustrated_

_So I loose my head or I bang it up against the wall._

The whole hall was speechless…for a moment.

Blake gently turned Carrie around and kissed her gently.

NOW it was loud! Everybody was saying thing which sounded like "Awwww…." Or "How romantic…"

"So you planned it all the time hm?"She murmured against his lips.

"Mmmmm,….yeah sort of"He smirked.

"Come on.Let's get Ter and Matt so we can eat something."

She notted.Blake took off the guitar and walked with Carrie towards where Ter and Matt were.And so were the Bladebreakers…..

"Hey guys let's eat something I'm starving."Blake said.

Matt and Ter chorused"Sure."

Blake glanced at Kai and the rest. "Oh, yeah.I almost forgot. Bladebreakers meet my wife. Catherine Kuzestov-Armstrong."(Icouldn't think of anything bette so ……yeah…).

Carrie looked at all of them with a small smile on her face, but when she stopped on Kai her smile dropped.

_Oh my, he's here…forget Carrie just forget. You have a new life now, just leave him alone.You're doing this for Kyle…_She thought to herself.

Tala was the frst to brake the silence."Well congreats you two"He shook Blakes hand.So did Tyson and Ray.

When it came to Kai he gave a cold painfull look towards the two and baerly whispered.

"Congratulations."Blake took his hand with a tiny smile.

Blakes cell rang and he got it."Yeah. Hey squirt.Uh uh, everything's fine"he glanced at Carrie."Yup. Here ya go."blake covered the phone for a moment and said to Carrie.

"It's Kyle he want's to talk with you."He handed her the phone.

"Um, Blake can I ask you something?"Sara asked.

"Yeah."

"Well are you Kyle's father?"She surprised all of them by asking that question.

"……no….I'm not"

OW! My ass hurts! Well….just REVIEW to see the me update my story really fast.

Crismon Eyes


	25. The ball:part II

Thanx for reviewing my story! (hugs all reviewers) Ahem. Now I present to you the 25-th chapter! Dun, dun, dun!

25.The ball:part II

Ok so nowBlake,Matt and Ter were talking to the ex-bladers.

Everybody was there exept Sara and Carrie.They were nowhere in sight.

With Sara and Carrie:

The aquahaired woman was standing somewhere near the balcony talking with the whitehaired woman.

"Carrie, why did you do this? Can't you see that he's suffering because of your actions?"Sara asked with a serious expression on her face.

Carrie sighed and spoke.

"Do you think that it isn't torturing me also?Do you think that it's so easy to controll myself when he's around?"She softly said, tears gathering in her eyes.

"Then tell me why?"

Carrie slowly looked up.

"It's…I…I let him go.I told him to forget, to find somebody better than me and…to be…happy"

"And you thought that he would listen to you? Well I'm gonna tell you what happened in those five years while you were 'dead'.Then you are going to tell me what did you did past those years."

Carrie only notted and started to listen.

Sara began with a hevy sight. "Well…Kai turned into a wreck.He didn't run his company anymore, he didn't leave home, didn't laugh,smile and even smirk.He didn't contact anybody.The only thing which he was doing was drinking…Tala and I tried everythingto stop him but it was just useless.Kai didn't listen.We tried to make him forget you but the memory of you was to strong to let it dissapear….He…he even tried to…kill himself."

The green-eyed woman gasped.

Sara continued."Tala came just in time, to the library in Kai's mansion.Kai was holding a gun aimed at his head.Tala said that he had a blank expression on his face, it looked just like he was doing something normal.I even tried to hook him up with my sister…It only made it worse.Kai understood everything and after that we couldn't find him….He came back a few days later.He was bleeding,he was bruised and drunk of course."

"Oh my God…."Carrie whispered.

"And you know what…he did it all because of you.Yes. If you would come back everything would have change…why Carrie?Why din't you come back?"

Carrie lowered her head so he aquqblue locks were coveribng her green eyes.

"It's not simple Sara…You see when I was ….with …Boris….it…it was the first time I heard that I might be pregnant.The sciencetist by tolding Boris that the baby died, helped me."

"But he shot you…"

"The old bastard missed.He thought that I was dead, so he threw me out somewhere in the woods.That guy who saved me earlier somehow got my wallet and phoned the first person he found-Blake."

Sara notted and said Carrie to continue.

"Blake took care of me, and the baby.He helped me every day,to live and to forget abut my past…He was near me all the time even in the day of Kyle's birth.He even suggested the name of my child."

"I still don't understand one thing.Why did you marry him?"

"I didn't."

Sara was confused."What do you mean?"

"Well, Blake and I aren't _really_ married, it's just a cover to keep fangirls away from him and fanboy away from me.The whole ceremony was a lie,althought it helped the both of us.I let Kai go and I thought that he listened to me.So I decidet to move on and try to be happy with Blake.I mean he was just perfect for a husband and for a father."

"Carrie, tell me do you still have any feelings for Kai?"

This took Carrie by surprise. "I…I…I think so."

"Did…did you sleep with Blake?"

She only sighed.

Sara's eyes grew wide."You did."she whispered.

"Yes, I did.A few weeks ago.It was the frist time sice those years that I felt that wonderfull feeling…I felt love Sara,I felt that I can love again.He didn't force me to do anything,we were alone and it was late…he…I…we just did it ok!"

Sara could see the tears in her friends eyes,she also could see regret,fear,confussion…

"And what if I tell you that Kai still loves you."

"He…he does?"

Sara notted.

"Yeah.Very much.Since he saw you again he almost says it everytime.He even dreams about you.Think about it when you'll have to choose again, hm?"

"I will…..Can…can you please leave me alone? I don't want to you see me cry…"Carrie whispered softly.

Sara hugged her friend , gave a small smile and slowly started walking away.

Soon Carrie could feel hot tears streaming down her pale face.

With The Flames and the bladers:

They all were talking about blades and lots of other things.

Tala suddenlyspotted Sara walking towards them with a small smile on her face.

"Hey Sara, where have you been?"He asked her.

"Talking with Carrie…"

"Where is she now?"Matt asked of all suden.

Sara hugged herself, sighed and spoke. "Probably on the balcony now, crying.She didn't want anybody to see her now."

This caught Kai's attention.

"But why is she crying?" Mariah asked.

"I guess that she's confused…about her feelings.Blake knows what I'm talking about.Aren't you Blake?"Sara turned her attention towards the green eyed man.

Blake put on a sad smile,notted and said.

"So I guess that…it's the end…again."He took a deep breath and continued. "Ter, Matt on the stage now."Then he took his ring off and hide it in his pocket.

Matt and Ter notted.

Sara now faced Kai and pointed her finger somewhere."There she is,go or I'll kick your Russian ass."

Kai smiled.for the first time since five years.

He didn't need to be told twice,with one quick movement he turned around and started walking towards the place where Sara pointed just a while ago.

In the same time The Flames started playing their next song.

_Oh the first flush of youth was upon you when our eyes first met_

_And I knew that to you and into your life I had to get_

_I felt light-headed at the touch of this stranger's hand_

_An assault my defenses systematically failed to withstand_

When Kai reched the balcony he saw Carrie with her back turned towards him and obviously she was crying.He took a silent deep breat and took a few steps forward.

_Cuz you came at a time_

_When the pursuit of one true love in which to fall_

_Was the be-all and end-all_

_Love is only a feeling_

_Drifting away_

_When I'm in your arms I start believing_

_It's here to stay_

_But love is only a feeling_

_Anyway_

When he was about to toutch her arm she turned around not suspecting anything at all.She wanted to leave but she bumped into somebody.

_The state of elation that this unison of hearts achieved_

_I had seen, I had touched, I had tasted and I truly believed_

_That the light of my life_

_Would tear a hole right through each cloud that scudded by_

_Just to beam on you and I_

They were staring into eachother eyes.Speechless.Her tears fell down once more, discovering the green triangles hidden under her make-up.Kai reached to touch her face,he was afraid that she would push him away but….when he toutched her cheek she slowly closed her eyes,snuggling closer to his toutch.

_Love is only a feeling_

_Drifting away_

_When I'm in your arms I start believing_

_It's here to stay_

_But love is only a feeling_

_Anyway, anyway_

Kai smiled and warped one arm around her.Carrie didn't resist when he pulled her to him into his warm embarence.She returned the hug holding to him like her life was depending on it.He lifted her chin and brought her mouth to his.The kiss lasted for a long time.Her hands ended in his thick dark hair, and his arms were circled around her waist pushing her to him as close as possible.

Love is only a feeling 

_Drifting away_

_And we've got to stop ourselves believing_

_It's here to stay_

_Cuz love is only a feeling_

_Anyway._

As the song ended so did their kiss.

Carrie looked up to see those myserious eyes in which she feel in love with.She opened her mouth to speak.

"I…I…I wan't you back. I can't fight this anymore."

Kai leaned down her ear and whispered."So do I"Then he breathed her scent, the scent of winter.

She smilled and hugged him tighter, he did the same.

"Do me a favour."Kai said looking into those piercing green eyes.

"Yes?"

"Dance with me."

Carrie notted as Kai lead her to the dance floor.

Blake spotted them from the scene and gave a nod to his friends on the stage.

_November Rain _

_When I look into your eyes_

_I can see a love restrained_

_But darlin' when I hold you_

_Don't you know I feel the same_

_'Cause nothin' lasts forever_

_And we both know hearts can change_

_And it's hard to hold a candle_

_In the cold November rain_

_We've been through this _

_Such a long long time_

_Just tryin' to kill the pain_

_But lovers always come _

_And lovers always go_

_And no one's really sure _

_Who's lettin' go today_

_Walking away_

_If we could take the time _

_To lay it on the line_

_I could rest my head_

_Just knowin' that you were mine_

_All mine_

_So if you want to love me_

_Then darlin' don't refrain_

_Or I'll just end up walkin'_

_In the cold November rain_

"Hey, isn't that Kai and…Carrie?"Tyson asked while he was dancing with Hilary.

Sara and Tala smilled to eachother, then with one swift move Tala stole a kiss from his wife.(U)

"Yup, that's our Kai right."Ray commented.

Mariah giggled"This is the last thing I would ever suspect from Kai…"

_Do you need some time_

_On your own_

_Do you need some time_

_All alone_

_Everybody needs some time_

_On their own_

_Don't you know you need some time_

_All alone_

_I know it's hard to keep an open heart_

_When even friends seem out to harm you_

_But if you could heal a broken heart_

_Wouldn't time be out to charm you_

_Sometimes I need some time_

_On my own _

_Sometimes I need some time_

_All alone_

_Everybody needs some time_

_On their own_

_Don't you know you need some time_

_All alone_

_And when your fears subside_

_And shadows still remain_

_I know that you can love me_

_When there's no one left to blame_

_So never mind the darkness_

_We still can find a way_

_'Cause nothin' lasts forever_

_Even cold November rain_

_Don't ya think that you _

_Need somebody_

_Don't ya think that you _

_Need someone_

_Everybody needs somebody_

_You're not the only one_

You're not the only one 

The song slowly fadet away and Kai gently brushed his lips against Carrie's.

Suddenly carrie felt like somebody was pulling her by her dress.She looked down to find…

"Kyle…?"

YAHOO! Next chappie done.I'm satisfied.REVIEW my Dear Reviewers.

Crismon Eyes


	26. New home

Long time no see, I know...but I'm doing my best to update this story.One more thing, my boyfriend said that my old pen name is better than the new one, so I guess that I'm gunna have my old-fasioned pen name Crismon Eyes!

26.New home:

"Kyle…?"

The little boy smiled at his mother and said.

"Hi mom.I got a little bored with beybladeing, so I decidet that I'll come and see how's everything going."

Then he turnes to Kai.

"Why were you kissing my mom?"

Kai for the first time didn't knew what to say.

Carrie noticed this and spoke. "Kyle…it's a long story…I'm gonna tell you everything when we'll get toour hotel…"

"Your hotel…?"Kai suddenly asked.

Kyle notted."Yah. We're staying at the hotel near the beach."

"I think that you both should come to the mansion with me, after all…"Kai didn't finish his sentence.

"Um, I don't know…what do you think Kyle?"

Kyle glanced firs at Carrie then at Kai and grinned.

"Sure, why not."Then he yawned.

"Ok, we're going NOW young man.You are going straight to your bed, and that's final"Carrie said as she picked up her son.

"Aww, but mom I'm not-yawn-tired…"

"Suuuuuuure you aren't"

Carrie turned to Kai and said.

"Kai, take Kyle to the car and wait for me ok? I have to talk to Blake about…everything."

The slate haired man blinked a few times and notted.

For the first time in his life he was holding his son and it felt great.

Kyle noticed that Kai was staring at him like he was in a trance so he broke the silence.

"Are you the guy from my mothers past?"

Kai shook his head and answered.

"I don't know…what do you think?"

"Yeah. You must be _him _cause mom always had a picture of herself and another guy.She's been always looking at it and she was deep in thought when she did that. Blake was always around her but when she was near the picture she just spaced out."

"You don't like Blake?"

"No,it's not that…it's just that anybody an see that she won't be happy with him no matter how hard she'll try."

Kai simrked.

"You are one big smart-ass."

Kyle grinned.

"I know and I'm proud of it.Mom says that I'm jut as my father."

Kai glanced at the child in his arms.

"Your mom told you about your father?"

Kyle's gaze dropped.

"Only a little,she always avoided that subject…and all I wanted to know was if my dad is alive or does he know that I exist…"

Kai's eyes softened and he felt as Kyle snuggled closer to him.

"Hey, don't worry.I can bet that you'll find your dad sooner that you know."

Kyle was already asleep.

Kai sighed and started heading towards his car.

(He left the limo for the bladers and he himself had a Honda S2000 on the parking lot)

Outside:

Kai was already wiaiting in the car wit Kyle who was sleeping pacefully on the back seat.He then noticed his love coming down from the stairs walking towards his car.

Carrie got in and asked.

"Where's Kyle?"

Kai smilled a bit and motioned to the back-seat.

Carrie smilled also at the sleeping Kyle covered with Kai's jacket curled up into a ball.

"How did it go?"

"Fine.Blake said that he'll sent me my clothes and …he isn't mad or anything…he said that he expected this to happen sooner or later."she wispered.

He kissed her on the cheek.

"Ok.Now all we have to do is to explain this to Kyle somehow."

She notted and Kai started the engine.

The next day at the Hiwatari's Mansion:

Kai and Carrie were sleeping in _their_ bedroom.After all they had a VERY busy night after they came to the mansion.

Kyle was sleeping in a room that was next to theirs.

After a few more minutes Carrie was first to wake up, but she couldn't get up.Then she noticed that she was still in Kai's grip not able to move.

An idea poped into her head.

"Kai…."she purred into his ear.

He stirred a little and mumbled somethin' what sounded like "to… tired……"

She frowned but continued.

"Kai….let go off me.I've got to go to the bathroom."

"……..no…"

Carrie growled and tried to get his hands off of her but it was no use.

He only pulled her even closer to him and burried his head in her brests.

That was it.

Somehow she made a very quick movement which caused Kai to fall down with all of the sheets and pillows.

Carrie looked down.

"…damn you woman and your strenght…."he muttered from the covers.

She giggled and went to the bathroom.

Kai sighed and got out of the covers.He could hear the sound of the falling water in the shower.

He smirked…_hm, this situation seems reminds me of something…_

In the bathroom Carrie was already drying herself.

"Aww, why didn't you wait for me?"

Kai pouted as he approached her from the behind.

"Cause, you're the lazy ass who couldn't get up…-"A fiery-hungry kiss cut her off.

They started making out in the bathroom but a door knock interrupted them.

You can't even imagine how Kai was upset.:D

Carrie opened the door dressed in one of Kai's shirts.

There was standing the butler.Jon.

"Brekfast is waiting in the dining room."

Carrie notted and smilled politely.

When she was about to close the door Kyle appeard behing the butler and waved.

"Come on in."She said.

Carrie turned to the butler.

"Thank you Jon.I hope that you didn't have much problem with him."

Jon smilled."Not at all, he is the same as Master Kai was at his age."

She notted and closed the door.

Kyle was sitting on the bed looking around.

She sat next to him and asked.

"Do you like it here?"

'Yeah. It's great here.That Jon guy is nice and the cook…and I like Kai."

Carrie was very happy to hear this.

"That's good….Kyle I know that you always wanted to know who your father is…"

Kyle's head shot up when Carrie said the word 'father'.

She closed her eyes and sighed.

"Your father is….-"Then Kai got out of the bathroom fully dressed in his usual clothes.

"-Kai."She finished her sentence.

The room fell silent.

TBC……..

Late update but…….nah this chappie was booooooooooorrrrrrriiiiiinnnnngggggggg!

Just REVIEW high school is killing me……

Crismon Eyes


	27. We're the same

I. am. pissed. off. Everybody should know why….God I hate sluts! Let them burn in hell! Now I suggest everone to get out of my way…

……………………

27.We're the same:

Kyle had a very confused look on his face.

Carrie and Kai were waiting for his reaction.

Suddenly two black triangels appeard on Kyle's face. Kai's eyes widen a little because of that.

"Kyle…honey…-"Carrie started and put her hand on his shoulder, but he slapped it away and slowly got off of the bed, his grey bangc covering his eyes.

He looked up firs glancing at his mother and then…at his…father.Tears gathering in his crismon eyes.So many emotions running through them…hurt,confussion,pain…Kyle's eyes became as hard as Kai's…..cold and emotionless.

One tear ran down his cheek, and with one swift move he turned away and ran away to his room slamming the door behind him.

Kai was just about to follow him but he spotted that Carrie started sobbing and hugging herself while she did this.He decided to stay and comfort her.

He came to the edge of the bed and brought her on to his lap,hugged her and started running his hand on her back.

"Shhhhh,…it's ok.You can cry…I'm here for you."He whispered to her ear.

She snuggled closer to Kai and burried her face in his shoulder sobbing quietly.

With Kyle:

He was lying on his bed deep in thought. Arms behind his head, eyes closed,the black triangles neverdissapearing from his cheeks.

So she knew…I bet that everyone knew. Why didn't she tell me about him……the only person that told me anything about my dad was…Blake.He metioned that my dad is a great beyblader and that he's a great person…but he never told me my dad's name.Blake said that I look just like him…-sigh- and I started to accept Blake…well if we wouldn't came to Japan everything would be the same…I wonder how my life would be…Heeeey..wait it was Blake's idea to come to Japan…He knew and he wanted me to know………I've gotta go and see him…now!

Kyle shot up from his bed and started walking towards the main door.

While passing the door where his 'parents' were staying he saw Carrie in Kai's grip.He was trying to comfort her.

Kyle's look softened, he knew that he had hurt his mother.

He shook his head violently and quietly sneaked out of the mansion.

With The Flames:

They were practising in an old building and goofin' around of course.

Matt was lying on the stage playin' on his bass guitar, Ter was sitting on the drums drinking lot and lots of beer.Blake was looking at the lyrics and humming them under his nose.

Suddenly the door opened and Kyle walked in.

The guys lifted their heads and spotted him.

"Hey! Look it's the little pest!"Ter yelled as he fell down from his drums.Ter and Blake rolled their eyes and sweatdropped.

"Yo there kid!"Matt said as he ruffled Kyle's hair teasing him.

Blake shook his hand as always."Hey. What'cha doing here? And…does Carrie know that you're here?"He eyed him.

Kyle looked down.

"Uh,…I …I just missed you guys…and well I needed to talk to you Blake."

Matt and Ter glanced at eachother.

"Ooooooooook, Ter come on…now we're gunna get drunk."Matt put his hand on Ter's arm.

Ter looked at him with hope in his eyes. "Really! That is sssssssoooooo coool! Let's go."

Matt winked at Kyle and Blake leading Ter to the nearest bar.

Blake now turned his attention to Kyle.

"What's the problem little man?"

"I…I just found out who my real father is."

"That's great.I mean you've always wanted to know that, right?"

Kyle sat down on the edge of the scene, Blake did the same.

"Yeah. I did…but it's weird. I didn't had a father for all my life and now suddenly I have one. The wort thing is that I met him a few days ago and nobody even mentioned that."

"So I take that you're angry at your mother for not telling you the truth?"

"No…it's not that."He mumbled.

"Then tell me what do you think about this whole situation?"

"I'm scared that he…that he won't like me or that when I'll like him he'll leave me."

Blake smilled a little at this.

"Now this is the last thing that I can imagine. Kai who was searching for you and your mother for all his life leaving you or not liking you.Kyle your dad loves you.You didn't see what he became when he lost both of you."

Kyle didn't understand anything and gave Blake a questioning look.

The green-eyed guy sifghed and ran his hand through his dark hair.

"Fine. I'm gonna tell you everything that I know……"Blake told Kyle about Carrie's past,Kai's past and his own.

Kyle sat there with his mouth slightly open.

After a while he managed to choke out some words.

"That's horrible…mom has survived so many things…and…Kai …he never gave up…"

Blake smirked. "You're the same…like father like son.I think that you should go and talk…to both of them, hm?"

Kyle notted.

"Yeah. You're right.Thanks Blake you're the gratest!"He said as he warpped his arms around Blakes waist.

A little shocked at the sudden action Blake returned the hug.

"Alright you little 'pest' go and talk to your mom and dad."

Kyle smilled and ran out of the building.

Blake sighed and smilled to himself,he did it again.

In the Mansion:

Carrie was very exchaused because of the crying and fell asleep in Kai's arms.He was sitting on the bed his back against the wall, Carrie in his arms.

Kai was playing with her aqua-blue locks thinking about what happened earlier.

Maybe he should go and talk with Kyle…

He felt as Carrie started to stirr in his arms.Kai looked down.

Carrie slowly opened her green eyes still holding onto Kai's purple shirt.

She looked up at him and asked.

"Did he came here?"

"No."He whispered.

Carrie sighed softly."How long have I slept?"

Kai shrugged."For about 2 hours."

They heard a soft knock on the door.Carrie got out of Kai's grip and went over to open it.

Kyle stood there, his bangs covering his eyes.

"Kyle?"

He lifted his head up."Mom… I'm sorry."

Carrie smilled and leaned down to hug her son."It's alright Kyle.I know that it was also my fault."

Kyle smilled also and turned his attention to Kai who was standing a few feet away from th two.

Carrie notted to Kyle and exited the room leaving the two.

They were staring into eachothers eyes, a long moment of silence.

Kai was the first to speak."Kyle…forgive me…please.I should have tried harder and find you…"

The black triangles appeard on Kyle's face once again.

Kyle's eyes were starting to get watery, so did Kai's.

Kai fell to his knees and Kyle ran up to him hugging him very tightly.The crismon eyed man returned the embrance.

"I sorry…dad."Kyle whispered.

For the first time Kai heard his son call him like that, now tears came streaming down his face…from happiness.

From the slightly opened door Carrie saw everything.She also let a small tear escape her eye…it was great to see them together.This was just the beginnig of their life.

TBC……………………….

Well….what do you think? $&(789$ I'm still pissed off……….curses under breath REVIEW….this is hopeless I've got to drink my coffe.Bye!

Crismon Eyes


	28. Scared?

200 REVIEWS! Yay for me hehe lol. Well I drank my coffe but it didn't help much and it only make it worse **sigh**. Just to let everybody know that the 200th reviewer was "**CrazyPrincess**"(thanks).

Also special thanks to:

**KageAngel**

**drakeamberblake**

**Kyogue**

**thiscowhatesmilk**

**Storms-winter**

**HeartlessDevil**

**hopeless-romantic-nr-one**

**Kimkizna**

You guys are the greatest!

Now the chapter…………

28.Scared?

At the Hiwatari's Mansion:

Kai was sitting in his office having a conversation with Tala.

The read-headed man chuckled.

"Am I hearing it right? The 'Kai Hiwatari' is scared! This just has to be the end of the world. Hhehe…"

Kai crossed his arms over his chest and glared at the younger man.

"Ha ha. Very funny Tala. I bet that you didn't have any problem at all when it was your turn huh?"He smirked at his frends expression.

"Well it wasn't easy, but at least I did it. **Sigh** althought it took me a few months to gather all my courage."

"So you admitt that it wasn't easy?"

Tala frowned.

"Oh yeah, and I have to admitt I was never so scared in my whole entire life. But believe me that it was worth it. She was worth it."

Kai notted."So what should I do first Mr. I-know-everything?"

Tala gave him a very wide grin.

In the guest room:

Sara and Carrie also were talking about……stuff (--U)

"Carrie can I ask you a question?"

"Yeah, go ahead."

"What's with Kyle's triangles? I mean they appear and dissapear…it's weird"

Carrie sighed."Well you see Kyle is also genetically perfect just like me and Kai. And his triangles appear when he fells emotion run through him like love,anger,confussion,fear and many others…It's hard to explain why his triangles are 'acting' that way.You know what about I'm talikn'?"

Sara notted."He looks almost just like Kai.Well exept the hair in the back od his head, it's aquablue just like yours."

Carrie smilled.

Sara stared behind the window.Then she looked around and said."Hey, it's a little quiet here don't you think that it's a little too quiet?"

Carrie spoke."Yes.Where are the little devils?"

"Garden. Probably having a beybattle."

"So, how's everything with you and Kai?"

Carrie looked at Sara with a confused look.

"Everything's great.We're here together at last and Kyle is happy, after all now he has both of his parents.The look of him and Kai together is the best view for me.I'm finally happy Sara."

Sara gave her friend a warm smile."Hmmm, I wonder about one thing …."

The aqua-haired woman glanced at her friend."What?"

"Did…he…proposed to you?"

Carrie slowly looked down."No."she said quietly."We've never been talking about getting married.-sigh- maybe it's better this way…-"

"No it isn't.He should do that a long time ago.I know that you always wanted to get married…with that one and only…"

"Yeah.It was a dream of a little girl, who didn't know what love really was."

"And I can see that it still is your dream."

Carrie shook her head."Sara drop the subject please.Let's talk about something different."

Sara glanced sadly at Carrie and sighed."If you want to…"

"Let's go for a walk then."

"Ok."

Back in the office:

"Fine. Then it's settled. We'll do it ….oh I mean YOU'LL do it at the nearest occasion."

Kai notted."Yeah."

A minute of silence.

"Hey Kai let's go for a walk, hm?"

"Hn."

Tala sweatdropped."Kai you are becoming a sourpuss again…"he groaned.

The crismon eyed man gave a death glare to his friend."And you're beeing anoynig again."

"Whatever.C'mon let's go.Talking with you is hopeless."

In the HUGE garden:

Kyle and Tin were sitting on the grass.Kyle was fixing her blade after their last battle.

Tin was lying on her stomach,head resting in her arms."You finished yet?"

He looked up. "No. You could be more patient."

"But your sitting like that for hours now."She whined.

'Click'

"Ha! I've done it!"

"Really! Let me see!"

He handed her her blade.

"Wow it look's brand new! Thank's Kyle! You're the best."

She walked over to him and kissed him on the cheek.

Kyle's eyes went wide and he blushed, for the first time in his life.Suddenly the black triangels appeard on his face.

Tin giggled.

And then Carrie came with Sara.

"Kyle, you have your triangles on your face…something happened?"Carrie asked.

"N-no..nothing..h-happened"

Tin turned to her mom.

"Mom, you know what? Now I know when Kyle's triangels appear."

Sara lifted her eyebrow."Really?"

Her daughter notted."Look."

And once againg Tin pecked Kyle on the cheek.

He went as red as a tomato and the triangles were as black as ……(couldn't find a word to describe it –U)

Carrie smirked at her son's reaction."My, my Kyle I'm your mother but I never knew this side of your personality…"

Kyle's head was bent down."Mom you're embaressing me…"he mutterd.

Sara spoke."Hm, it's just like I would hear Kai."

They all laughed well exept Kyle.

Behind a few trees:

"C'mon Kai! This is your chance for God's sake! Just move your ass."Tala hissed.

"If it's sooooooo easy then why did it take you a few months to propose to Sara?"Kai snapped.

Tala looked like a fish with his mouth open.

Kai smirked.He won this one.

Not now.I'm not quite ready for this…I think I know when I'm gonna do it… 

TBC…………………

This chapter was a one big SHIT! –sigh- If you reviewers survived with this hopeless story till not then congratulations to all of you! Geez REVIEW if you want to know what is gonna happen…Bye!

Crismon Eyes


	29. Tell or not to tell

THANX TO ALL OF MY REVIEWERS! You all wanted to know why I am sooooooo pissed off…? Well a stupid blond bitch was hangin' around my boyfriend (drool). Ugh! And you know what…a few days ago I saw her sitting on his lap………but the most interesting thing is that everybody but me saw that he pushed her off and yelled at her.I didn't saw that cause I was crying my eyes out in my bedroom……I know that this is bullshit to all but just to let you know…why it takes me so long to update.

29.Tell or not to tell.

Carrie was sitting in the bedroom she was sharing with Kai.She wasthinking about all those things Sara told her.Maybe she was right?Maybe he should propose to her…

She sighed before lying down and curling up into a ball.So many thoughts ran through her head…was he using her? No! Of course not, he loved her after all…right?

Carrie spend many hours on thinking about her life until she feel asleep.

It was now 5 p.m.

Meanwhile Kai was practising with Kyle.He was teatching him how to be a great beyblader.They spend many hours on training.

"Wow, Dad you're the greatest! I never knew that you could do so many things with a blade!"said a very excited Kyle.

Kai smirked at his son's reaction.He was the same when he was Kyle's age, he wanted to know everything about blades and new tchniques (sp?).

Kyle was learnig very fast for his age, noe thing was for sure in the future he's gonna be a hell of a blader.

"Ok Kyle.That's it for today."Kai said.

"Aww, but dad I'm not tired –yawn- really."

"Suuuure you are. I don't want to have any trouble with your mom, she'll kick my ass if she'll see for how long we've been training."

Kyle chuckled."Alright…Whoa! Look at the time! It's 7 p.m . already."

Kai sighed."I am sooooo dead."

He picked up his son and started walking upstairs to his room.

In Kyle's room:

Kai kissed his son goodnight.

Kyle was already sleeping peacefully in his bed muttering something that sounded like 'give me my blade' or 'I'll kick your ass'

Kai chuckled quitely hearing this, and he slowly exited the room closing the door behind him.

When he got to the bedroom he saw his love on the bed sleeping as an angel.

Slowly and quietly he went over to the bed.

The long blue streaks covering her pale skin, those icy green eyes closed leaving a peacefull expression on her face.

God how much he loved her……for every single thing.

He outstreched his hand to touch her face but before he could she started to stirr and open her eyes.

Carrie yawned. "Wha…Kai…?"

Kai leaned down and left a soft and romantic kiss on her lips.He tenderly bit her lower lip causing her to gasp, this was an occasion for him to thrust him hot tongue into her mouth.

Even one simple kiss given to her was making him go crazy and want more even f he was exchausted like hell.

He moved on the bed pinning her down grabbing her by her wrists and putting them above her head, her hips between his knees.

A long purr/moan escaped her swoolen lips.

Slowy he pulled away to see her reaction.

Carrie opened her eyes and looked up into his deep crismon pools.

"Hey…"He murmured.

"Hey…don't tell me that you were training with Kyle again…"

"Well…I…"

She gave him a look and sighed.

"Kai, get off of me."

"But why?"He pouted.

"Because I want to go and take a bath."

He smirked."Can I come with you…?"

"Kai…I want to relax and gather some thoughts…and believe me that with you in the tub I won't be able to tnik about anything more than…"

"Than?"He pushed.

"Sex."

A wide grin appeard on his face.

"Let me go."

"………..no"

Carrie gritten her teeth."Let.me.go.now……"

He leaned close to her ear and gently started to chew it. "No."

"Kai. I don't want to…not today…"She said as she desperatly tried not let out a moan.

But Kai didn't listen at all, he just simply continued to make his way to her jaw.

"You know that you can't deny that you are really enjoying this as much as I am."he purred.

She gasped when he bit her neck.

It was just too much.She gave herself to him once more.

Before she could even notice he pulled her bra off and left a mark on her breast.Carrie whimpered his name.

After getting rid of all of their clothes they had real moments of pleasure.

"AHH! One more time…do it again!"

Kai obeyed and thrusted so hard that it maade her jump on the bed.He groaned/moaned after the final thrust.Now he was REALLY tired and so was she.

While Kai was asleep with Carrie on his well toned chest.She was still awake, thinking again.his strong arms were cholding her close to him, as close as possible.

Carrie looked up and bit her lip.She still hadn't told him about that she had slept with Blake, it made her fell guilty.

How would he react if I told him?I bet that he would be mad…he would be furious.It's eating me alive…Maybe I should talk to somebody…yeah that's exactly what I should do.

After that she also drifted into a deep slumber snuggling closer to Kai.

TBC…………………

Short. I know. Blah…who am I trying to trick! Review please!

Crismon Eyes


	30. Who's Mivia?

Blah! Stupid school...ruining my life...(curses REALLY loud under breath).Yeah yeah I know that I'm repeating my self…so what!

You all know the screwed disclamer….

30.Who's Mivia?

A few more days passed since last time Carrie thought about everything.She still didn't know if she should tell Kai or not.Today she was supposed to talk about her problem with…Sara.

They were sitting in the mansion that Tala and Sara owned, it was just a few minutes of driving from one mansion to the other.

"So…do you think that I should tell him?"Carrie asked.

Sara sighed softly and spoke."Well…if I was in your place than I would tell him the truth…even if he would get mad."

"Sara…he won't be mad.He'll be furious! You know how Kai is."

"Yeah. I do."she sighed and looked at her friend."When?"

"Today I suppose…I should tell him from the beginning…after all it'll be a great occasion to visit Mivia…"Carrie murmured to herself.

Sara frowned."Who's Mivia?"she asked.

Carrie snapped out of her daydream."Uh…nobody. I have to go."she said quickly and stood up.

"If anything will happen I'll phone you k?"

"Ok…I guess"

"Bye!"

"Bye."

Carrie closed the door behind her.

Sara was still wondering ………who is Mivia?

A few hours later in the Hiwatari's Mansion:

The aquahaired woman was standing on the balcony,the wind playing with her hair and white summer dress.

"Come in it's getting cold."A husky voice snapped her out of her thoughts.She turned around.

"I'm not cold."She said softly.

He approached her until he was a small gap between them.

"Oh really? Then why are you shivering?"He murmured.

Carrie's eyes showed confussion."It's…I…is Kyle asleep?"

"Yes.He is. Why?"Kai frowned.

"Kai I have something to tell you and I don't want Kyle to hear this"

Kai slowly notted and said."Alright but let's come inside…"

Carrie softly closed the door behind them.

"So…what did you want to tell me…is it something bad?"

"…..yes…"she whispered quietly.

His eyes were full of concern.They stood in front of eachother in their bedroom.

There was a moment of silence."Well…? Are you going to tell me…"

She slowly opened her eyes and said.

"I was with Blake."

…………….

"Carrie I know that you two were together…for five years excatly."

She violently shook her head."No Kai, it's not what I had in mind…we…I…he…I slept with Blake…"

Kai didn't say anythig, he just stood there…frozen,his eyes wide.He clenched his hands tight,very thight.

Carrie was waiting for some kind of reaction.A shout, a slap…anything at all.

"Kai…? Say sometihng…please…Kai-"

'SLAP'

He hit her hard.Really hard.For the first time in his life.

She fell on the bed, her aquablue locks spread all over her face and body.Carrie didn't even dear to move.

Kai looked at her with dissgust.

"Whore."He hissed and turned on his heel exiting the room.

She slowly sat up.A lonley ter ran down her bruised cheek.

Carrie slowly toutched it and hissed.It hurt.

"I knew that it would end up like this…now he hates me.At least now I can go to Russia…to Mivia…"She said to herself.

With Kai:

The blood was boiling in his body.Kai was riding in his car very fast through the city.

He didn't knew where he was going and he didn't care.

The something poped intohis head…

After a few miutes of rough driving he pulled near a club.It was empty 'cause it was just wendsday.

Inside the club The Flames were practising for their next concert.

But there was only Blake fixing sometihn' in the lyrics on his guitar.He looked up smilled a little and stood up.

"Hey there Kai."

Kai didn't say anything.With a blank expression he walked towards Blake and when he was close enough he threw a powerfull punch at his face.

This took Blake by surprise, he stumbled backwards.Then Ter and Matt came from the door and helped Blake.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing!"They both yelled at the same time.

With a 'hn' the slatehaired man walked out of the building.

"What was that all about?"Ter asked.

Blake sat on a chair and spoke."She told him…"

Three simple words,but they understaned what he meant.

The Hiwatari's Mansion……again:

It was now very late.

Carrie didn't wanted to face Kai so she took a different room for herself next to Kyle's room.

Kyle on the other hand was sleeping peacefully in his own room, not knowing about the tenssion in the mansion.

Kai came back at qietly closed the door behind him, trying not to wake up anybody aspecially his son.

When he came upstairs he saw light under one of the doors.He decidet to take a closer look.

First he thought that the light came from Kyle's room, but it was the room next to his.

The door was slightly open.Inside he saw Carrie, and is sure looked that she was going to bed.

She was fully dressed in dark jeans and a dark blue top with winter boots on high heels.Carrie was sitting in front of a big mirror staring into a photo, but Kai couldn't see who was on it.He could see her cheek.It had a preety bad bruise on it and her lip was bleeding.

She put the photo down and looked at her reflection.then she toutched her cheek.She winced when she did this.

Carefully Carrie started putting some make-up on her face to cover the bruise,she also put a blood red lipstick on her lips and brushed her hair.

Kai silently watched her every move.Now he realized that he hit her…for the first time…how could he do such a thing…?But how could she …

Carrie finished her make –up and again was staring at the photo, a soft and hurt look in her eyes.

"Don't worry Mivia…he'll pay for everything what he had done to you…and Kyle.It's been so long since we were together…"Then she lightly kissied it.

'Mivia?' Kai thought…'Who is she…?'

suddenly Carrie's cell rang and she quickly got it.

"Yeah.I'm ready…what about you?"

"Good…tonight.See you there.Bye"

Carrie took her long jacket and her blade.

Kai quickly hide himself in the shadows.She went over to Kyle's room.

Carrie kneeled down beside his bed and smilled soflty while carresing his pale cheek.She left one last kiss on his forehead.

"Goodbye Kyle.I hope that you'll be happier that your mother…Now I'm going to keep my promise so I guess this is the last time when I'll see you…take care and make sure your dad will be happy…"she whispered softly.

Carrie sttod up and with tears srteaming down her cheeks she ran out of the room and the out of the house.

'She ran away…but who is Mivia? What promise? What's going on here…she isn't coming back?'

TBC…………………

If you think it's a clifhanger than $$&&! Yeah, whatever.I had to do this 'cause this fic was getting boring…….REVIEW.

Crismon Eyes


	31. Where can she be?

Yup. In a few days it's gonna be my birthday...I'm getting way to old for this...I knowthat the chapter was sad but I told yo that I had to do something 'cause it was getting boooooooooring. -.-"

Screw the disclamer since everybody knows it!

31.Where could she be?

After Carrie ran away Kai went into her room to see who was in the picture, but unfourtunatelly she took it with her.

Now it was almost 3 a.m. and he still couldn't sleep.He was sitting in the bedroom where just yesterday he was sharing with the woman he…loved.

Kai was wondering what will he tell Kyle if he'll ask where is his mother.That was a good question.

He didn't know where did she go, who was she looking for and what promise did she had to keep…the only thing he knew was that she left because of what he did to her.

The young man sighed and ran his hand thorugh his thick dark hair.

Why did he react like that anyway? He could talk to her and let her explain…but she did want him to know the truth even if she knew how he would react.She was expecting that to happen…

'_I'm such a fucing asshole…'_he thought.

The next day in the living room:

Kai was sitting in the couch in his old known to everyone pose.Eyes closed,arms crossed against his chest.

Suddenly Kyle burst throught the door.

"Hey dad! Have you seen mom anywhere? I've been looking for her eveywhere but I couldn't find her."

Kai looked at his son with a sad expression.What should he tell him?

"She…she said that she had some buisnesses to do …"

"But where is she?"

"……I don't know"

Kyle looked a little sad."…it's december…she did it again…"he murmured.

Kai raised his eyebrow."What?"

"N-notihg dad.It's nothing."

"Kyle stop lying to me and tell me what did you ment by saying that she did it again?"

Kyle sat on the floor.

"I promissed mom that I won't tell anyone…but I guess that I'll have to tell you."

Kai put his hand on Kyle's head and motioned him to continue.

"Well it happened since I remember.always when december came she left me with the guys and dissapeaard for a week or maybe even more, but she never told me why…and now she did it again."

Kai stared into the space.

"Kyle does Mivia tell you something?"

He boy shook his head."No."

"I just remember that uncle Blake told me that mom had to go to Russia to see somebody, he never told me anything more."

Kai winced hearing 'Blake'.It made him remember last night.

"Kyle you'll have to stay with Tin and her parents for a while. I'll go and look for your mother ok?"

"Dad, can't I come with you?"

"No. Believe me, it'll be bether this way."

Kyle sighed."If you say so…"

"Good now go and pack yourself."

The child notted and walked upstairs.

So now at least Kai had a clue where to start looknig.

Kai called Tala to get Kyle.

"Why do you want toleave Kyle at our's"Tala asked.

"It's a long story."

Tala clapped his hands."And I've got time."

Kai sighed and began telling him what happened.

"Kai, you fucking bastard! What the fucking hell have you done! For God's sake, you hit her!"He screamed.

"I know."The older man muttered.

Tala couldn't believe his ears."Is that all you want to say…Kai…how could you? Wasn't it obvious that she did that because she didn't want to have any secrets from you and it was another proof that she loved you…"

He looked at the read head.He was right, every word he said was the truth.

"What should I do now?"

"Look for her and beg to come back you prick."

Kai notted.

"Oh, and I wont tell Sara.She would probably kill you if she knew."

"Thanks."

'_Russia her I come'_ Kai thought.

TBC…………………………

SHORT! Don't kil me , you wanted a fast update then her it is! Next time maybe it'll be longer…..REVIEW!

Crismon Eyes


	32. Impossible

Wow...I'm impressed.It seems that a few people kinda like this story…nah…must be my imagination.

Tha disclamer is…blah, blah, blah…blah.

One more VERY IMPORTANT thing…there is gunna be another Guy in this story! I'M sooooo evil (horns pop out of head) hehe.

32.Impossible…

On the cold streets of Russia Carrie was walking down in a lond and dark coat.The wind was toying eith her long aqua-blue hair.

A snowflake fell on her face.

"December……the best and the wors time of the year in my life…"she whispered to herself.

She just came out for a walk out of the famous Kuzestov Mansion.After all she was the owner of one of the richest companys in the world.This mansion was her home many years back.She lived here before her uncle gave her to the abbey.

After he died she owned everything.

Carrie looked at the sky with a cloudy look in her eyes.

"Tomorrow…"

She turned and started walking back to her mansion.

Inside the mansion in Carrie's room:

She already unpacked herself and now lying on the bed she was staring into the space.There was nothing really important on her mind.In fact Carrie wasn't even thinking about what happened earlier in Japan.

She didn't care………

A knock on the door snapped her back into the reality.

A butler came in.

"Mistress, dinner is ready."

Carrie smilled fainlty.

"Thanx Frank. I'll be down in a minute."

The butler smilled politely and notted closing the door behind him.

30 minutes later…

The dinner was over and now Carrie was lying again on the huge bed thinking about what will happen tomorrow.

The next day:

Carrie was preparing to leave.Today was the 17th December…the day that gave her happiness but not only.

She was wearing black smooth trousers,a black top and witer boots in the same colour as the rest.

Frank handed her her long coat.

"Please be carefull Mistress."

"Don't worry I will be.Where's Dranzen?"

He handed her the blade, it was upgraded.

"What…?"

Frank smirked."Well I thought that Dranzen would be happy if…"

Carrie smilled and hugged her friend who knew her from many many years back.

"Thank you.You know me and Dranzen too well."

"Indeed I do."

Carrie notted and walked out of the mansion.

She decided to walk, not take a taxi or anything.

After an hour nof walking she finally reached the place which she was visiting from many years.

The cemetery.

Walking between many graves she finally reached the one she has been looking for.

A small and plain one.There was a few words on it.

'_Mivia, the child of the phoenix.'_

A single tear escaped Carrie's eye and soon to be followed by other sreaming down her face.

She fell to her knees sobbing violently.With a shaking hand she reached to touch the stone.Carrie carresed the word 'Mivia' with her pale hand.

"Happy birthday honey. I came just as I promised…just like every year."She whispered.

The only response was the wind blowing a little more violenlty.

"I miss you so much…why did you have to leave…why…"

She sank complelty to the ground.

"She didn't leave."A strong voice from behind told her.

Blinking a few times she turned around swiflty.

In front of her stood a young man with short-jet very dark purple hair and royal blue eyes.His skin was as pale as Carrie's and he was wearing a very long dark grey coat.

"What do you want."She hissed dangerously.

He smilled a little.

"My God…so it's true then what they say."

She raised her aqua-blue eyebrow.

"A daughter inherits the beauty of her mother…"

Carrie's eyes widened."Wha…how do you know who Mivia was? Answer me!"

"Not 'was' but 'is'."he said calmly.

"But…she's dead! Can't you see? I've been coming here every year since she died and crying my eyes out on her grave.!"She nearly sceramed.

He outstreached his hand."Come with me …you'll understand what I have in mind."

Carrie didn't knew what to do, she was nerev so confused in her life.

"Don't be scared.I won't hurt you, besides it's cold, you'll get sick if you'll stay here longer."He told her soflty.

Not controling her body she gave him her hand and he smilled.

"Can you at least tell me what's your name?"Carrie asked.

The guy smilled warmly. "Duke Dirkov."

She was about to respond but he interrupted her."You don't have to tell me your name, I already know it.."

Carrie glanced at him strangely. Duke laughed."I have my ways…Catherine Kuzestov."

"Please call me Carrie."

"Ok then, Carrie. Let's go to my car or we're gonna freeze."

She notted. He was still holding her hand, as they both looked down they both blushed.

"Sorry."They said in the same time.

Duke opened the door for Carrie.

The black Ford GT drove away.

"No! Carrie wait!"

It was Kai.He saw her on the cemetery and saw as she got in the car with someone.He came too late.

'_Why was shje even here?…huh?_'He turned around and looked at a grave.

'_Mivia, the child of the phoenix.'_

"What does this mean?'He whispered to himself.

With Carrie and Duke:

After a few minutes of riding he pulled the car into the most unexpected place in the world.

Fear appeard in Carrie's eyes.

The Abbey.

Duke noticed this.

"Hey, don't worry.It's not the same place, I'm the one owning it.Please don't be scared."he said as he put a hand on her shoulder.

She looked him in the eyes.

'He's not lying' 

"Ok."

They stepped out of the car.

Carrie looked around.This really wasn't the same as before…it was painted into a light cream colour.

"Just wait here for amoment ok?"

She notted and watched as Duke dissapeard in the doors.

'_It's unbelievable……_'She thought.

Then she heard the doors opening.Looking to her left side she saw Duke standing in the doorframe, the door slightly open.

A confused look appeard on her face.

Suddenly a small girl appeard beside Duke holding to his leg with a shy expression.

She had long aqua-blue hair with a few slate streaks reaching to her waist.Her bid icy-green eyes were scanning Carrie up and down, she had no triangles on her face.

The girl looked up at Duke who notted smilling.

She let go of his leg and started walking towards Carrie.

When she was in front of her, Carrie lowered herself down.

The little girl reached with her small hands towards Carrie's face and touched it.

"Mommy…?"Her eyes full of hope.

"………Mivia…"

Carrie hugged her daughter tightly, Mivia returned the embrance thrownig her arms aroud Carrie's neck.

Duke watched the scene with a visible smile on his face.He pushed himself off the frame and slowly approached them.

Carrie looked up at Duke. "Thank you so much."She whispered.

Duke kneeled down and Mivia jumped on him.

"Daddy you're the best!You found mommy!"She yelled.

"Daddy?"Carrie asked confused.

"She calls me like that all the time…"

Carrie smilled and Duke blushed.

The aqua-haired woman leaned forward, toutched Duke's face with her right hand and kissed him softly on the cheek.

It made him blush even more and Mivia giggled.

"Come on! Let's go inside and have some hot chockolate!"Mivia exclaimed.

Duke looked over at Carrie and notted.He lifted Mivia and walked with Carrie hand in hand.

Afew feet away behind the gates Kai punched the wall.He was angry and confused.

Did it mean he lost her…?

TBC…………………………

Now tell me what you all think? Should Carrie come back to Kai orrrrrr maybe she should be with Blake ……..or Duke! Answer the poll by REVIEWING the story.

Crismon Eyes


	33. My heart belongs to you

Well I must say that most of you want Carrie with Kai...but a few want her to be with Duke …and there's Blake………we'll see …

THANKS TO ALL REVIEWERS!

33.My heart belongs to you:

It was late in the evening, and Carrie was satying at the ex-abbey with Mivia and Duke.

Her little daughter was sleeping peacefully on Duke's chest holding on to him tightly.Carrie watched thins with amusement.

"You are probably wondernig how did this all happen?" Duke's voice snapped her out of her thouthgs.

"Yeah."

He took a deap breath.

"Well, when Boris found out that your child is alive he went after you, but he was surprised that you had twins.He kidnapped Mivia and Kyle.I'm one of the agents who helped saveing them. We got Kyle back but there was no sing of Mivia anywhere."

Carrie lowered her head.

"I left Russia as fast as it was possible with Blake then…"

"Excatly. Everybody gave up and we all thought that Mivia would never come back. But I didn't.I knew that there was still hope and I was looking…I found Balkov with Mivia in one of the long closed labs in Russia quite far away from here."He ran his hand through his dark hair.

"I got her back and tried to contact you but noone knew where you could be.So there were two ways…Mivia would go to the orphanage or somebody would take care of her.I got some important papers that are saying that I'm her parent.And that's how it all was, Mivia is living here since I found her.The abbey was closed and I decided to buy it.I'm not an agent anymore…I fell in love…with her."He glanced at the child in his arms.

"I'm sorry that I couldn't tell you earlier…"Duke whispered.

She looked up at him with watery eyes and put her head on his shoulder.

Duke was surprised but he put his free arm around her hugging her lightly.

"I thought that I've lost her…forever."

"You didn't she's right here.I tried to tell her everything what I knew about you to let her just imagine how her real mother looks."

He continued."You'll stay here for tonight…"

She notted and put her hand on her daughter's back snugglnig closer to Duke.

Soon they all fell asleep on the couch near the fireplace.

The next day:

A sweet smell woke up Duke.He opened one eye and saw Mivia still asleep next to him on the couch.He shook her gently.

"Wha…-yawn- oh hi daddy."She said still very sleepy rubbing her eyes.She looked around."Where's mommy?"

They both glanced at eachother and then both stood up and headed towards the kitchen.

And there she stood setting the table.

Duke came from behind with Mivia by his side, they were about to scare Carrie.

"You guys really have to learn how to get your enemy from behind."She said calmy not even turning around.

"Mom how did you know that we were here?"

Carrie turned around to face them."I'll tetch you someday."

Mivia smilled."I'm sooooo hugry! What's for breakfsat?"

"Mivia behave yourself."Duke said.

Carrie smilled warmly."It's alright Mivia.You like panckakes?"

"Sure!"

The aqua-haired woman lifted her daughter up and put her on the chair.

As she watched Mivia, Duke spoke."You didn't had to."

"But I wanted to and besides I was alittle hungry my self."

He smilled and it made her blush a little.

'Why am I blushing?Oh no it can't be…' 

"Why don't we go for a walk after breakfast?"Duke offerd.

"Great!"Mivia said.

Carrie notted, but she wasn't really paying attention to what they were saying.

After the breakfast Carrie, mivia and Duke were walking to the nearest park so Mivia could play.

Carrie watched as Duke and Mivia had a snow fight.

'I can't take her away from Duke…but then I can't go back to Japan …to Kyle althought I miss him very much…'

She sat on the bench, Duke soon joined her leaving Mivia to play with other kids.

He saw that she was like in another world so he toutched her cheek. Wrong move.

Carrie winced.

"What's the matter?"

"Nothing."She said quickly.

"Carrie, please I don't know you for a long time but I can tell that there is something.Tell me."

Her hair covered her pale face as she lowered her haid.

Duke gently brushed her hair behind her shoulder.He noticed her bruised cheek.

"Who did this to you?"

"The…Mivia's and Kyle's father."

Blood started to boil in Duke's body.How could anyone do such a thing? Hit such a beutifull woman, who gave birth to those two children.She has been through so much pain and sorrow.And she just found out that her daughter is alive.If he would get the bastard in his hands he would probaby kill him.

"He hit me because I wanted to be honest with him.I told him that I slept with Blake…you know that guy who helped me with Kyle.It happened when we were separated.I really loved him…I guess that I'm just not able to be happy."

"How can you say such things.You have two wonderfull children and a guy that lost his head for you since he saw you!"He nearly screamed.

Carrie's head shot up."Who are you talking about?"

'_Great job Duke…'_ He thought to himself.

"Well?"

"It's ……it's …me.I fell in love with you, in fact I don't even know how…but I never felt anything like that before…"

He leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on her rosy lips.

She closed her eyes and enjoyed every moment of it.

Suddenly the kiss was broken.Carrie opened her eyes and saw Duke on the ground.

She looked up to her side and saw …Kai! And boy was he angry…

Kai was focusing on Duke and he was ready to pick up a fight.When he was about to hit him again.A little girl ran up in front of Duke.

"No! Don't hurt him!"

It was the same girl he saw earlier.She…… looked just like Carrie…

"Kai stop this at once!"He turned and faced Carrie.

"But he kissed you!"

"So what! Leave me alone, you pushed me away or should I say hit me! Should I remind you what happened a few days back! I don't belong to you…everytime we are together smoething goes wrong and I'm sick of it! Maybe here I'll get a life, with Duke and Mivia."

He looked at the child."This is Mivia?"

"Yes this is Mivia my long lost child, Kyle's twin. Who was kidnapped by Boris after she was born!Now that you know evrything …leave…me…alone…"

Kai was shocked. Kyle had a twin? He has a dughter.It made sense.

Mivia stared confused at her mother.

"Mom who is he?"

All eyes were set on Carrie. "A nobody."She spat.

Carrie helped Duke get on his feet."You ok?"She asked with concern.

He notted.

Kai was still staring at the child in front of him as if he was hypnotized.

"Don't you care about our son?"He said to Carrie.

"Obviously you're the one who doesn't care.Of course you told him why I left…after our 'little argument'."

Kai had a hurt look."Carrie I'm sorry…-"

"No Kai.It's a little too late don't you think? Just do one more thing for me……take good care of Kyle.He still think's that you're a perfect father.Don't dissapoint him.Tell him that I'm dead or something. I will see him but you'll never know when."

"So what am I supposed to do now?"He asked.

Carrie walked in front of him until there was a tiny gap between them.

"Forget about the past and live your life."She said soflty this time that made him shiver.

"Why are you torturing me? Why can't we go back home and be together?"

She sighed."you should think of that before you smacked me on the face…and I did it because I wanted you to know,I did it because I didn't want to have any secrets hidden from you…and this was my repayment."She pointed to her cheek.

Kai closed his eyes and a tear escaped his left eye.

"Just to let you know, Kai…"

She leaned forward to his ear.

"My heart always belonged to you…"

Carrie walked past him and contiuned.

"…and always will."

Kai stood there, the wind started blowing violently around him.He toutched his face and noticed that he was…crying.But he knew that it was his own fault.

Now he was paying the price of his mistake.

'I'm a nobody just like she said…I don't understad it…she said that her heart belongs to me but…she doesn't want to come back…I hate my life…it sucks when she's not in it…' He thought bitterly to himself.

Puttin' his frozen hands into his pockets, he started wakilng to his old mansion.

He was alone again.

A song poped into his head.

_I walk a lonely road_

_The only one that I have ever known_

_Don't know where it goes_

_But it's home to me and I walk alone_

_Today is gonna be the day that they're gonna throw it back to you_

_I walk this empty street_

_On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams_

_Where the city sleeps_

_and I'm the only one and I walk alone_

_By now you shoulda somehow realized what you gotta do_

_I don't believe that anybody feels the way I do about you now_

_My shadow's the only one that walks beside me_

_My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating_

_Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me_

_'Til then I walk alone_

_Every day I wake up and it's Sunday_

_Whatever's in my eye won't go away_

_The radio is playing all the usual_

_And what's a Wonderwall anyway _

_Back beat, the word is on the street that the fire in your heart is_

_out_

_I'm sure you've heard it all before but you never really had a doubt_

_I don't believe that anybody feels the way I do about you now_

_I'm walking down the line_

_That divides me somewhere in my mind_

_On the border line_

_Of the edge and where I walk alone_

_Today is gonna be the day that they're gonna throw it back to you_

_Read between the lines_

_What's fucked up and everything's alright_

_Check my vital signs_

_To know I'm still alive and I walk alone_

_Today is gonna be the day that they're gonna throw it back to you_

_By now you shoulda somehow realized what you gotta do_

_And all the roads we have to walk are winding_

_And all the lights that lead us there are blinding_

_There are many things that I would like to say to you_

_But I don't know how_

_I walk this empty street_

_On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams_

_Today is gonna be the day that they're gonna throw it back to you_

_I walk this empty street_

_On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams_

_By now you shoulda somehow realized what you gotta do_

_Where the city sleeps_

_And I'm the only one and I walk a..._

_My shadow's the only one that walks beside me (maybe, you're gonna be the one that saves me)_

_My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating (maybe, you're gonna be the one that saves me)_

_Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me (maybe, you're gonna be the one that saves me saves me)_

_'Til then I walk alone_

_Sing with me; sing for the year_

_Sing for the laughter, sing for the tear_

_Sing with me, just for today_

Maybe tomorrow, the good Lord will take you away.

Yes…this song was telling the way he felt right now.But will it las forever?

TBC………………………

Soooooooooo…………..What do you all think of it hm…? I really never updated this fast, but I have some free time and well let's just say that I know how a reader feels when he waits for a loooooooong update.

Crismon Eyes


	34. What's going on!

The 17th December...oh God I'm getting so old. Hehe I bet you all thought that everyone loves their birthdays…I always get a little depressed when this time comes.Anyway happy birthday to me!

34.What's going on!

Kai stayed a few days longer in Russia, but he decided to go back to Japan and to his life and the only reason left…Kyle.

Meanwhile lots of things had changed in Carrie's and Mivia's life.Duke said that the top-secret company wanted him to come back to work,because he was one of their best agents.

He also knew that Carrie's heart and soul belonged to the guy whoknocked him to the ground,so he moved out of the way.

The aquahaired woman came back to her company and since she didn't want to leave Mivia in the mansion she took her to the office very often.

Then one day the secretary told Carrie that she has to sign a very important contract which is…in Japan!

They couldn't send it or anything,she just had to come and Mivia wanted to see Japan,so here it began.

"Mommy look! Is that Japan?"Mivia asked.

She was excited, after all it was her first journey to an other country.

Carrie glanced at the window and smilled a little."Yes, honey.It is."She answered.

The voice from the microphone told that the plane will land in about fifteen minutes.

'_Oh God…here we go again…'_ Carrie thought.

After a few hours of setting everything Carrie decided to go and talk with Sara,she owned her an explenation.

An idea poped into her mind as she glanced at her daughter.

Tala and his wife were sitting in the dining room eating their dinner.

The doorbell rang.

Soon their butler opened the door and right behind him walked a little girl which looked excatly like Carrie!

Tala lifted his head up.His eyess went wide.

"Holly fuck!"He screamed.

Sara glanced at her husband and said.

"Valkov stop swearing or else!"Then she looked to her side and said.

"Sweet mother of Jesus! Carrie is that you…?"

Then there was heard a laugh and it was getting louder and louder, it came from behind the door.

Sara and Tala turned their attention to the door.

The aquablue haired woman dressed in a white skirt and a white top stepped into the room still slightly chuckling.

They both blikned a few times, looked at the little girl and then at the woman a few times.

"What's going on?"They said in the same time.

"Sara, Tala meet Mivia."Carrie said.

Sara managed to chocke out some words."Who is she."

Carrie rolled her eyes."What does it look like? Mivia is my daughter."She said calmly.

"WHAT!" Tala screamed.

Sara and Carrie covered their ears.

"But I thought that Kyle was your son."

"He is and Mivia is his sister…isn't it obvious…God Sara how could you marry him…"Carrie muttered.

Sara sighed."Sometimes I wonder myself."

Then she turned to Carrie."And you have a lot of explainigng to do."

Now it took Carrie hours to explain everything from the beginning to Sara and Tala.

"Oh, Carrie I'm so sorry…"

"There's no need to…anyway I wanted to ask if you could take care of Mivia while I'm gone? Because you see I've got to go to my company and sign a few things, see how things are going here and lots of other stuff."

Sara notted."Sure.Tala will take care of her cause I have to be with Tin.She's got a nasty cold and she's in her room."

"Poor thing."

"You can crash at our place if you want.I mean after all this place is huge."Tala said and Sara notted again.

Carrie smilled warmly."Thanks, you guys are the best."She took out her cell phone cause it was ringin'.

After a short conversation she spoke.

"Damn I gotta go.Mivia please be nice for your uncle and aunt don't cause them much problems."

After a while of silence Tala clapped his hands together and turned to Mivia."So Mivia, do you blade?"

"Yeah."

"Well then come on.We have a stadium in the backyard."

Mivia smilled and followed Tala.

Sara smirked, Tala sure knew how to talk with children.

With Carrie:

She stepped out of her white Mustang GT and started walking towards the large building.

Unfortunetelly next to her office was the company Kai owned.

Brushig off the thought of him she opened the large glass door.

When she finally reached the right room, her secretary told her that in a half an hour there's gonna be a very important meeting, and that she really should be on it.

Carrie mentally groaned.

Of course she still had tons of papers to sign, and because of that she was late.

'_Damn._'She thought.

'_44…45…46! Here it is!'_

She opened the door and all faces were turned towards her.

"Sorry for being late." Carrie muttered and quickly took the last free seat.

To her joyafter gathering all of her papers she spotted…Kai!

He was sitting at the end of the table watching her with the corner of his eye.

Well she just turned her hed to the opposite way trying her best to ignore him.

3 hours later…

The meeting finally ended.

Everybody in the room were gathering their things.

Carrie was quite tired after 3 hours of listening to some kind of shit.A few of her documents fell to the floor.

She sat on her knees to pick them up.

Meanwhile behind her two guys were very interested in her butt.

"Who is that chick?"The blond asked.

"You mean you don't know? It's Catherine Kuzestov the owner of the kuzestov Company."

"Hot and rich…not to say tasty…"He licked his lips.

Carrie stood up dusting her clothes off.She turned arund and almost bumped into the guy that was checking her out.

"How may I help you?" she said annoyed and bored at the same time.

He eyed her up and down. "Well you could go out with me for dinner or somethin'"

She looked at him as if he was crazy.

"No."

"Why?"

"Cause I said so."

He grinned.

"Aww, come on you know that you want to."He put his hand on her hip.

Carrie looked disguised at him, took a deep breath and smacked him so hard that he fell flat on the floor.

"I suggest you not to try that again. Now if you excuse me I have some businness to do."

Then she saw Kai aproaching her.

"Mommy!"

She turned around and saw Tala with mivia in his arms.

He smilled."Sorry we couldn't take it any longer, so we decidet to come and take you home."

"Yeah, but first we'llgo for some ice cream!"Mivia said cherfully.

Carrie smilled brightly."Ok, the let's go."

Man, was Kai confused right now.

Tala with Mivia in his arms?

Carrie in Japan?

He coming here to take her home?

What the hell was going on!

TBC……………….

This chapter sucked but let's just say that I won't remember much from this evening so heh sorry! I'll try to update in a couple of days. Bye! (hickup)

Crismon Eyes


	35. Siblings

YESSSSSSSSS! Christmass holidays are here at last! XD I'm so happy. Well since I'm in a good mood I decidet to write a new chappie faster that I planned. Anyway here it goes.

35.Siblings:

Carrie was with Tala and Mivia in the local park. Mivia was having a beybattle and was winning as always.

The young woman and the red head were sitting on the grass finishing their ice cream.(yummy)

"Tala?"

"Yeah."

"We're friends right?"

They had their backs turned to eachother.Tala turned his head a little to his side.

"Now that was a stupid question. Of course we are, I mean nothing changed since we were kids right?"

Carrie chuckled. "If you haven't noticed we aren't kids anymore.But when it comes to our friedndship then I doubt that something changed."

"So… what's the point?"He asked as he rpse his red eyebrow.

"I need your help."

"Mhmm,…what kind of help?"

She paused a little before answering his question.

"I miss him…I-I want to see him, kiss him, hold him…"

"Who?"

"My son. Who else could I have in mind?"

"Well you could…-"

"Don't you dare to finish that sentence Valkov."She warned.

Tala raised his hands in defence."Wasn't going to. So how you expect me to help you?"

She gazed into the sky.

"You have to get Kai out of the mansion, or invite Kyle to your place, so I could see him.I'm doing it all because I don't want to face Kai right now…"She murmured quietly.

The red head sat in front of her.

"Don't worry, you can count on me…always."

Carrie put on a warm smile."Thank you. Althought you're annoying, but you're also my best friend."

He smirked."I'll take that as a compliment."

Standing up he pulled her up with him.

"C'mon, we better get going or my wonderfull wife is gonna hit me with a iron in the face…like last time when I was late."

Carrie started laughing."Sara smacked you with a iron!"

Tala rubbed his cheek.

"It hurt, a lot. Believe me."

Laughing hard Carrie went to find Mivia and soon all three of them started heading towards Tala's mansion.

The Hiwatari's Masion:

It was now quite late and Kai was in his son's room, watching Kyle.

The boy was peacefully asleep.A smile on his pale face.

But every day when he woke up he was mysterious, quiet, distant.

'_Just like me…' _Kai smilled bitterly to himself.

He put his hand on Kyle's head.

Since Carrie left nothing was the same.And it was very long since she last senn or talked to Kyle.Kai could see that his son was upset because of that, and he felt guilty because he didn't tell him the real reason why his mother left them.

'Because of my actions' He thought. 

Ther was just one thing that was on his mind right now.

She was in Japan- Why?

Mivia was with her and so was Tala, why didn't he tell him about it?

He glanced at the sky through the large window in the room. The moon was shining bright and so were the stars.

After a while of gazing through the window he decided to go to bed.Tmorrow there's gonna be a hard day.As always.

The next day in the same place:

Morning came fast.

The slate haired man was drinking his coffee and reading the newspaper.His son on the other side had a blank expression on his face, his eyes also didn't show any emotion.He just smiply stared into the space.

Suddenly Kai's cell rang.

Muttering some curses under his breath he answered it.

"What."

"Good morning to you to Kai. And yes I'm fine thak you for asking."

"Hn. What do you want Tala?"

"-sigh- Well you see we have lot's of work today at the company so you better move your ass now, oh and before I forget. Could you drop Kyle at our place?"

Kai frowned."Why?"

"Tin is felling a lot better now so they could spend the day together and well…he wouldn't be alone."

"………fine."

"Um, ok see ya Kai!"

"Whatever."

Kyle turned to his dad.

"Uncle Tala?"

"Yup. He want's me to bring you to his place. He saaid that Tin is feeling better and you could stay at their place today. What do you say?"

"Fine. I'll go."

Kai stood up."Let's go then."

At The Valkov's Mansion:

"Well what did he say?"Carrie asked.

Tala tured to his wife and Carrie.

"He said 'yes'."

Sara came to him. "I love you."and kissed fully on the lips.

Tala was shocked."Really? since when?"

Carrie chuckled at the sight, althought she felt a hint of jelaousy in her heart.

But the most important thing was that she could see her son.

15 minutes later:

The black Lamborghini Diablo pulled in front of the large gate.

Then Kyle stepped out of it and walked towards the main door.

When the boy stepped into the mansion he saw something incredible. In front of him stood a little girl about his age, but it wasn't Tin.

She looked like a mini version of his mother.

"Who are you?" he asked slowy.

"I'm Mivia, and you are…?"

"Kyle."

"…you remind me of someone…"

She smilled. Even the smile was the same."I look just like my mom."

Kyle frowned. It was getting wierder and wierder.

"She's your sister Kyle."

Both heads shot to the direction from where the soft voice came.

"Mom."They said at the same time.

Carrie came down from the stairs.

"Mivia this is your brother Kyle. Kyle Mivia is your sister."

"What?"Again they chorused.

Something in Carrie's pocket started glowing red. She took her blade out and a great phoenix came out of it letting out a loud majestical cry.

The woman smilled at the sight of her friend.

Dranzen glanced at her mistress and then at the children. Carrie only closed her eyes and notted.

The phoenix came closer to the two and warpped it's large wings around them.

This will explain everything to you what your mother can't tell you It spoke in a soft and warm voice.

Kyle and Mivia had seen the whole story from the beginning. The first meeting of their parents, first kiss…everything.

Now, do you understand?

The children notted.

Dranzen unwarpeed her wings let out one final cry glanced at her mistress.

Carrie smilled and caressed Dranzen's beek.

The phoenix flew back to it's bit chip.

The young woman looked at her children. Mivia and Kyle were saring at eachother, and suddenly triangles appeard on their faces.

Four black on Kyle's face and four silver on Mivia's.

"I have a brother."She whispered. The girl threw her arms over her brother. Kyle did the same. Tears gathering in their eyes.

Carrie aproached them, kneeled down and also brought them closer to her.

"I missed you mom."Kyle whispered.

"So did I."She said hugging them both tighter.

The rest of the day Carrie spend by answering quiestions. Sara came back with Tala and they saw Mivia, Kyle and Carrie asleep on the couch.

The woman smilled.

"I guess that the plan worked."

Tala notted and noticed that he was holding Kai's cell phone.

'_Oh shit…' _He thought.

The doorbell rang but before Tala could react Sara went to open it.

"Valkov, give me back my phone and…-"

Kai turned his attention to his left side.

"Carrie…?"

'_Double shit…'_ Tala corrected himself.

TBC…………………………

Soooooooo…………..how was it? Tell me the truth, cuz I'm tired and it would be nice to wake up tommorrow and see some reviews while reciving my mail.

PLEASE REVIEW!

Oh and one more thing…**_MERRY CHRISTMASS AND A CRAZY NEW YEAR!_**

Crismon Eyes


	36. They realised

I wanted to run away from all house work, so I locked myself in my room and I decided to start writing the next chappie. Good idea huh?

36.They realised:

"Carrie?" Kai whispered.

Tala was sweating and Sara looked a little nervous because of the situation.

The slate haired man clenched his fists and grabber the younger man by the collar of his shirt.

"Valkov, I think that we have to have a little talk."He hissed.

"That's it!"Sara whispered trying not to wake up Carrie and the kids. She grabbed Kai and Tala and dragged them to the kitchen.

"Ow, ow, ow!"Tala whinned.

"Care to explain what the hell is happening here!" Kai yelled.

Sara pointed her finger to his nose. "First of all don't yell at me in my home. Second it's my business what is going out here!"She replied with the same tone.

The woman took a deep breath. "Anyway I should beat the shit out of tobh of you."

Tala and Kai rose their eyebrows.

"You."She turned to Kai. "I should slap you because you hit Carrie!"

"AND You!"Tala winced hearing her woice. "You didn't tell me what really happened."

Sara calmed herself a little.

"Now it doesn't matter. Carrie is here and Kyle knows that he has a sister."

A minute of silence surrounded the kitchen.

"What now?"Tala asked.

"I don't know."Sara anwered.

Kai sighed. "Can I at least wait until she wakes up and talk to her?"

"You should."Sara pointed.

They walked towards the place where Carrie and the children slept.

"Wait."Sara wispered.

Notting her head forward, Kai and Tala saw what she ment.

The aquablue haired woman was awake, so was Kyle.

Mivia was stll resting on Carrie's lap. The boy hugged his mother.

"I'm so glad that you came back mom…"He whispered.

Carrie smilled and put her hand on her son's head.

"Mom?"

"Yes."

"When are we gonna go home?"He asked.

Carrie winced a little.

"Mom?"

"Kyle darling…I…I can't come back."

He shot up. "Why?"

"Because, I can't live under one roof with someone who……hurt me."

Kyle frowned.

"Dad?"

"Yes. I'm afraid that we won't be together anymore. He has hurt me and so did I."She said softly.

Sadness filled Kyle's eyes.

He was about to ask her more questions but Mivia woke up.

"Kyle, take your sister to her room. Show her some beyblade tricks, hm?"

The boy notted and took Mivia's hand.

The woman saw as her children dissapeard upstairs.

The three adults watched everythnig, until Kai's cell rang.

"Yeah."

A pause…

"WHAT! You've gotta be kidding me. When………fine."

"Who was that?"Tala asked.

Kai smacked his forehead. "The pipes in the mansion cracked and water is everywhere…damn now I have to find aplace to stay."

"You'll stay here."Sara emmidiatly said.

He looked at her as if she was crazy.

"She's telling the truth man. You can stay here."Tala joined the conversation.

"But I thought that Carrie was staying here."

Tala shrugged. "So what? I mean it is a great oportunnity to fix everything right?"

Sara gave an evil smirk.

Kai mouthed an 'oh' and smirked also.

The kitchen door opened.

"Hey Sara, do you have any……Kai?"

Carrie couldn't believe what she was seeing.

"Um, we'll leave you two…yeah."Sara said laughing nervously pulling Tala with her.

Carrie didn't move a inch.

On the other hand Kai slowly walked towards her until there was less than a inch between their bodies.

The scent of him drived her crazy, his soft pale skin……she wanted to toutch it, to feel it, she wanted to feel those lips.

But instead she asked him a question with a sharp voice. "What are you doing here?"

He snapped out of his daydream and looked at her. "Living from now on."

"What!"

Kai crossed his arms against his chest. "You heard me.It's because the old pipes in the masion cracked and now probablt everythnig is swimming there.Tala said that I can live here."

She pouted.

'_Cute…'_ He thought

"That means…"

"You're gonna have to live with an asshole in one house."

She smirked. "At least there is one thing I agree with you. You are an asshole."

"Carrie……"His voice now soft and warm making her melt from the inside.

"Can't you see how much everybody is suffering from your actions?"

She sent him a questioning look.

"Our children…Mivia I don't even knjow her, and I really would want to. Kyle missed you very much. It's hard to believe but he was acting just like me…like a heartless cold child."

"R-really?"

"Yeah. He din't talk, go out. He was just satying in his room staring at your pohograph."

Carrie brought her hand to her mouth.

Kai continued. "Did you see his reaction when he saw you, when he heard that he has a sister?"

"You saw that?"

He notted.

"Carrie, a child needs both parents."

He slowly took her hand in his and brought it to his ches, his heart. It made her blush.

"Do you feel it?." He soflty asked.

She didn't respond.

"Just one more thing to tell you.If you fell something, that means that my heart is still beating, and you're the only reason why it isn't broken.I want you to know that from the beginning you were the only one in it, now there's also Kyle and Mivia…You can make all of us happy, just say one word."

"I…I…"

"I'm sorry for what I've one to you. I've hurt you so many times, but I never meant to.I've never ever been with any other woman, and I won't be because you're the one who has my heart and soul."

Kai squeezed her had and brought it to his lips.

Carrie felt weak in her knees as he placed a warm kiss on it.

Pulling himself closer, trying to feel every inch of her body, he was enjoying every momet spend close to her.

Their foreheads were now toutching. Carrie put her hand on Kai's chest making him shiver in delight. He brushed his cheek against hers.

He breath was getting quicker and quicker with every second as he was touching her.

"You always could read for peoples eyes, so look into mine and teel if I'm lying or not."He whispered.

Unconsiously she looked up and alnost drowned in those once cold and hard eyes. Carrie could see so many emotions run through them.

Happiness…love…pleading…_truth._

'He really meant it…what should I do…' 

"Be mine again…"He whispered close to her ear and started tickling her neck with his lips.

Bliss. That was the only thing running through both of their minds.

Finally his lips found their way to hers. Massaging them genlty he silently asked for permission to enter.

Placing both of her hads in his hair she completely gave into the kiss. It was a slow, warm and long kiss. They just couldn't get enough of eachother.

Unfortunatelly they ran out of oxygen. Slowly they pulled away, but their faces were still toutching.

"What is your answer…?"Kai asked slightly out of breath.

Locking her green eyes on his crismon ones, she pulled him towards her and kissed him deeply.

He warpped his arms around her waist pressing her as close as possible to his body, he kissed her back.

Carrie's arms were warpped around his neck, not wanting to let go.

Two pairs of eyes were watching them.

"You were right, dad really loves mom"The girl whispered.

The boy smilled."Yeah. Finally both of them realised that."He whispered back.

TBC……………………THIS IS NOT THE END!

Here ya go a Christmass gift for all of my reviewers

. I got them back together ! You guys happy? Special thaks to: **grounded angel, SasuSaku453, Kimkizna, Sugar911, drakeamberblake, IcePhoenixLove, Kyogue.**

_**Merry Christmass and a mad New Year!**_

I hope you'll get a lot of great gifts. BYE!

Crismon Eyes 


	37. Will you marry me?

Awww...Christmass is over...damn. Anyway I'm happy cause I've got a great mp3 player and lots of money! I think that I'll like santa a little more because of this.lol! Glad you liked the chapter…wonder what you'll think of this one.

37.Will you marry me:

A few days passed since Carrie and Kai were together. Now they were living back in their mansion with their kids, since the pipes were fixed.

Finally they lived like a normal familly.

Kai and Mivia got along together very well. Carrie could catch up with Kyle……and with Kai, if you know what I mean (XD).

Carrie sighed softly as she layed in the bed on a well toned chest, listening to a heart beat.

"Tired?" Asked a strong voice.

She lifted her head up and smilled. "And I bet that you aren't?"

Kai smirked and rose his slate eyebrow. "Like hell. I mean who wouldn't?"

Sweat was still covering their bodies since they just finished their little 'game'.

He sighed and looked out through the window with a dreamy look in his eyes. Carrie saw that and asked him a question.

"Something bothering you?"

He didn't answer, just continued to satre at the sky.

She placed her hand on his right cheek. "Kai?"

Feeling the toutch he snapped out of his dream. "Yeah."

"You spaced out, is something wrong?"

A small smile was seen on his face and his eyes went soft.

"No, nothing's wrong. I just can't believe that we're finally together, here with the twins and nobody is bothering us.After all those things we've been through, especially you."

Carrie lifted herself up and pressed her forehead against Kai's.

"But thank God that's all in the past and it won't haunt us again. Please let's drop the topic and talk about something else."She whispered.

Kai sank his hand in her long silky hair and kissed her deeply. She accepted the kiss and felt as he bit her lip trying t oremember every part of it.Before she could do anything she found herself under his body, pinned to the bed with ter arms above her head.

Snapping out of the trance, Carrie looked up.

A very wide smirk was playnig upon Kai's face.

"What's so funny?"She asked clearly annoyed.

"Oh, nothing. It's just that evey time when we kiss, I end up on top of you in bed. Quite interesting isn't it ?"

Lowering his head, leaving just an inch between their faces he looked deeply in her icy green eyes.

Before Carrie could blink, Kai was kissing her neck and made his way to her chest.A gasp escaped her lips, when his hot mouth made contact with her skin.

She managed to hold a moan and speak. "Kai, we just finished that. Aren't you tired?"

He slowly stopped and glanced at her.

"I know, but I just can't get enough of you. I can't stop myself from doing this, you're driving me crazy."

Carrie couldn't protest since his lips crashed against hers.Actually she felt the same way about him. It was very hard to think about something different than…well you know.

Kai knew that she couldn't resist his actions.

True. He was tired. After all they did it five times already in one night, but they were finally alone and it would be a shame if they wouldn't spend their time in a little more interesting way.

It was a great occasion since Mivia and Kyle were at a camp with Tin, and that ment that Tala and Sara also had the entire house for eachother.

Kai felt his blood run through his veins as Carrie arched her back and pressed herself against his body.

The pleaseure was all they colud fell right now, nothing more and nothing less. Finnaly the preasure was way too much for both of them.

Warping her leg around his waist she gave him the signal.

Kai took the message emiediatly by entering her. He did it with so much force and speed that he reached her sweet spot by the very first time.

Carrie screamed with extasy feeling him inside her. She sank her hands in his thick hair, breathing heavilly trying just to catch her breath.

Kai had to wait a few minutes to recover and get of Carrie. While he was lying on his back looking at the celing, he was still trying to calm his breath down.

He turned his head to his side and saw her.

She was lying there, not even covered by the covers.He could see that she was shivering, her eyes slightly open.

Lifting himself up on his elbow he came closer to her and brought her closer to him, kissing her on the forehead and pulling the covers over them.

"You ok?"He murmured.

Carrie sleeply notted her head as she put her it between Kai's neck and shoulder.

Smilling slightly he finally waited as the sleep came.

The moonlight coming from the window was surrounding the two lovers in their bed,there were no clouds in the sky, nothing that could probably end this wonderfull moment.

The next day:

Trying to cover her eyes from the sun, Carrie pulled the covers up. But she had a weird feeling…

Peeking through the covers she saw Kai staring at her from the edge of their bed, fully dressed a smile upon his lips.

'_mmmmm….'_she thought.

Shakeing her head lightly she looked up at him as he leaned forward and placed his lips on hers in a sweet and tender kiss.

"Good morning ,princess."He said quietly.

Letting out a cute yawn she replied. "Morning. What time is it?"

Glancing at his watch he said. "Almost nine and I think that it's the best time to get up."

She raised her blue eyebrow.

"And why is that?"

"Because I want to take you somewhere after breakfast and since I made breakfast…well you should get up."

Groaning she kicked the sheets off of the bed and stood up.

"Fine, but first I'll go and take a shower. Now if you'll excuse me…"

Kai stood up and was staring wide-eyed.

Carrie noticed that and asked. "What?"

But she got no answer, he kept on staring with an open mouth.

She looked at herself than at him.

"Kai, it's not like you haven't seen me naked before so stop staring at me like that, it's scary."

Putting on one of Kai's shirts she made her way towards the bathroom.

Kai slowly closed his mouth and sighed.

"One day I'm gonna have a heart attack because of that woman…"He murmured to himself with a visible smile.

An hour later:

After eating breakfast and having a small make out session (sweatdrop) Kai and Carrie left the mansion and went for a walk.

A few minutes passed in complete silence.

"Kai, where are we going?"Carrie suddenly asked.

He didn't look at her, he just contiuned on walking. "You'll see."

She frowned. What was he up to?

Kai on th other hand was smirking in the inside and squeezing something in his pocket.

He was wondering how would Carrie react…

"We're here."Kai said quietly.

She looked around.

The beach…

He turned to her and took her hand.

Carrie felt her heart beat a little faster. Kai opened his nouth to speak but some kids ran by and he fell down with Carrie on top of him.

"Now that was unexpected but anyway I'll continue…"

Confussion was written on Carrie's face.

"Catherine…will you marry me?"

"W-what?"she barely whispered.

"Will you be mine forever?"

She looked like a fish with her mouth opening and closing.

They were alone on the beach, there was nothing but the wind…

A cough interrupted their moment of lonelyness.Turning their heads they saw…Tyson?

Carrie could hear Kai growl dangerously in his throat.

"Kai, old buddy! Hey, what are you doing here with Carrie? Um…I didn't interrupt anything, did I?"

Glaring icy daggers at the younger man Kai slowly stood up holding Carrie close to him.She could swear that he wnted to do something, what he wouldn't regret later.

"Granger, I suggest you to get your fat ass out of here before I'm gonna get you."He hissed.

Tyson blinked a few times. "But why?" (man how stupid can he get?)

"Because you interrupted me, when I was saying the most important thing in my life."

Carrie didn't pay much of her attention to the conversatino that Kai had with Tyson, she still had a dremy look on her face and she was unconsiouly looking at Kai.

'He proposed to me…' 

"…yes"

Both heads turned towards her.

"What?"Tyson asked.

"I said 'yes'."She repeated a little louder this time.

Kai understood. He gave the biggest and most true smile in his life and kissed her deeply. The wind suddenly grew a little stronger.

Tyson scrached his head. He sighed and spoke. " Just to let you know Kai. The guys are coming in a few days for a reunion, you two should come to ya know."And he walked away. (FINALLY! Lol)

Of course they did hear him, but they had better things to do right now.

TBC……………………

NOT THE END! I repeat NOT! Well how was it?

Tell me and one more thing I'm working on a NEW fic. I was wondering if I should create new OC's or stay with the old ones.

Crismon Eyes


	38. What does he want?

As I can see, you all are very happy because of the wedding. Hehe, well let's just get on with it!

Screw the fuckin' disclamer...you all know it very well.

38.What does he want:

Sitting in the bedroom, on the edge of the king sized bed; the young woman was playing with the beautifull ring on her finger.

It was a gold ring with a gorgeus royal blue stone in the middle, surrounded by small diamonds.

Carrie smilled to herself, replaying the whole scene from yesterday. The beach, her falling on top of him…and the three simple woords that have changed her and his life forever.

It was settled.The wedding would start in a few weeks.Now she was getting ready to go out with Kai and the twins, for the reunion and of course it was at Tyson's dojo.

A silent sigh escaped her lips.

So many things happened since she last saw the team together. Many bad and good things.She knew that they would ask questions about 'what happened', and 'why did they leave'.

The sound of the door opening snapped her out of her thoughts.She turned her head towards it and saw her future husband.Hm, it sounded nice.

"You ready?"He asked slowly apporaching her.

"Yeah. How do I look?"

She was wearing a light blue summer dress, reaching almost to her knees, and of course her hair hangin' down reaching her waist.

He on the other hands was wearing a white button shirt and simple black pants.Of course his shirt was a little unbuttoned (Smirks).

Kai eyed her up and down. A smirk appeard on his lips.

"Well……what's the right word…"

She raised her blue eyebrow.

"Goddess…yeah, that's it."

Carrie hit him on the shoulder playfully.

"What? I'm telling you what I see and I see the most perfect and gorgeus woman in the whole world."

He came up from behind and wrpped his strong arms around her waist pulling her close to him and trying to catch her wonderfull scent, from her hair.

Relaxing in his arms, Carrie rested her head on his shoulder, forgeting about the whole world.

"We have to go."He murmured to her ear.

"Why…can't we stay like this a little longer?"

Kai chuckled slightly.

"You know Tyson, he's gonna drive everybody crazy if we won't come."

Carrie turned her head to look at him.

"Kai, is it me, or you're the one who's impatient. Why the sudden change? You never cared about those reunion things.I always had to drag you there by force."

"It's not that I want to see those morons again. I just want to beat the shit out of Tyson for what he did yesterday."

She smilled.

"Aww, you still mad at him because of that?"

"Of course I am.I knew that he is an idiot but that was just…just… I don't even know the wright word to describe his stupidity!"

Carrie kissed him on the cheek.

"There there.Forget about him, after all everything ended happilly, I mean I did accept your proposal."

He sighed.

"You don't know how happy you made me by saying that one word."

"Oh, and what would you do if I wouldn't accept?"She teased him.

Kai reted his chin on her shoulder.

"Well, I would probably jump off a bridge or I would go to Sara and tell her that she's fat."

"What?"

"Everyone knows that if you'd tell her that she's fat then she would kill you. It would be a death wish."

Carrie laughed.

"Then I suggest you not to tell her that. We're not even married…"

He nuzzled her neck. "Don't worry, I have three very important resons to live.You and the twins."

A giggle escaped her lips.

"Kai stop! You're tickling me!"

'KNOCK KNOCK'

Jon walked in.

"Master Kai, Mistress Catherine the children are witing in the car.I suggest to go downstairs."

He bowed politely.

"Thanks Jon. We'll be there in a minute."Carrie said.

Jon notted and exited the room.

"Well, let's get going."

Carrie walked out with Kai beside her.

At Tyson's:

"WHERE IS THAT SOURPUSS!" Yelled Tyson jumping up and down.

Everybody sweatdropped.

"Hilary, will he EVER change?"Sara asked.

The chockolate haired girl sighed. "I don't think so."

They heard a car.

"That must be Kai and Carrie."Max chirped.

Indeed it was Kai, Carrie, Kyle…and a girl.

The only people who weren't surprised were Tala, Sara and Tin.

Kai and Tala shaked hands while Sara and Carrie hugged eachother. The kids also greated themselvs.

"Who is she?"Mariah asked.

Carrie sighed. Here it comes.

"This is Mivia-"

"Our daughter."Kai cut her off.

"WHAT!"They yelled.

A death glare from Kai shut everyone up.

Carrie had to explain everything to them from the beginning. When she finished everything went back to normal.

Kai smacked Tyson so hard that he blacked out.He had two reasons to do it. First was for yesterday and the second for pissing him off again.

Ray with Tala and Max were setting the barbecue and helping Mariah, Emily, Sara and Carrie.

As for the kids, they were having an argument on who's parent is a better beyblader.Hehe.

"Carrie, could you pass me the salad please?"Sara asked.

"Sure."She replied.

While takeing the bowl from Carries hands , Sara spotted something what caught her eye.

"OMFG! Carrie, when did he do that!"She screamed like mad.

Everyone covered their ears.

"What?"Carrie asked.

Sara pointed to her hand.

"THAT!"

Everybody oked at the directino that Sara was showing and they saw a beautifull ring.

The girls ran over to Carrie and started to congratulate her, just like the guys went over to Kai, who just 'hn-ed'.

"Alright! That needs a celebration!"tyson yelled as her ran to the dojo and came back with a bottle of whine.

They all were drinking from glasses and cheered for Kai and Carrie.The kids drank juice, just to let you know.

A few minutes later Kai was finishing drinking, when of all sudden Tyson started chasing Max.

"Give me my Dragoon!"And he pushed Kai…wrong move.

Kai's once white shirt was now covered in whine.

Time stopped. The young slatehaired man was preparing himself to punch the dragoon master.

A hand on his shoulder stopped him from moving.

"Kai…settle down. Now take this shirt off. I'm gonna chave to wash it right now."Carrie said.

Sending one last icy glare he grunted and started unbuttoning his shirt.She went from behing and helped him get it off.

The green eyed womant turned her attention to Hilary.

"Hey, Hilary can you help me with this?"

"Sure…"

"Boy, Tyson you'll gonna have to thak Carrie for saveing your butt……again."Max laughed.

Tyson was hiding behind Ray.

Kai just crossed his arms over his chest and closed his eyes.

They all laughed at the coment.

Ray stopped and asked a question."Kai…what are those on your back?"

Openning his left eye he answered. "Scars."

Mariah and Emily winced.

"Ok, let's set the blanket."Tala spoke rather quickly as he wanted to avoid the subject of Biovolt.

He and Kai settled a huge green blnket on the grass behind the dojo.

Kai sat down, and he felt a weight on his back. Looking behind him he saw Kyle smilling brightly at him.

"Dad, can I borrow your blade? Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeasssseeeeeee……?"

"Promise not to destroy anything?"

Kyle notted quickly and Kai smirked.

"Here."

"Thanks dad! You're the best!" The boy said hugging Kai tightly.

"Mivia, prepare to lose!"Kyle yelled as he ran somewhere through the back gate.

Kai smilled without noticing that everybody was staring at him.

"Man, that was one hard stain to remove."Carrie said as she approached the rest of the group with Hilary.

"Did Kyle come to you to borrow your blade?"She asked sitting next to Kai.

"Yeah…Mivia took Dranzen?"

Carrie notted. And they both sighed.They were going to fight again.

In the evening inside the dojo:

Tyson invited everybody to stay at his place for the night.

The kids had a separate room, as everyone else.

In one of the rooms two peolple weren't asleep…

Kai was fiercely kissing Carrie's neck as he had hre pinned to the bed, under the sheets.

"Kai-moan-stop…please…"

He didn't. "Why?"

"We aren't alone…we…we can't. What if somebody will hear us…"She barely breathed out.

Running a hand over her bare body, making her shiver in delight, he kissed her deeply with passion.

"Just one time…please…I deserve a reward since I didn't kill Tyson…"

Carrie took his face in her hands and brought him lower to her face.

"You'll always find a great excuse just to do this ,don't you?"

He smirked in a suggestive way and leaned down.She sank her fingers in his dark hair and started playing with them while he was working on her chest.

The temperature of their bodies were ising with every second as the rubbed against eachother.

"I love you…"he whispered to her ear as he was about to get her knockin' on heavens door.

Looking him in the eyes she whispered also. "I love you too, Kai…"

And then she felt as her body was filled with so much pleasure that any word could describe. She wanted to scream out…the feeling that was inside her but she couldn't because Kai's mouth was covering hers.

Gently chewing her lower lip he waited until she calmed down a little and massaged her mouth with his.

Running her hands over his back, she was panting heavilly, trying to catch her breath.

Placing one last kiss on her forehead he fell asleep with his angel in his arms.

The next day:

Carrie was slowly starting to wake up and unconsiously she reached her hand to toutch the place next to her on the bed.

A frown appeard on her face as she felt that Kai was still there.She didn't expect that, because he always got up earlier that she did.

But somehow she was glad that he didn't go. It was a rare view to see a sleeping Kai, as peacefully as a baby.

She turned to her side and brushed the slate bangs away from his handsome face.The was to frown on it, no angry expression nothing that you could see him with a little closer to him, Carrie brushed her face against his, feeling the lovely scent.

Kai stirred and made some funny noises that made Carrie giggle softly.The Ice Prince was also very cute sometimes.Not expecting his next move Carrie yelped as he wrrped his arm around her and brought her close to him.

He sighed deeply and mumbled.

"…mine."

Then he burried his face in her long gorgeus hair.Carrie smilled and placed her hand on his back, closing her eyes, melting again in his toutch.

After a while she opened her eyes and glanced at the digital watch.

8.30 a.m.

Sighing she poked him on the arm.

Nothing.

"Kai…wake up honey…"She softly said to his ear.

He slowly opened one eye and spotted the time.

"Damn. Good things never last as long as they should."

Then he noticed the position in what they were.A wild smirk on his face.

"How did you sleep?"Carrie asked.

"As I can remember there wasn't much of sleeping on this night…but it was heaven."

"It was your fault."

He pouted."Is it a crime if I want to spend some time alone with my soon to be wife?"

She rolled her eyes."You're impossible…that's why I love you."

Kai kissed her deeply on her soft lips.

"Hungry?"

She notted.

"Then let's go and make some breakfast."

In the kitchen:

Aftwer waking up Tyson(impossible I know…anyway)everybody settled for breakfast.

Tala had a sly smile on his face."Sooooo…….."He looked at Kai.

Kai simply sipped his coffee.

"What."

"Well I wanted to ask if you heard any weird noises this night?"

Carrie chocked and the rest glanced at them.

Kai simply closed his eyes and answered the question.

"Those _noises_ as you call them, came from our bedroom but I doubt that you'll know what I'm taling about."He finished with a smirk on his face.

The red head glared at Kai and everybody laughed, exept Tala.

"Whooo! Go Carrie!"Sara elbowed her friend.

Carrie turned to Kai and burried her face in his arm blushing madly.

"Awww…….that's so cute!"Mariah squeaked.

Kyle came running to the kitchen with a wide grin on his face.

"Mommy, mommy guess who just called!"

"Who?"

"Uncle Blake! He want's to see you!"

Carrie's smile dropped so did Kai's.

What could he want……maybe her…?

TBC…………………

_**HAPPY NEW YEAR!**_

Yay! I finished just as I planned. Great!

PLEASE GIVE SOME OC's! Who knows…maybe I'll choose yours! LOL

REVIEW PEOPLE!

Crismon Eyes 


	39. The right way

In a week I'm gonna have another loooooooooooong break! I'm so happy because of that…but my stupid so called teatchers are gonna give me lots of homework.Damn then all!

Here's the…what was it called again? Oh, yeah update.

39.The right way:

A week passed since Blake last called.Every time when Carrie heard a phone ringing, she became very nervous, and so did Kai.

Sitting on the bench in the gatrden,Carrie smilled as she saw the twins playing with their dad.Mivia and Kyle were doing their best to keep Kai lying on the ground.

Of course he was letting them win.

Kai looked up to the one , who gave him all what he had.She gave him love, the most important thing in his life.After he lost her and her love he became a heartless bastard with no feelings.He despited himself because of that.

But fate got them back together and that was the only thing that mattered.

Carrie came closer to the three, who were laying on the ground.Bad move.

The two tackled their mom, so now she was also involved into the fight.But the wierdest thing was that she finished under Kai.

Kyle and Mivia were just grinning and the mumbled something like, that they had to train with their beyblades or somethin' like that, leaving the two alone.

Kai pressed his forehead against Carrie's and stared into her beautifull green eyes, melting completely.

"You know that in a couple of weeks sometihng in your life will change for good, don't you?"

Carrie raised her blue eyebrow.

"And that would be?"

"In a few days there will be no Catherine Kuzestov……but there will be Catherine Hiwatari.I think it sounds better."

The green eyed woman smilled at the thought.It was true, their wedding will be at the next saturday…

"I agree, but Kuzestov doesn't sound bad. Since the wedding is on saturday…that means you have only five more days of freedom."

"Freedom?"

She warpped her arms around his neck.

"Well you know that after marrying me, you won't have a easy life. I mean that I have my needs and your job as a husband will be satysfying me……"

Kai smirked and brushed his nose against Carrie's.

"What kind if needs…?"He purred seducivelly.

"I'll give you a clue…"She whispered in his ear as she roamed her hips against his.

His eyes went wide when she did that and a low growl escaped his lips.Carrie knew how to turn him on.

"Don't …do…that.I might not be able to controll myself."

She smirked at his remark and kissed him tenderly on the lips.

"Master Kai, there's a phone call for you. Tala Valkov is calling."

Groanning with annoyance Kai pulled away from the kiss and stood up with Carrie still holding to his neck.

"I swear, if he's gonna interrupt us at our honey moon then I'll twist that red head of his."He hissed as he walked slowly towards the mansion.

Jon and Carrie chuckled lightly at the sight.

"Oh, and by the way. Mistress, someone is waiting for you in the living room."

"Thank you Jon."

He bowed politelly and walked away.

Carrie also made her way to the living room, wondering who was waiting for her.

Living room:

The blue haired woman walked inside and gasped.

She saw…Blake! He was sitting on the couch with Mivia on his knees and Kyle next to him.

He looked up.

"Hey Carrie, can we talk?"

"Hey……yeah sure. I see that you met Mivia."

He smilled. "Yeah, I haven't seen her for so long. I remember her from the times when she was a baby."

"Kyle, can you take your sister and go play somewhere? We want to talk with your uncle."

"Sure! Miv let's go!"

"Ok."

The twins exited the room, leaving the two adults.

The silence filled the room.

"I'm sorry for what happened."Blake began.

Carrie shook her head.

"No. It wasn't your fault.I should tell Kai in the beginning…but I got my lesson for that."she said remembering what happened after she told him.

"Sara told me that you're getting married."

"Yeah. This saturday."

Blake smilled."Have you found a band to play at the wedding? If not you can always count on The Flames."

"You guys could do it?"

"Sure, but you'll have to do somethin' for me."

"Like?"

He grinned.

"You, Kai and the twins will have to come to MY wedding."

Carrie covered her mouth.

"You're getting married!"She squeaked.

"Yup."he notted proudly.

"Who's the lucky girl?"

"Jade Mikov."

Carrie frowned. "Wait…Sara's sister?"

"You got that right.I met her when I wanted to ask Sara what's going on with you, and then I saw her.I thought that I died and that I was in heaven."He sighed dreamly.

"OMG!I'm so happy for both of you!" She hugged him tightly.

15 minutes later they were still talking about Carrie's wedding until Kai walked in.

Blake and Carrie stood up.

"What is he doing here?"

Carrie walked up to him and kissed him on the cheek.

"Blake ,Matt and Ter are gonna play at our wedding, but you know what's the best thing?"

"Um…"

"We're invited to a wedding."

Kai had a surprised look on his face.

"Jade and Blade are getting married!"

"Sara' sister?"

Blake notted."Anyway I also came to congrat you guys."

He outstreched his hand towards Kai. The slatehaired man glanced and took it.

"Well congartulations to you to."He replied with a smirk.

Carrie smilled, at last everything is going the right way.

TBC……………………

Man this stinks! XD Well as you all probably noticed the story is gonna end soon, that the main reason why I started to write a new one.REVIEW!

Remember that you can still help me with "My friend the Wolf" by giving me ideas.

Crismon Eyes


	40. The wedding

Aww, damn.I don't want this story to end so soon. I'm doing everything to keep it going, I still have a couple of ideas so here we go!

40.The wedding:

Her beautifull icy green eyes scanned the area.Everybody was here, cheering, laughing and shareing the most important moment of her life.

Yes Catherine Kuzestov finally got married to the one and only Kai Hiwatari.

Now she was standing in the beautifull garden watching the guests.Carrie could see the scowl on her son's face.He wasn't very happy because he had to wear his tux, well Mivia had the same look.She had to wear a blue dress.

The young woman smilled warmly at the sight.

"There you are."A smooth voice from behind made her turn around.

"Carrie, can I take this off, please.It's driving me nuts!"Said Kai as he tried to do something with his black tie.

She giggled as she walked up to him and started to fix his tie.

"No, you can't. You're acting just like Kyle, but he even tried to cut his tie with on you can do it……for me?"She winked at him and put her hand under his jacket, feeling his well toned chest.

Kai instantly warpped his arms around her, bringing her close to his body.

"Have mercy, I might not be able to take my hands off of you…Mrs. Hiwatari."He murmured with a smirk.

"Why? I like teasing you. It's fun, you should see your expression…priceless."She said as she pinched him on the cheek.

"I have an evil wife."He said smugly.

Carrie stuck her tongue at him.

"True, but it's your own fault that you've married me."

"I'm very happy because of that."

Kai glanced at the people around them, everybody came.

Tyson was arguing with Hilary, Ray and Mariah couldn't take their eyes off of eachother…and Max was whispering something to Emily's ear that made her blush.

Of course there was Tala with Sara.Their two best friends, childchood friends that married eachother just like he and Carrie.

Kai could see that Tala was cheacking out his wife, after all these years he hasn't changed one bit.

Their daughter was probably playing with his children.

Who could ever expect that the Ice Prince would get married and have two kids? Yep it was definatelly the end of the world.

All of the bladers that came here had somebody with them. (Too lazy to describe so imagine whatever you want )

Then he looked at the most important peson in his life.The one he was holding right now in his arms, the one who could give him love, pleasure the feelings he had forgotten since he left her.That's when he became the heartless bastard and everything what he has been known of.

Her green eyes moved up and met crismon orbs staring at her with a daze.

"Something wrong?"Carrie asked as she lifted her hand and gently toutched his face.

Kai shook his head and took her hand in his, bringing it to his lips.

"No everything's fine. I just can't believe that my dream came true…and that my nightmare is finally over."

"You got that right…ouch…"

"What is it?"

Carrie grinned a little.

"Oh nothing. It's just this bra…God it's so uncomfortable…I can't wait to take it off."She muttered.

"And I can't wait to see how you're gonna take it all off."

Rolling her eyes she wriggled out of his grip.

"Do you always have just one thing on your mind?"

"Only when I'm with you…"

"Well you'll have to wait for it."

"Aww, but I can get a kiss…can I ?"He sneaked his arms around her waist once more.

"Fine…but just one."

Not having any time to protest she gave in to the kiss.Actually she didn't even wanted to brake it.Warping her hands around his neck, Carrie just deepened it.

"Hey, get a room you two."Tala snickered with Sara by his side.

Kai gave him one of his best glares.

"I swear Valkov, if you'll disturb us on you honeymoon, I'm gonna find you and after I'll be finished with you Sara will have to look for a new husband."He warned.

The rest laughed at his coment.

This day was just perfect and nothing could destroy it.

Blake, Ter and Matt were playing just as they promissed. Jade watching her future husband, blushing almost every time when he glanced and winked at her.

Starry nights 

_city of lights_

_Coming down over me_

_Skyscrapers _

_stargazers_

_In my head_

_Are we we are, are we we are,_

_The waiting, unknown,_

_This dirty town is burning down in my dreams,_

_Lost and found the city bound in my dreams_

_And screaming,_

_Are we we are, are we we are the waiting,_

_And screaming,_

_Are we we are, are we we are the waiting_

_Forget me nots and second thoughts,_

_Live in isolation,_

_Heads or tales and fairytales in my mind,_

_Are we we are, are we we are,_

_The waiting, unknown_

_Rage and love, the story of my life,_

_The Jesus of suburbia is a lie_

_And screaming_

_Are we we are, are we we are the waiting, and screaming _

_Are we we are, are we we are the waiting unknown,_

_Are we we are, are we we are the waiting, and screaming_

_Are we we are, are we we are the waiting unknown,_

_Are we we are, are we we are the waiting unknown._

"Yuck! They're doing it again!"Kyle whined to his sister.

"What?"

"Just look."He poited to his parents.

Kai and Carrie were kissing again, but this time nobody and nothing could disturb them, they were in their own world.

Mivia sighed.

"I know that they do it because they love eachother but……man I don't understand them."

His sister smirked.

"You'll understand when you'll marry Tin!"She practically yelled and started running for her life. A very angry and furiously blushing Kyle on her tail.

TBC?……?……?

Now at least a few of you should know who's song is this one! If not then the world is gunna end. Lol

Anyway you guys want more chappies or not? Tell me oh and don't expect any updates in a few days cause today my comp is gunna be restarted and I'm gunna have to work on everything from the beginning.

Don't worry I'm a fast wrighter. (winks) Ideas needed!

Crismon Eyes


	41. Alone

Um...hi... IT'S NOT MY FAULT! My computer just exploded and everything was totally burned.(cries) but I'm back and I have lots and lots of ideas. BTW I don't remember what I promissed to who...so please contact me. Yuo can almost always find me on msn.

41.Alone:

The aquahaired woman was gazing at the deep lake, the chilly wind caresing her pale face. Behind her was a small house and around were only lots of forests, nothing else.

Birds were chirping happilly around her. Everything was just perfect...peace and quiet.Taking a deep breath she felt a familliar scent floating in the air. A sweet, wonderfull scent.

"Why aren't you coming inside?" His strong but soft vice rang through her ears.

Feeling his hard chest pressed against her back she relaxed as he circled his muscular arm around her body.

"Well?"

"I just wanted to get some fresh air and see the sunset...is that a sin or what?"

Kai chuckled hiding his face in Carrie's long hair. It was their honeymoon and they didn't tell anyone where they were going to.

"I wish that we could stay here forever, it's so peacefull...so wonderfull."

"Yeah, me too. Let's just enjoy our time while we can, come on it's getting dark we better go inside."

Hand in hand they walked back into the house.

In the kitchen:

Carrie was cleaning the table after they ate supper, but something wasn't right.

She lifted her eyes to see Kai with his arms crossed on the table and his head resting on them.He had a dreamy look on his face, settled on Carrie.

"Um, honey are you ok?"

But he didn't respond, he didn't even blink.

She walked over to her husband and pinched him in the ribs, and that made Kai snap out of his daydream.

"Hey, what was that for?"

"You were staring at me for the whole time and you didn't react when I called you.What was I supposed to do anyway?"

Kai grinned.

"Kiss me prehaps...?"

Carrie crossed her arms and gave him a playfull glare.

"Are you suggesting something?"

"Mmmm...prehaps we should...see if the bed is good enough..."

Slowly he approached her and started to nuzzle her neck. Leaning fully on him Carrie let out a quiet moan.She didn't have the time to notice when Kai pushed her against the nearest wall and started to make his way to her bra.

Knowing that she just simply can't resist his actions Carrie simply gave into his 'little games'.

Kai picked her up and carried her to the living room where the fire place was. His hands were traveling under her dress. She on the other hand helped him with his black shirt.

Soon their clothes were all on the ground...forgotten.

Carrie gasped loudly as Kai's mouth made contact with her breast, and his hands still exploring her entire body. His toutch was full of hunger, just as his hot kisses.

She pushed Kai on the couch and warpped her slim legs around his waist. Kai groaned as she satarted placing kisses all over his chest, neck, collar bone and finally his lips.

He held her tight not leaving even an inch between their bodies.Kai loved the feeling of her soft skin against his, and her smell it was driving him completly nuts.

Taking her face in his hands he stared at her red lips.

"You're like a drug...from the first time when I tasted your lips I just want more...and more..."

Licking her lips she spoke.

"If you only want I can give you much more than you expect..."

The temperature of the room was heating up every second.

Carrie nearly screamed when she felt the pleasing sensation filling her. With Kai on top of her she never wanted him to stop.

After a few more minutes both of them reached heaven and the tiredness took over.

Pulling the blanket over their naked hot bodies, Kai kissed Carrie lightly on the lips. With half closed eyes she gave him a warm smile and cuddled closer to his body, resting her head on his shoulder, her lips slightly toutching his neck.

Their breathing started to go back to normal.

Hearing his whispers, and his breathing tickling her neck, Carrie fell asleep.

Kai was tired but he still decided to watch his goddes sleaping in his arms. Sometimes he still couldn't believe that she was his and that no one else had the right to touch her. It made him smile on the inside.With one last glance he also decided to rest.

TBC...

Man...I'm tired. Guess that I'm just not used to writing like I was a month ago. Hope you guys liked it. God I can't believe that I have 330 reviews on this story and 49 on the other. I have GREAT ideas for "My friend, the Wolf" so I promise that you guys won't be bored readin' my second story.

I need some time to read the stories I missed and you know...get used to everything from the beginning.

Be nice with the **_reviews_** and if I owe you somethin' jus contact me!

Crismon Eyes


	42. Together Forever

Many pople told me to finish this fic already.They said that it's long enough or it's getting boring. So here goes nothing, „Together Forever" is coming to it's end. (sniff) I'm gonna miss it very much. It was my first fic and it was ver succesfull.

I hope that you guys will like my other stories that I'm about to write.

42.Together Forever:

In the Hiwatari mansion:

The happy couple came back from their honeymoon. They were greeted by their children who knocked them to the ground, hugging them to death.(cute isn't it).

Everything was going the right way. Tyson, Hilary and Ray with Mariah were planning to have a double wedding in a week.

Closing his crismon eyes, Kai sighed deeply gazing into the bright blue sky. He outstreched his hand and smilled at the sight.

A gold ring on his finger. Who would ever expect that he would be in this state.Everyone rather seen him as a lonely rich,cold and distant guy living his own life in the huge mansion and running his powerfull company.

Sure some of these things were true.

He was running his company, lived in his mansion, he was rich...but he wasn't lonely, no not anymore.

The image of hiw wife and kids always made his smile, no matter what.

But it wasn't easy to reach this happyness. Yeah, so many painufull memories filled his head, he lost Carrie, thought that she was dead.

A shiver ran down his spine at the memory.

"Thank God it's all over..."He murmured to himself.

Now Kai could relax, lying on the grass in his beautifull garden watching the white clouds.

Meanwhile inside the mansion:

"Wow, you and dad had a tough life."Said Kyle slightly shocked.

"Yeah, but now we're together and we have two annoying pests."Said the aquahaired woman.

"Hey!"the kids protested.

"Just joking! Geez do you have your faters sence of humour or something?"

The twins grinned.

"Just as I thought."

Mivia changed her exppression and pointed to her mothers necklase.

"Mom, where did you get that from?"

Carrie blinked and took the silver phoenix in her hand. A smile appeard on her face.

"It's a gift from your dad..."

FLASHBACK:

_He pulled away and took a velvet box out of his trousers."What's that?" she asked him._

"_You will find out when you'll open it"he handed her the box._

"_For me?"He noted. She oppenet the box and gasped.Inside was a silver necklase with a also silver phoenix._

"_Do you like it?" he asked with a hint of hope in his voice_

"_Kai, I love it! It's so beautifull." "Not as beautifull as you" he said while he came behind her "Here let me help you" he then put it on her neck._

She turned around and hugged him tightly"Thank you Kai I'll never take it off"then she gave him a kiss on the cheek.He smiled and hugged her tighter."Promise?" "Promise.".

END OF FLASHBACK.

"Cool...it looks like Dranzer..."

Carrie took the phoenix off and handed it to Kyle and Mivia.

"Hey, there's something written here."Said Kyle as the turned the necklase upside down.

"Yeah...it says...T.F.? What does that mean..?"

"It means Together Forever."

Mivia smiled.

"And you didn't take it off after all these years..."Kyle murmured.

Mivia had a sly grin on her face.

"Yeah, it's called love Kyle. You should know something about it since you and Tiiiiiiiiin...! AH!"

She screamed as her VERY angry brother chased her, ready to kill.

"Have fun you two!"Carrie giggled at the sight.

"-sigh- I'm lucky to have those two."

"Yeah, but if it wasn't for me..."

Oh she knew that voice too well.

The slate haired young man stood in the doorframe with his arms crossed, the smirk never leaving his lips.

"What was that all about?"He asked raising his eyebrow.

"Mivia started teasing Kyle again. I think that he really likes Tin."she scrached her chin.

Kai shook his head.

"Poor guy..."He glanced at her hands. She was holding the necklase.

Pushing himself off of the frame he walked towards the bed.

"You still have this? Incredible..."

"Why?"

He shrugged and pulled her onto his lap.

Carrie wasn't suprised by his actions, she liked the way he was treating her.

Kai catched her soft lips in a deep loving kiss.A small moan escaped her lips as she burried her hands in his thick two toned hair.

Those were the moments that made Kai feel like he was knockin' on heaven's door.

_Who kicked a hole in the sky so the heavens would cry over me?_

_Who stole the soul from the sun in a world come undone at the seams?_

_Let there be love_

_Let there be love _

_I hope the weather is calm as you sail up your heavenly stream_

_Suspended clear in the sky are the words that we sing in our dreams_

_Let there be love_

_Let there be love_

_Let there be love_

_Let there be love_

_Come on Baby Blue_

_Shake up your tired eyes_

_The world is waiting for you_

_May all your dreaming fill the empty sky_

_But if it makes you happy_

_Keep on clapping_

_Just remember Ill be by your side_

And if you dont let go its gonna pass you by.

Yeah, this is the place where the whole story ends. Catherine and Kai Hiwatari lived their own life from now on, you could still hear the kids laughing somewhere in the majestic mansion. And the two lovers in eachothers arms...their dream came true.

THE END

Yup. The ending sucks. I don't give a shit. You wanted it to end then here it is! Don't know if there's gunna be a sequel, it depends on you guys.

If you want a sequel then let me know.

Songs writted in the fic:

1.Green Day- "Whatsername"

2.Green Day-"80"

3.The Darkness-"Love is only a feeling"

4.Guns n' Roses-"November rain"

5.Green Day-"Boulevard of Broken Dreams"(Remix)

6.Green Day-"Are we the waiting"

7.Oasis-"Let there be love".

(starts crying like mad) God it's sooooooooo sad!

I don't own Beyblade just the OC's presented in the fic.

Prove that you area nice person and leave a review. LOL C'ya guys! (waves)

Crismon Eyes


End file.
